


Fault and Forgiveness

by FireThatFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Evil Sasuke, F/M, Human Experiments, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Non-Mass, Obsession, Possesive Sasuke, Rape, Time Travel, Torture, VIOLENCE OF MANY KINDS, both mental and physical, dark thoughts and content, genjutsu abuse, mutilation and gore, organic drugs, sasuke has both arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 85,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Sasuke can't accept that Sakura has been rejected by him one time too many and might be moving on to his brother, she belonged to him, and him alone.Driven mad with envy, jealousy and possessive consumption he does the unthinkable, or so he thinks, but something goes wrong.Sasuke sends Sakura back in time, but he messes it up, he doesn't send her alone, he sends her with the one person he doesn't want her with the most and a few strays.The only history he had wanted to change was his...through her, but it looks like everyone is getting more than they had planned, or wanted.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 49
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger-Rape

“I’m sorry Sasuke, but I don’t think I can do this alone. Would you mind helping me please?” Sakura scrunched up her face in pain. Due to low chakra from their most recent confrontation, she was unable to heal her arm. It ached something awful from the wrist to her elbow. She knew it was a hairline fracture and wished she had just a little more chakra to ease her pain, if not fully heal her wound. 

She had other wounds as well. Cuts crisscrossed her chest where the assassin had frantically tried to cut away her chest wrappings. He hadn’t. Sasuke had killed him. Just in time too. If he hadn’t jumped into the fight when he had she would have been raped and dead.

“Stop, let me help you Sakura, you know you can’t do that in your condition.” Sasuke chided her.

“I know, it is just, well, awkward.” She blushed a bit looking away from him.

“We aren’t kids anymore, but we have known one another since we were at the academy. It’s not like I’m a stranger or anything. Is it because it is me? Would you prefer someone else?” He asked.

“What? N No but, we aren’t kids anymore Sasuke, we are 18 now, it seems uh, I don’t know a bit embarrassing.” She laughed a bit nervously. 

Geez, she thought to herself, this darn fracture. If she could undress herself to bathe and cleanse the cuts on her own she would. Of all people, this had to happen with. If it had been sensei or Naruto even, it would have been better. Sasuke though, he had to be the one to help her...it was just too much.

She wasn't in love with him anymore, hadn’t been for years but it was still embarrassing.

“Here, just stand still, or you will hurt yourself more.” Sasuke murmured as he started to unbutton her shirt. He was almost to the last button when he looked up to her face, “ you are wearing chest wraps right?” His hand twitched against her skin making her shiver. He was still an attractive man even if she wasn’t infatuated with him anymore.

“Yes she said.” blushing furiously. “Just help me with the shirt, I can get everything else, really I only need you to help me get my left arm out of the sleeve. With this fracture, even if it is only a hairline fracture it really hurts.” She said blushing an even deeper shade of red.

He nodded in understanding and undid the last button. Her shirt fell open in the front and slightly off one shoulder revealing her neatly wrapped feminine chest to him. Sasuke reached up to brush the rest of the shirt off her shoulders and helped her dip her injured arm out of the sleeve but stopped as the fabric slid down her other arm leaving her top hanging at the crook of her elbow. She was barred to the waist in her chest wrappings but still wearing less than he had ever seen her wear. 

He hadn’t meant to stare. He knew she was watching him as he looked at her bare shoulders and wrapped chest. She was a tiny slight little thing. He had never noticed how delicate she was before. He had always thought her weak and useless but now, seeing her like this. She was beautiful. Her skin was a peachy pink, very feminine and soft looking. He knew she had never been unattractive but he never looked at her long enough to see how attractive she really was, he was looking now though.

“What’s wrong Sasuke?” Sakura asked him when he hadn’t moved.

Sasuke didn’t respond immediately. 

He lifted his hand to her neck and ran it over the top of her bare shoulder. She was just as soft as he had imagined. He wanted to touch her more. She hadn’t backed away or hit him so, she wanted him to touch her right?

” You're beautiful Sakura.” He murmured. 

Maybe his brother was right he thought, damn him. Itachi had told him she was remarkable. Itachi hadn’t understood why Sasuke never returned her feelings. Everyone knew she was infatuated with him, had been for years and that he didn’t return them. It wasn't as though he hated her he just didn’t think of her romantically. Whenever he looked at her , he saw the same old annoying , weak 12 year old girl that would follow him around and fight over him with all the other girls.

Later after he had left Konoha he hadn’t thought of her much at first. When he did think of her, he thought of her as that annoying former teammate. He had heard she had been taken in as Tsunade Senju’s apprentice and was surprised. He had heard she was strong, impressively so, that she could break boulders, pulverize mountains and heal as good if not better than her Sensei. Yes, he had been impressed. That’s when he had started to think of her differently.

When he had seen her again, she was with Naruto, some new teammate who looked too similar to him for his liking and a new team leader, a funny looking guy named Yamato. She had grown, filled out a bit, but again he had other things on his mind that were more important. Surpassing his brother.

If he had thought of her after that meeting, it had been in the form of dreams. He would dream of her sometimes. Her face would come to him as he laid down to sleep, flying pink hair in the wind, dressed in old era formal kimonos, senbon in her hair, a katana on her back. In his dreams she was fierce, she was daring, she was ...hot. 

Other times he would dream they were married, she would call him Indra and pour his tea. They would talk by a garden in a house that was supposedly theirs. He would kiss her and pull her close to him. They were happy together in his dream. He would wake up feeling peaceful and relaxed. It would help him focus on his training, it kept his heart light. He found himself dwelling on it frequently and he would wonder, what would have happened if I had never left. Would we be dating?

He shook his head bringing himself back to reality.

Sakura stammered, “w wh what?” She thought she had heard him wrong. Ever since they were kids he had never shown any interest in her beyond that of a teammate. At first, it had hurt Sakura who had had a crush on the Uchiha since their academy days. She had been thrilled when they were placed on the same Genin team together, along with Naruto. 

Sasuke had ignored her, told her she was weak and from then on she had lost any hope of ever capturing his heart and had accepted his friendship. She still hoped, of course but it was a good bond. They were like family, her, Naruto, and Sasuke, even their sensei Kakashi. They were a family and that was more important she realized as she got older. Her infatuation dwindled and what was left was something much more durable, stronger. So, what was he doing?

“I said you are so beautiful Sakura. I never realized. You have really grown up.” Sasuke whispered.

“We are the same age Sasuke.” She laughed off her nervousness.

“ I know that.” he almost scoffed, acting more like his usual arrogant self. “It’s just, I don’t know, I never really noticed before. Seeing you like this ...” He trailed off, running his fingers over her shoulder back across her collar bone to her throat, down her chest. He wanted to kiss her. Would she let him?

Her breath hitched in her throat and she took a step back only to have him snake his other arm around her back drawing her in. She thought of Itachi. Why was she thinking of Itachi she chastised herself, wasn't this what she had always dreamed about, but two months ago….

“Remember when you used to follow me around? You and Ino? I used to get so annoyed with you two.” He said as he kept his arm firm on her back holding her in place while his other hand trailed to the end of her chest wraps, playing with the end, slowly tugging it loose. She was so warm, he wanted to feel more of her. If he could just get these damn wraps off of her.

“We were so foolish back then,” Sakura said trying to edge away from him while keeping her injured arm steady as not to jostle it, it was throbbing something awful making it hard for her to concentrate on what Sasuke was saying. What little chakra she had left she tried to focus on her arm, to null the pain.

Sasuke stepped in a bit closer to Sakura bringing his cheek to hers and softly whispered into her ear, “ I was a fool to ignore you. I won’t make that mistake again. I was a boy Sakura. I am a man now.” He kissed the side of her neck lightly, then slowly dragged his tongue down the side to her collarbone. With one last tug, her chest wraps fell down to gather at her waist. He held his breath waiting for the punch...but it never came. Did she want him too?

Wait! When had he? “ What the hell do you think you are doing Sasu…” and he took her mouth with his pressing his lips over hers forcing his tongue into her mouth. “Mmmph!” She protested.

It was better than in his dreams, she was soft and warm and she tasted so sweet. He wanted more, he wanted to taste other parts of her he wanted ...she was pushing him away.

She pushed him away with her good arm. Just a regular push, unfortunately, she was still almost out of chakra. What the hell did Sasuke think he was doing! She looked at him in astonishment, where the hell had that come from and of all times now?! He must not be thinking clearly, she would forgive him, she always did.

Sasuke had stumbled back from the push.”Even without chakra infused punches, you have gotten strong Sakura.” Yes, she wasn’t the same girl anymore, she was a strong woman. His woman wasn’t she? She still loved him right? Sasuke stood still for a minute. Sakura frantically tried to cover herself up with her one good arm backing away from him as she went.

“Uh thank you for your help Sasuke, I can manage from here.” She turned to the tent where her pack and spare set of clothes were. “I can bathe by myself um...you don’t need to help me.” The kiss hadn’t felt right, it was good but...still wrong. It didn’t make her heart flutter like Itachi’s had. It was exciting and it made her heart skip, but there was something about it that didn’t feel, the same. Did that mean she was truly over Sasuke? She was confused. Why couldn’t this have happened 4 years ago before the war, before he left the village to join Orochimaru before he had tried to kill her!

She got her pack out of the tent and walked to the river near their camp. She had to think, she had to breath. His presence was too strong, dominating, it made her weak for him, like she was still the girl she used to be. Damn it Sasuke why do you have to be so damn hot and why do this now, after she and Itachi...well they hadn’t done anything really but she felt like they had started to form a relationship.

Her head was spinning, her arm hurt and she was tired. Focus, she told herself, I just need to focus. She set her pack down by the bank. There was a small eddy pool by the rocks that reached out into the river’s bank creating a small nook. She carefully edged off her black shorts after looking back toward the camp making sure she wasn't followed and eased herself into the eddy pool. The river was cold and sent shivers down her spine but the cold numbed her heated skin and throbbing arm. She slowly began to rub the grime and blood from her body while contemplating recent events.

Did Sasuke like her now? How did she feel about this? She wasn't sure if she was happy to be honest with herself. This was her dream come true right? But what about Itachi? Sasuke kissing her, Sasuke telling her how strong and beautiful she was? It felt like a dream, but it just didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel the way she had thought it would. It felt…..insincere and wrong. Of course, she didn’t have any prior experience to compare it to. She had only kissed Itachi on the cheek after all. It had felt right though, like they had made a connection, a new and exciting one.

Sakura was so deep in thought she didn’t notice the two eyes watching her from the trees above, one red one ringed and purple.

Why did I do that Sasuke asked himself, what is wrong with me? I am sitting in a tree basically stalking her. I’m protecting her he tried to fool himself. He might not know why, or what he was doing but he knew he wanted more than what they had. He wanted to be more than teammates now, more than friends. Most of all, he wanted her for himself. He was ready. He was ready to return her love, be there for her like he used to be, before he had left. To be normal.

TWO MONTHS AGO BACK IN KONOHA

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto yelled running down the road when he spotted her, orange clad arms flapping in the wind. “Wanna get ramen! My treat Sakuuurrrra chan! Is that a new dress? Wow, you look really good Sakura.”

Sakura had just gotten off her shift at the hospital and was very tired. She had just pulled a double shift and was really looking forward to a hot bath and then her nice soft bed...not ramen with the biggest loudmouth in the village. Still, she found herself walking along the streets of Konoha with Naruto heading to his favorite ramen shop. He had a face you just couldn’t say no to sometimes.

Ino had come by the night before complaining she never dressed more feminine. In Ino talk this really meant, it has been years, you’re pathetic, time to give up on the Uchiha, go get laid. Sakura was forced into a green dress that fit Ino’s preference ten mins before her double shift started and she was still wearing the darn thing. It made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn’t exactly slutty but it was by no means her usual kind of modest. She didn’t even have her doctors coat to cover most of it. She felt ridiculous no matter how many compliments she had gotten that day. Well, ramen couldn’t hurt. It was his treat after all.

When they got there they found their usual seats at the bar taken.  
“Good evening Uchiha san, Kakashi sensei,” Sakura said politely as she bowed to Sasuke’s older brother and their former sensei.

“Sakura-chan, Naruto Kun, beautiful evening isn’t it?” Kakashi said to his former students. “And drop the sensei Sakura-chan, I am not your sensei anymore, haven’t been for years in fact.” he did his iconic eye crinkle smile at them. His eyes wandered over her figure and she blushed. Damn Ino!

“Good evening Uzamaki san, Haruno san,” Itachi bowed as gracefully as anyone could possibly from the stool at a ramen bar.

“Hey hey, Ita Kun, where Sasuke Kun?” Naruto all but barked at Itachi as he pulled his butt into the stool right next to Itachi.

“Please address me as Uchiha san or Itachi san Uzumaki san, and Sasuke will be here soon I expect he heard your greeting from the compound.”

Sakura sat down next to Kakashi and smiled. “You look nice tonight Sakura-chan, got a hot date after you eat with Naruto Kun?” Kakashi winked at her dropping his eye to the dip in between her breasts where the dress and bunched up and opened a bit.

“Uh, no sensei, Ino told me I needed to dress more like a woman when I was not on missions so to appease her...uh I am?” She looked down at the ground a bit shy trying to pat down the gap without anyone noticing.

Kakashi smiled at her again. He had noticed her face flamed red. More like a woman? Hum, he hummed to himself, yes, she was definitely a woman. He had always liked the way she smelled.

“Isn’t she hot Kaka sensei? Ino sure is a loudmouth but she can pick out a good dress!” Naruto had his bowl of ramen already and was digging in. “I like how it splits up the side and green looks great on you.” A noodle hung from his lips as he talked swinging back and forth.

Itachi stood up and moved to the seat next to Sakura’s other side. “ I believe I will finish my meal over here Uzumaki san. I will get less splash back and random noodles flung onto me here.” Itachi said to Naruto. “Nice dress, very green.” He said to Sakura.

“Um thank you.” Sakura blushed at Itachi.

It was then that Sasuke walked up and joined them, sitting next to Naruto and ordering a bowl of ramen. 

“You might want to move like your brother did Sasuke, or you might get a noodle in your face sitting there from Naruto’s poor eating habits. “ Kakashi told him.

“I’m already done Kaka sensei !” Naruto said proudly to everyone in the shop as if he were a good boy and deserved a treat for his accomplishment.

“That’s why I am always late for these things Kakashi, I arrive after he is done and am safe from his disgusting habits.” Sasuke drawled picking up a pair of chopsticks and poking at his own bowl of ramen.

Kakashi was already done with his ramen, and Sasuke must have been hungry because once he had stopped poking at it, he had eaten his ramen quickly. 

On the other side of Kakashi Sakura had only finished half of her ramen. Itachi was almost done but not quite.

“Okay! Now that we are all done with dinner let’s go spar! Come on Sasuke! Ita! Kura! Sensei?” Naruto said cheerily.

“Naruto, I’m not halfway done and Uchiha san isn’t done yet either. Don’t rush us!” Sakura reprimanded him with a glare  
.  
Itachi turned to Sakura,” please call me Itachi, no need for formalities.” He smiled

“Uh ok, thank you Itachi san,” she replied smiling at him a little. He was so polite and sweet. So different from Sasuke. She found herself liking Itachi more and more.

“No need for san, Sakura, Itachi will do.” He said without looking at her this time, a slight rose tint on his cheeks.

Hey! How come she gets to call you Itachi without honorifics? And not me?” Naruto whined clearly not understanding the situation as usual.

“Don’t call me Ita again Uzumaki san or I will stab you.” Itachi said with a straight face not bothering to look at the blonde.

Sakura laughed quietly beside Itachi and his mouth curved into an almost smile momentarily.

Sasuke looked up from his ramen to look curiously at his brother. What was that about?

Even Kakashi put his book down and looked at the heir to the Uchiha clan with curious eyes. Interesting.

“Fine! You guys stay here and we will go, you meet us after!” Naruto said, oblivious as usual.

“I’m really tired, I think I will pass tonight Naruto Kun, sorry, I’m taking a bath then heading to bed, I just spent 16 hours at the hospital.” Sakura said.

“I'm going home after,” Itachi said not caring to elaborate.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto said goodbye to Itachi and Sakura, and were halfway down the street when Naruto remembered he left his froggy wallet on the ramen bar and ran back to get it. 

Kakashi and Sasuke stood in the street looking back after him. As Sasuke watched Naruto swipe his froggy wallet off the counter he also noticed that his older brother Itachi was leaning close to Sasukra, his hand braced against the back of her stool holding his weight as he whispered something into her ear. Itachi was leaning into her, he was too close to her. Sakura laughed lightly at whatever Itachi had whispered to her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, why would he do that? Why was she laughing like that? And was that a new dress? Sakura never wore dresses like that. It looked more like something Ino would wear! And why the hell do I care he wondered...

“Hum, looks like your brother might be interested in our little Sakura-chan Sasuke? Must be that dress, it even makes me want to whisper in her ear.” Kakashi laughed as they both watched Naruto run back up to them waving his wallet back and forth yelling “ I got it”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted. He was not pleased with his brother giving such attention to his teammate, his friend. Particularly when she was wearing a dress that was slit up to her hip on one side showing far too much leg!

PRESENT TIME

Sakura let the water flow over her skin. She let out a small sigh, it felt so good. Her whole body ached with exertion. The assassin had put up a good fight. They were far more skilled than anyone had anticipated. 

FLASHBACK

Sakura had asked Sasuke to let her go ahead and scout it out. She had wanted to prove to him she was his equal, that she wasn't weak anymore, that he could rely on her. The target had been alone and unarmed. She found him resting in a tree wounded from another fight and weak. That is how he had looked to her. 

She had been wrong of course. Cloaking her chakra she had lept from her branch ran up the side of the tree next to his half way and back flipped onto his branch kicking down hard. He had spun on his feet, pivoted back around and punched her in the arm fracturing it immediately. She had tumbled from the tree unable to get a chakra grip on the branches and had fallen in a heap to the ground . Her breath had been pushed from her lungs and he had landed on top of her crushing her neck with his forearm breathing hottly in her face, and laughing..

“Little girls should know their place. I’ll show you what you’re good for kunoichi” and he had kissed her, shoving her shirt up and trying to cut off her chest wraps at the same time.

Sakura had closed her eyes willing herself to move when she felt something dripping onto her cheek. She had opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing over them his katana shoved through the assassin's eye socket, his eye had been forcibly pushed through and had been sitting on the tip of Sasuke’s sword, looking at her as if in surprise.

END FLASHBACK

She groaned as she realized she would eventually have to get out and then another as she realized she didn’t have a towel to dry off with. They had used hers to wrap the assassin's body in and seal it in a scroll to take back to Konoha with them.

She slowly and carefully got out of the water stepping back up onto the river bank and grabbed her bra. She wasn't going to bother with chest wraps, their mission was over, they were on their way back to Konoha and she couldn’t do them herself. She wasn't about to ask Sasuke to help her. She shook her head, she was exhausted. 

She still wasn't even sure if that had even happened. Maybe she had imagined it? No. she hadn’t. It had happened. Two brothers Uchiha, both so different but so much alike. She bit her lip as she put her bra and panties on. The fabric stuck to her still damp skin and it was hard and awkward to do it one-handed. Would she mind if it had been Itachi to do that, to touch her and kiss her like Sasuke had? No, she wouldn’t mind it. She hadn’t minded that Sasuke had done it either but….she realized she didn’t want Sasuke anymore, not like that at least.

She bent down to stick one foot into one of her shorts legs and lost her balance. Oh shit! A small yelp escaped her and she started to fall… she closed her eyes waiting for the pain that would come when falling on her fractured arm but it didn’t come. Instead, there were two strong arms around her holding her as they both sat down hard in the soft grass by the river. Sasuke had caught her thank goodness! Would a day come where he would stop having to constantly save her? Ugh, she felt pathetic.

“I got you. You ok?” Sasuke said over her head resting his chin above her hair holding her close to his chest as she sat on his lap.

“I’m fine, yes, sorry. I’m ok, thanks.” She bit out. This was worse than him helping her take off her shirt. She rolled her eyes to the sky and bit her lip.

“Hn.” was all he said.

“I can get up now Sasuke.” She said blushing further, she was in her bra and panties, after all, sitting on his lap. She moved to stand but he held on tight. She wiggled a bit more to get out of his lap but stopped as she heard his breath catch in his throat and he let out a small groan. She was mortified.

“Sorry, uh, Sasuke Kun, I didn’t, I wasn't thinking, um, can you let go of me, please? She wanted to die of embarrassment but unfortunately, you never do.

“No.” 

He closed his eyes. She was so soft and warm She smelled like fresh water and flowers. He tried to control the emotions that flooded his mind. He had never felt this way before. Between leaving his village for more power to surpass his brother, and the war he really hadn’t had time to think of women. But now, here, with her...maybe? She had seemed ok with it before if not a bit embarrassed.

So without thinking , he started kissing her ear testing. She didn’t move. He ran his tongue around her ear then kissed her neck once, then twice. She started breathing more heavily, he smiled. She does want me. He licked her neck and sucked a little as he rolled his tongue back up to her ear and gently exhaled over her freshly kissed skin. She let out a small moan . She likes it, she wants more.

He could feel her pulse quicken under his lips, she sighed again. He made a small murmur of content and while keeping one arm around her waist holding her back to him, he reach around with his other to her breast. His fingers grazed the underwire of her bra pushing slightly till they could hook under it. He slid his hand up and under the lacey underwire and over her breast cupping it in his palm. 

Fuck she was hot, this was hot. He wanted to fuck her so bad but he had to go slow. It was her first time.He groaned as he felt her nipple harden in the palm of his hand and he kissed her neck, licking up to her ear.” you are so beautiful Sakura.” He moaned. Yes, he thought, this felt right.

She gasped and wiggle, it felt.. It felt good, but it was Sasuke, he was, he was kissing her, licking her, touching her. His other hand joined the first as she felt his cock grow hard under her. She gasped loudly as he pinched both her nipples and bit her neck. Did she want this? He undid her bra and let it fall from the shoulders. He turned her around and sat her facing him, sliding her bra down and off her arm, he had her straddling him and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Could she let him? She leaned her head back and moaned. The pain in her arm a dull throbbing by now. The cuts on her chest almost forgotten.

“Sakura, please, I want you. Do you want me?” he breathed into her chest as his tongue circled one of her nipples. “ I know you want me” He reached down and started pulling down the elastic band of her panties, then lifting her up by her waist he slid them down one leg then the other. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had waited years already. This was hotter than any dream he had ever had of her. He started to undo his pants, panting into her mouth, biting her bottom lip when he felt a hand on his chest pushing him back a little.

“ No, Sa Sasuke I, not like this. It doesn’t feel right. I’m not sure what I want. I care about you. I was in love with you for so long but now. I just don’t know. I’m sorry Sasuke Kun.” She whispered trying to pull herself off of him. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, right when he was finally coming to her with the love she had always wanted.

What did she mean it didn’t feel right? It felt right to him, she must just be nervous. He would show her it was ok, that it was right, they were meant for each other right? His dream of them sitting on the porch talking and drinking tea flashed through his mind. He wanted her as a wife, this wasn't just lust. Didn’t she understand that?

“It’s ok Sakura, I know what you want. I know you want this. Just let me show you.” He slid his pants down, his full erection springing up in between her legs. He held her with both arms sliding her forward over his cock. Kami she was wet, so wet. He wondered what she tasted like. He licked his lips. He moaned and gasped. “ Sakura you feel so good. Let me make you feel good. Like you have always wanted. I I need to know, I need this.” He said sliding her back and forth over his hard cock, she was so wet, he almost couldn’t breathe.

I need this? She said to herself...what about me? “No, she said a little more forcefully, no Sasuke, I don’t want to, let me go.” He was only thinking of himself, he was being selfish again, she was a fool. He would use her for his pleasure then cast her aside like always. Annoying foolish Sakura always chasing after him.

“Is it Itachi? You prefer my brother over me?” Sudden rage filled him. Was he going to be forever overshadowed by his genius brother? Years of living in Itachi’s shadow, tears of jealousy filled him. He finally realizes he has feelings for her and she is going to leave him for his brother? It was more than he could stand. It infuriated him. He could see his perfect dream slipping away. Didn’t she know how much she meant to him, how he had dreamt of her over the years...how he loved her?

“ You were in love with ME since we were kids Sakura! You belong to me not him!” He said in her face pulling her closer, harder over his cock.

“Besides, '' he smirked” I can feel how much you want me, look how wet you are for me Sakura, don’t tell me you don’t want it. You're dripping for me. Don’t lie to yourself. You want it as much as I do.” and he lifted her by her arms, pressing them to her sides, she screamed out in pain as he crushed the fractured arm in his grip, lifted her over his cock, lined himself up with her entrance and shoved her back down. She screamed out in pain, he groaned in pleasure.

He held her in place for a moment. He had never done this with anyone before, it felt like nothing he could ever have imagined. Was she okay? Did he do it right? He looked into her eyes. She was crying, but didn’t all girls cry their first time? This was his, this moment, her first time belonged to him, not his brother. He smiled, Itachi would never have this.

“It will be ok, the pain will pass I heard, I promise you will like it.” he tried to soothe her. He would protect her, he would make this right, she would see in the end. Everything he had done part of it was for her. The thoughts of her had helped sustain him, drive him on. He did it for them, for their future together. He would make her understand.

She tried to fight him. Her arm was burning, throbbing in pain. Tears streamed down her face. She was humiliated, betrayed. How could he do this to her? He wasn't even listening to her. 

“I hate you! How could you do this to me? If I had my chakra...I would! I would break you in half!” She sobbed. She fought and fought but he was too strong.

“This is what you wanted! I am doing this for you, I love you. I know you still love me. He isn’t good enough for you, he won’t care about you like me. He doesn’t know you like I know you. I am the one who has been there for you. I am the one who you will marry! You can’t be with him, he is the Uchiha heir, he has to marry an Uchiha! Me sakura! Not him! You wanted to marry me since we were kids!” Sasuke yelled at her, pressing her onto him, pushing into her as deep as possible.” you belong to me not him!.”

“What are you talking about!? I don’t understand what I did wrong, I don’t know what you mean Sasuke please stop I’m begging you, I promise not to tell anyone if you just stop, just stop please. I’m sorry, whatever I did, I’m sorry!” She begged him. 

“MY BROTHER!”. He lifted her again by her arms and she screamed and he slammed her back down onto his cock.

” I will show you who you belong to Sakura. By the end of this night, you will never forget you are mine and only mine. Don’t let any other man touch you I won’t allow it!.” and with that, he leaned her back onto the soft grass of the riverbank, drew his legs out from underneath her, settled back in between her legs and thrust into her over and over while she screamed for him to stop. He slowed just enough so he could spread her legs wider and pounded into her even deeper. Over and over. 

“ I’m going to break you. I can do whatever I want, your body belongs to me” he leaned over to whisper into her ear. “ I love you, you are so beautiful and you're mine.” he bit her neck. His thrusts became more sporadic, more forceful, tears streamed down her face as he came into her, pouring seed-filled pump after pump into her womb, her legs spread wide, tears streaming down her face. Through the tears she could see, blurry red eyes glaring at her, raking over her body, pushing her legs farther and farther apart until she felt like they would break, then nothing. Everything went black.

ONE MONTH AGO BACK IN KONOHA

She walked out the front doors of the hospital. Her shift was done and she was ready to go home. Dusk had just fallen and she hummed to herself as she walked. It had been awhile since she had been happy. It seemed like all she did anymore was work at the hospital, train with Naruto and Sasuke, eat ramen and sleep.

Once in awhile she would give in to Ino’s loud protests that she never did anything or went anywhere. In fact earlier that day she had been in her office working through lunch when Ino had showed up demanding they go to lunch together. Sakura had protested, whined and complained but found herself being pulled around the corner by the blonde right into Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura had apologized and sputtered but Itachi insisted it was his fault and that he was sorry for not paying attention. They had left on an embarrassing note Ino saying loudly as they walked away that Sakura should ask him out and get laid.

As she made her way slowly down the street she realized a man like Itachi could have easily avoided her, that if anyone had run into him it should have been Ino not her, and his excuse for it was that he hadn’t been paying attention? He is always paying attention! He is Itachi Uchiha!

She frowned, why would he do that?

“Good evening Sakura.” Itachi said from beside her.

“EKK!” She placed her hand over her heart, “Itachi! You scared me!”

He laughed at her, She was so cute.” You need to work on your sensory skills Sakura, if I were an enemy nin you would be dead.” He smiled sweetly at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “If you were an enemy nin I would still be dead, because you are you and I am me.”

“Give yourself more credit Sakura, you are exceptional.” He said without blinking looking at her.

“May I walk you home?” He offered.

“Uh sure, take a left up here, I’m just around the block.” She told him.

“I know where you live Sakura.” She really liked the way he said her name, his voice was deep and smooth and sexy.

“You do? How?” She was surprised.

“Sasuke.” He replied

“Oh, of course” What had she been thinking, stupid stupid stupid, that he liked her, as if.

They walked up the steps to her apartment.

“Thank you for walking me home Itachi, you really didn’t have to,” Sakura said as she opened the door.

“It was my pleasure Sakura. May I also walk you home tomorrow after your shift at the hospital?” Itachi asked.

“ of course Itachi, Uh um I would like that.” Sakura stammered and flushed prettily while opening the door to her apartment.

Itachi’s heart was beating so fast he could swear she could hear it. His face ever impassive gave little away.

“It is not too very late, um would you like to come in for tea, Itachi?” Sakura asked boldly. What am I doing she asked herself, I must be insane!

“Hn,” Itachi said and brushed a lock of pink hair back from her cheek. She looked beautiful. She was adorable.

Itachi followed her into her apartment. 

Some hours later the door to Sakura’s apartment opened again and Itachi stepped out. 

“Thank you for the tea and for sharing your research into the optic nerves you have been doing. I am interested to see what you come up with. Such a remedy as we discussed could be good for my entire clan. We would be forever in your debt for generations.” Itachi spoke in his sincere and soft voice.

“I would love to be the one to fix the blindness that has been plaguing the Uchiha for centuries. I think I am really close already, I appreciate you letting me look at your Sharingan Itachi, it is very helpful. I had asked Sasuke but he just blew me off telling me it wasn't my business.” Sakura informed Itachi.

“I am sorry my brother is so rude sometimes. I had hoped he would grow out of it by now but……and our clan has rules about , well...” Itachi trailed off. He loved the passion in her eyes when talking about something she was interested in.

“See you tomorrow? After I get out of work?” she asked, hopeful.

“I will be in front of the hospital.” Itachi said, she was so adorable!

“Great! Goodnight Itachi, I really enjoyed talking with you.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek blushing a deep red.

Itachi stood very still, raised his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him and blushed a very light pink. “ Good night Sakura.” He whispered. She liked him. A warmness was glowing in his heart, he felt...at peace...happy.

Sakura Smiled and closed the door to her apartment. Itachi stood there for a moment, his hand to his cheek. He turned slowly and walked down the stairs of Sakura’s apartment and turned left onto the street that lead back to the Uchiha compound. He wished he had activated his Sharingan so he could replay her kissing his cheek over and over before he went to sleep

“ Why are you leaving Sakura’s so late at night Itachi?” Sasuke dropped down from a tree in front of Itachi blocking his way.

“Why were you in a tree looking into Sakura’s apartment for the last three hours Sasuke?” Itachi retorted. Interesting.

“You knew?” Of Course he knew... “I saw you go in with her and wanted to make sure she was ok! I saw you hitting on her at Ichiraku’s when you thought we had all gone to spar! You couldn’t wait to get her alone.” Sasuke spat out at his older brother. “What were you doing in there for three hours?”

Itachi surveyed his little brother for a moment. “ You like her. I thought you said she was annoying.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Well, she is. I don’t like her. Not, not like that. I mean I do like her, she is my teammate, she is special. She needs to be looked after she is weaker than Naruto and I. I want to protect her, even if it is from you. Now tell me what you were doing with her!” Sasuke asked him again.  
“Sakura is not weak. One day you will see in her what I see. She is a remarkable woman Sasuke. It is too bad you never saw that. You think she is weak, you think she is annoying ...poor little brother. As for what I was doing to her...What can a man and a woman do to one another for three hours Sasuke?” Itachi tsked at him and started to make his way back to the compound leaving Sasuke standing in the middle of the street.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. She is weak and annoying, what is he talking about. I mean, I guess her eyes are kinda pretty. Sasuke thought to himself. In his dreams she was…. Hum. Sasuke decided that he was going to try to see in Sakura what Itachi saw. He still wasn't sure that was possible

.” A remarkable woman?” Sasuke muttered to himself. “Sakura?” He walked home his hands in his pockets. His brother had never answered his question.

PRESENT DAY

Sasuke dressed Sakura careful of her fractured arm. He had cleaned her off as best he could after, after he had lost control. He made her comfortable in their tent tucking her into both sleeping mats while he took watch. He felt a little guilty. He hadn’t meant to go that far.

He had used his Sharingan to put her to sleep. She wouldn’t wake till morning. She wouldn’t remember anything either. What had he done? He was so mad at himself. He didn’t want Itachi to have everything again, while he had nothing. He took the only thing he could from his brother but still...That is not how he, he didn’t want...she deserved better than him. But, not his brother, he wasn't good enough for her either. It had felt so good, he wanted to do it again. He knew it was wrong but...he wanted her more than before if it was possible.

“Damn it!” Sasuke punched the tree next to him causing a cascade of pine needles to fall on his head. What if she gets pregnant, he thought..damn damn damn. If she got pregnant then no one would want her, she would be his , she wouldn’t be able to leave him if she were to get pregnant. He really hadn’t thought this through but, but he had wanted her. More than he had ever wanted anything before in his life. He would do anything to make sure she stayed with him, chose him. There were still things he wanted to do with her.

The tent was dark when he entered. He closed the flap behind him and made his way over to where she slept. He shouldn’t have dressed her again. He pulled the blanket off of her sleeping form and studied her. Her hair was still damp, she smelled like the river, clean and like water. He undid her shirt running both of his hands over her breasts. He unhooked the clasp in the front and opened her bra so he could suck on her nipples. He took his time. She would be asleep all night after all.

He activated his Sharingan and took one breast in his hand thumbing her nipple as he licked the other from side to peak kissing back down and up again to take her nipple back into his mouth. She let out a small mewing noise and he stopped. Was she dreaming? Was she dreaming of him?

Standing up he felt the blood rushing to his groin, he ran his hand over his erection thinking. The first time had been rushed, she had fought him a little but he was sure she had been enjoying it by the end. He wanted to try her again, he undid his pants and slid them off with his underwear and kicked them to the side of the tent. She lay there her shirt open not moving, there were so many things running through his head. When he used to think of laying with her he never imagined he would be able to do this, have her laid out before him, open to him, naked.

Dropping his shirt to the floor he kneeled back down beside her and took off her skirt and shorts. Running his hand over the lace of her panties he thought about what he wanted to do to her. He wanted to taste her. She would probably be too embarrassed to let him do it if she were conscious so...he would just taste her a little and see how it was.

He took off her panties and set them aside. Parting her legs gently he moved in between them and laid his head on her thigh as he traced small lines up and down the outside of her entrance. He could smell her. She smelled good, musky but fresh, sweet and tangy. He lifted his head and licked out a little, lightly touching his tongue to her. He drew his tongue back and tasted her. He immediately stuck his tongue back out and licked her from top to bottom, she mewled in her sleep again.

He opened her with his fingers and stared at her, she was so small, it looked far too tight for him to fit in her but he knew he did. He wanted to see that too, his cock sliding in and out of her. Sliding one finger in he watched in fascination as she grew wet around his digit, and mewled more in her sleep. Her noises, oh kami the noises she made. They were soft and gentle, sweet and innocent but, sexy and tantalizing. He pulled his finger out and sunk his tongue into her as far as it would go and withdrew it and licked his lips. She was wonderful. She had been pure, it belonged to him now.

She was tiny and perfect and his.

She was protesting the removal of his tongue in little grunts, he laughed as she mewled, as if asking him for more. He wondered what her lips around his cock would feel like but he didn’t want to choke her. So he rolled her over onto her stomach, this time determine not to hurt her arm. 

He laid her out comfortably and rolled up a blanket and pushed in under her hips so she rose up a bit. He felt a bit embarrassed but he couldn’t help himself and if she got pregnant, even better. She was mewling again driving him mad, so he rubbed his cock over her entrance, wetness fell over his cock and he eased into her, gently this time. He didn’t want to hurt her. He watched his cock slide all the way into her body. 

“Oh fuck that feels good.”

Is this what they mean when they say lovers are of one body? He wanted that. He wanted to be one with her.

He drew back out of her and then pushed back into her slowly again watching his cock disappear into her, then again, and again faster this time. He had never felt like this, never knew it could be so enticing, so fucking hot to watch yourself enter and exit someone else’s body. He began to push harder and harder into her, rocking her hips forward and back with his hands, so she could take him deeper, he watched himself slam into her cunt , heard hew mewl her pleasure as he took his from her and then he came into her and stayed locked inside her, her walls tightening hard around him, draining him of everything he had..He gave his soul to her in that moment. He belonged to her...she was his and no one else's.

Itachi was right, she was remarkable. She was strong, beautiful, intelligent, sexy and his Why hadn’t he seen it before?

“ She said she doesn’t love me anymore,” he mumbled to himself. Well, he thought, she had loved him for years, she would love him again. Right? He just had to show her he was better than Itachi. In the morning, he would start to show her how much she meant to him.

_______________

Dawn came and with it hope for a new day. Sasuke had already started packing up their campsite when Sakura emerged from the tent.

“Morning Sasuke Kun.” She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

“Morning.” Sasuke gruffed watching her carefully.

She got up and stretched yawning wide. “ I healed my fractured arm as soon as I woke up along with the scratches across my chest. Man am I feeling a lot better. My chakra still isn’t back to full but do you need me to heal anything for you Sasuke? You know, that I couldn’t heal for you yesterday?” She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” He said as he packed up their tent throwing her bag to her as he went. He didn’t know how to tell her. He wanted desperately for her to understand how he felt. He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eye. 

“Why don’t you go freshen up by the river while I finish here and then we can head back to Konoha.”  
He wishes he had done better the first time, been more gentle, maybe waited till they had gotten back to Konoha, but his brother was in Konoha. No, he had done the right thing, but he still felt ...guilty.

“ Ok, I’ll be right back.” She said and left in the direction of the river.

Sakura leaned over the water and splashed her face. She frowned at her blurry reflection in the river. She was sore. Her muscles, her arms, her legs ...in between her legs. She was bleeding too but, she wasn't due to bleed for another two weeks. And, she had never been this sore down there while PMSing before. It actually throbbed and stung like, almost like ...no, it wasn't possible. Who would, who could have...it was ridiculous. No one would have attempted such an atrocity, not with Sasuke there with her. No, she trusted him with her life. She must just be really drained. She tried to remember last night but for some reason there was nothing, she drew a complete bank. This mission took a lot more out of her than she had realized.

She healed herself, stretched again and headed back to the campsite where she could almost hear Sasuke tapping his foot in impatience.


	2. Chapter 2

They crossed the gates of Konoha shortly after noon and headed for the Hokage Tower to report. They met Kakashi and Naruto at the door to Tsunade’s office by accident.

“Hey, Sakura-chan! Hey Sasuke Kun! How was your mission? I bet ours was way cooler, we saved a whole village!” Naruto boasted. 

“I eliminated an assassin,” Sasuke replied, dour to Naruto’s sunshine.

“We Sasuke, we eliminated the assassin.” Sakura corrected, sure he had to save me but I got my hit in too. He was so full of himself.

“You tried to eliminate him, I saved you. You got your arm fractured and chest cut up, among other things.” Sasuke scoffed. 

Why was he being an asshole?

“So, anything else happen? No other injuries?” Kakashi asked as he leaned against the wall looking at Sasuke. 

Kakashi could tell something was off. Sasuke was acting odd, not by the way he was talking. He was standing different. Closer to Sakura than normal and...his posture was...protective? Kakashi wasn't quite sure and he thought he smelled off. Sasuke smelled like Sakura...very strongly. Almost like ...no, couldn’t be.

Shit thought Sasuke. We had to meet him right when we came back. Kakashi is known for his uncanny sense of smell. Did Sakura smell like him? Did he smell like her? He tried to clean her up as much as he could but...he forgot to wash himself.

“That’s about it Kakashi sensei, kinda boring after Sasuke killed the assassin. I was out of chakra so I was in a lot of pain because I couldn’t heal myself till morning. The assassin fractured my arm and I fell out of the tree and landed on the ground, it knocked the breath out of me. I got banged up quite a bit.” Sakura told him.

Sasuke almost choked on his own spit at her last comment.

Kakashi shot him an odd look.

“Then why do you smell like Sasuke?” Kakashi asked pointedly. “I can smell him on you.” He added, leaning in close to her.

“What?” Sakura looked confused. “ I don’t smell like Sasuke.” She looked at Sasuke for confirmation.

“She was in shock,” Sasuke said. 

Turning to Sakura he said, “I noticed you shaking in your sleep. It wasn’t that cold last night so I didn’t think you were cold but I remember the first time you saw someone get killed, when we went to the land of waves, Kakashi held you while you fell asleep that first night we camped after leaving Tazuna’s. So that’s what I did.” Sasuke watched her carefully while Kakashi watched him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that. I don’t remember anything last night after the river.” Sakura looked confused. Something wasn’t right. How come she didn’t remember getting back to their campsite?

“You passed out at the river from chakra exhaustion, I carried you back to camp after I found you. You were shaking so much, I got worried. I used my Sharingan to calm you down enough so you could rest” Sasuke informed her, looking guilty.

A deep red flush crept up Sakura’s neck to her cheeks. “Uh, you did? Was I?..oh no! Sasuke I was in my underwear! You saw me in my underwear? Wait, you used the Sharingan on me? Why would you do that without my permission Sasuke!” She shrieked. She was furious, it was violating act to do to a friend , to someone who trusted you. She couldn’t believe he had used his Sharingan on her without her permission chakra exhaustion or not.

“You needed it, you were upset. I was taking care of you.” He replied. There was an odd look on his face Sakura didn’t understand. Guilt and lust? She shook her head, she didn’t want to make more of this than it was.

“You got to see Kura in her underwear! Sasuke Kun, you are soooo lucky! Hey, Sakura you think sometime I could…” Naruto trailed off.

“NO!” Sakura yelled. 

“Anyway, we need to deliver our report then I want to go home and get into bed, I am still drained and need to rest.” She did not like where this conversation was going.

Kakashi was looking intently at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him. 

“Don’t use your Sharingan on your teammates again,” Kakashi warned him. The boy wasn’t saying something. There was more to this story and Sasuke knew what it was but Sakura didn’t. She wasn't holding anything back but the kid was.

“I did what was best for her.” Sasuke defended himself, he could tell Kakashi suspected him of something but he doubted he knew the truth or even suspected it or he would be running or ducking or soemthing.

“It’s ok Kakashi, I’m sure it was for the best. I trust Sasuke Kakashi.” Sakura said. She could tell Sasuke already felt guilty doing it without her permission. She didn’t want to make him feel any worse. Kakashi seemed to be overreacting a bit.

“Too much it seems,” Kakashi muttered. Sasuke might be back, he might seem more like his old self but Kakashi hadn’t forgotten those lost years. He didn’t fully trust Sasuke anymore, he knew he wasn’t the same boy he once knew. He was a man now, a man who had walked in the dark for a very long time. A man whose mental state had barely passed evaluation.

Sakura had turned into a beautiful woman while Sasuke was gone. Was it fair for him to just come back one day after leaving her , trying to kill her and just pick up where they left off? Kakashi didn’t think so. Sakura was too forgiving for her own good.

“Well, you need to get your rest” Kakashi turned to Sakura, “We’ll be seeing you.”

Kakashi and Naruto said their goodbyes and Sasuke led the way into the Hokage’s office. 

Kakashi watched them go inside glancing at Sakura’s face. She really does look tired he thought but also, he wasn’t sure. She smelled different too, like Sasuke yes but also...he couldn’t quite place it, was it sex? He was just about to turn away when he noticed Sasuke giving him a hard stare. Hum, that’s interesting. Maybe more than they said had happened on their mission. He would have to ask Sakura later.

________________

“Good job. Make sure to add your injuries to the written report Sakura and go get some rest. I expect your report on my desk no later than tomorrow morning now get out of here you two.” Tsunade waved them out of her office with one hand, the other reaching for her sake cup.

“Well, see you, Sasuke Kun, thanks for everything, maybe we can meet up with Naruto later and watch a movie at my place after I get some rest.” She told him as they walked down the steps of the tower. 

“Sure, I’ll tell Naruto.” He replied and started walking away from her.

Sakura turned the other way and started making her way to her apartment. After a few minutes, Sasuke stopped and stepped behind one of the many tall trees that lined the streets of Konoha and watched her walk away till she was almost out of sight. She hadn’t turned back to look at him. She always did, well, she used to. If she knew, would she turn back to look at him? He felt terrible, that wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He wanted their first time to be special, to be gentle, not...not...not like that. Guilt filled his nose and choked him. Their first time should have been more like their second time, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Sakura walked up the steps of her apartment building, why were there so many damn steps! She came around the corner she saw someone leaning against her door. “Itachi?” What was he doing here? How did he know she was back already? It was really good to see him.

“Sakura,” Itachi said her name in the low hum of his. “Welcome home.”

She blushed. He really is very attractive she thought to herself. “Itachi I look terrible and I’m so tired. Are you injured? I’m afraid I don’t have a lot of chakra right now I wouldn’t be able to heal you very well. I slept on the way back to the village but well…”

“No, I’m fine Sakura, and you always look beautiful. Have more confidence. ” He was looking at her with those dark eyes. She seemed different somehow.

“I will let you get some rest. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight, or maybe tomorrow?” He asked her pushing off her door and stepping toward her.

Did he just say she was beautiful? Her? No, impossible. Kami he was fucking hot. His eyes, his hair, his lips. She wanted to tug on his hair and bit his lips. Damn her and her big mouth earlier, why did she have to invite her boys over? Well, that’s what they always did after missions, they went to her apartment and ate and watched movies. Wait, didn’t Itachi know that though?

“Um, well you see, Sasuke and Naruto Kun were going to come over tonight to watch a movie, maybe tomorrow?” She looked up at him meeting his eyes. His eyes were even more beautiful than Sasuke’s. She sighed.

He smirked. He had heard her sigh. “I will pick you up tomorrow evening at 6 pm. I look forward to seeing you then. Have a good evening with my Little brother and Uzumaki san.”

“See you then.” Sakura gave him a small wave, stepped around him to open the door to her apartment and was stopped by Itachi’s hand grabbing her arm and spinning her around, pressing her to his chest. He ducked down and gave her a small chaste kiss on the lips. 

“ I will see you soon Sakura. I missed you while you were gone.” He said he had missed her...her heart jumped in her chest , she felt like giggling…..and he was gone , she hadn’t even seen the hand signs. 

Nor did she see the cold eyes that had disappeared soon after Itachi. Cold eyes that had watched him meet her at her door. Cold eyes that heard him ask her to dinner. Those cold eyes that watched him kiss her on the mouth, but Itachi had.

Sakura kicked her boots off and stripped off her clothes on the way to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, grabbed her sleeping clothes from the back of her bathroom door and made her way to her bed. 

“Finally” She sighed into her pillow. Her gloriously soft and furry pink pillow. She rootled under her matching blanket, sighed and then fell blissfully asleep.

She woke 6 hours later to a banging on the door that was sure to make her surrounding neighbors hate her more than they already did. Well, not her, but her company. Well, Naruto, loudmouthed obnoxious Naruto.

“Sakura! We’re here! We bought ramen! Ramen and tempura!” Naruto was yelling through her two-inch thick oak door while banging on it with his fist. Why the hell didn’t the moron use the key she had given him so he wouldn’t bang on her door and try to yell through it?

She ripped the door open and hit him over the head “ You ass! Stop yelling my neighbors are going to form a, kick that pink-haired girl out of the building because that Naruto is a moron club, and get me kicked out!” She hit him again

Naruto cowered before her and tucked his head into his collar while he grinned at her apologetically and said, “Sorry Kura”, as Sasuke walked by them carrying take out bags into her apartment, completely ignoring them. He had seen them do this a thousand times.

“Hey,” he said as he set the food on her kitchen table.

Sakura shut her door and went to get some plates. Naruto got some bowls for the ramen and Sasuke picked out a movie. Like clockwork, it was their routine.

Before they could get their food and get settled in, there was another knock at the door. A normal knock. Sakura sighed, one of her irate neighbors no doubt. Here we go, she went to open the door, clenching her teeth into what she hoped was an apologetic smile.

“Yo”. Kakashi smiled at her from under his mask leaning against her door frame. I heard the guys over and uh, smelled take out, so uh, have room for a poor old neighbor who doesn’t have anything to eat tonight?” He gave her puppy dog eyes and grinned at her simultaneously.

She opened the door wider and motioned him in. How does he do that? 

“Thanks, Sakura! You know you were always my favorite student right?” He said as stuck his hand out running his fingers through her hair as he walked by.

What just happened? Had he just done what I think he did? I’m not a little kid anymore! She screams at him inside her head.

“Coming Sakura, or should I come back over there and pick you up?” Kakashi called to her from the kitchen, teasing.

“No! I’m comming” she squeaked.

The boys had all the food served out in bowls and plates as Sakura came into the kitchen. 

Kakashi raised a hand in greeting, took Naruto’s ramen bowl from his hands and went to go sit on the couch before Naruto even knew what had happened. You would think he would learn after all these years.

“Hey! Kakashi! That was my ramen! I bought it! Get your own!” Naruto said as he stalked over to Kakashi fully intending to take his bowl back.

“And as usual you have excellent taste in ramen Naruto, it was great thanks, very tasty.” The bowl was empty. Kakashi was patting his mask back in place. He handed the empty bowl to Naruto.

Naruto whined,” aww man, come on Kakashi, you are the worst.” Naruto looked like he might cry.

“Just go get some more, but hurry I’m going to start the movie,” Sasuke said as he sat down in an armchair by the couch, his bowl of ramen untouched by a certain porno reading, lazy copy nin. For a moment Sasuke wondered if he should sit on the couch so Sakura could sit next to him but then thought against it. Too many people here.

They could hear Naruto muttering curses all the way down the stairs and to the street. As soon as the door closed Kakashi got up from the couch and whisked Naruto’s plate of tempura off the kitchen table and sat back down on the couch just as Sakura was getting comfortable on the other end with her plate and bowl.

“So what did you pick Sasuke?” Sakura asked around a mouthful of noodles.

“Documentary, about ancient shinobi and clan wars. The warring states era. I think Konoha is mentioned in it. I know how you like documentaries on history and such.” He said not looking away from the TV.

Kakashi set Naruto’s empty plate on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch tucking his feet under Sakura’s thighs. “Maa maa Sakura, my feet are cold, warm them for me hum?” He purred and winked at her.

Sakura smiled and shrugged patting Kakashi’s leg then turning back to watch the TV. Kakashi settled more comfortably and promptly fell asleep with his feet tucked under Sakura’s thighs as though they belonged there.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a glare but thought it best just to ignore it. After all, it was just Kakashi, no big deal. The man was too old to be a threat to him.

“Knock knock knock” ugh, moaned Sakura why doesn’t he just come in, not like we don’t know it’s him. “ Naruto just come in already!” She yelled. “I’m taking my key back from him, he never uses it anyway.”

“It isn’t Naruto” Sasuke growled, sensing the annoyingly familiar chakra. What the hell is he doing here, was he trying to piss him off?

“It’s Itachi.” Kakashi opened one eye as the front door opened. This was interesting, why was Itachi here?

Sasuke got up to meet his brother before he could make it into the living room. “What the hell are you doing here?” He demanded aggressively leaning toward his brother.

“Good evening little brother,” Itachi ignored Sasuke’s aggressive stance, “I met Uzumaki san in the market this fine evening and he wished me to convey his regrets that he will not be returning to watch the movie with you, something about the Hyuuga girl came up. He asked me to bring this ramen over in his stead. He swore to me that Hatake-San was dying of starvation and it was an emergency.” Itachi said smoothly sidestepping his brother and walking into the living room. 

He nodded to Kakashi, who he noticed was on the couch feet tucked up under Sakura. He greeted Sakura,” Forgive me for intruding, I only wished to drop this off for Uzumaki san.” He turned to go but was stopped by Sakura saying,” Stay. I mean, if you want, Kakashi already ate Naruto’s food and I will be full after this. Sasuke won’t eat more than what is on his plate, he never does. So you see, that ramen will go to waste.” She said a bit shyly remembering his kiss from earlier. Maybe he would stay after everyone else left? She hoped.

“He can’t. He is doing something with Shisui tonight.” Sasuke interjected before Itachi could reply. He didn’t want his brother anywhere near Sakura.

Kakashi closed his eye and started to snore. Loudly. Pointedly. Clearly he wanted to stay out of whatever this was. He did however continue to listen of course.

“Actually, little brother I find myself suddenly free for the evening and craving ramen. Shisui found someone else to “hang out” with tonight I’m afraid, someone much more attractive than me” he said to Sasuke. 

“Not likely.” Sakura said before she could stop herself. Oh shit, did I say that out loud….

“What?” Sasuke looked at her in surprise. What the hell Sakura, he thought. He knew she didn’t remember, he knew she didn’t know what had happened or how he felt. He still felt betrayed.

Turning toward Sakura and choosing to ignore the outburst, “ I would love to stay thank you. If I stay now, I can still take you to dinner tomorrow right? I had something a bit better than ramen in mind for our date.” Itachi said with a small smile. Sasuke’s chakra flared dangerously, Itachi ignored it.

“Of course!” Sakura laughed, casting a curious side glance at Sasuke. What’s up with them.

“No. You can leave, tonight is only for team 7. And, I told you, you aren’t seeing her tomorrow either.” Sasuke’s face was getting red.

Kakashi sighed in his “sleep”

“Told him when?” Had Sakura missed something? Why was Sasuke acting like this? Surely he wasn’t jealous, since when did he care about her.

“It’s ok Sasuke, Itachi can stay, it’s no biggie, and since when do you get to tell me who I can and can’t spend time with?” Sakura glared at Sasuke. 

What was his deal? Usually, he is so cool and calm. Did something happen between him and his brother?

Itachi walked over to the couch, picked up Kakashi’s legs and moved them over so he could sit down next to Sakura and took her hand in his lap. Sakura blushed and looked at the floor.

“ Looks like I’m staying little brother. After all, this is her apartment, not yours.” He smirked, he knew what he was doing.

Kakashi stopped pretending to sleep at this point.

“Are you two dating?” Kakashi said at the same time Sasuke demanded,.” What the hell do you think you are doing? Don’t sit that close to her and put her hand down. I don’t care if this is her apartment or not , you can not date her, she belongs to me. Don’t touch he.!” His brother had no right, no right to her.

Sasuke’s eyes bled red as his Sharingan activated and he glared hate at Itachi.

“To you? What are you” but Sakura was cut off by Itachi.

“Foolish little brother. She doesn’t belong to you. She was never yours and hasn't been for the last two years. Did you even notice when she stopped loving you? No, Sasuke, she does not belong to you...or me for that matter. She is not something to possess.” Itachi said softly. 

It was time to get this out in the open. He had been respectful of his little brother’s feelings. He had loved Sakura for a long time and he wasn’t giving her up now that he knew she liked him and that her infatuation with his brother was over.

“So you two aren’t dating then?” Kakashi asked Sakura.

“No, tomorrow was going to be our first date. So after tomorrow, maybe?” She looked at Itachi with hope in her eyes.

“Yes,” He smiled at her,” After tomorrow we will be dating. Unlike my little brother, I am not going to waste this opportunity.”

A kunai flew through the air barely passing by Itachi’s face and embedded itself into the wall. Sakura didn’t move.

A thin line of blood slipped down the side of Itachi’s face where it had grazed him.

“Itachi” Sakura went to touch his face but Kakashi grabbed her and flipped back over the couch protecting her with his body.

Itachi could have avoided it but he didn’t. A scratch, that is all he would ever give Sasuke. One small slip of blood. Itachi’s eyes bled red. The hand signs were made in a blur. 

Crows erupted as if out of nowhere knocking dishes to the floor. Sasuke and Itachi had disappeared in an explosion of black feathers.

“Sakura, is there something that happened on your mission with Sasuke that you need to tell me, because if so, now is a great time to do so,” Kakashi said as he got up off of her and gave her a hand up.


	3. Chapter 3

2 HOURS BEFORE NARUTO AND SASUKE SHOW UP AT SAKURA’S WITH TAKE OUT

Sasuke follows Itachi back to their compound after leaving Sakura’s apartment.

“Itachi, we need to talk,” Sasuke called out to Itachi as they passed through the entrance of the Uchiha compound.

“Yes?” Itachi acknowledges his presence.

“Sakura is off-limits. She is my friend, my teammate. I don’t want you getting involved with her.” Sasuke challenged. 

“I saw you. I saw you ask her out on a date and then kiss her.” He added when his brother didn’t say anything.

Itachi looked at his little brother with his head cocked slightly to the side as if looking at him for the first time. 

“Then you know, I am already involved with her. This conversation is over.” and Itachi began to walk toward the main house.

Sasuke followed.

“This is not over. Sakura is off-limits, she belongs to someone already. You can’t have her. She is mine. Not yours, mine.” He was not going to let Itachi swoop in and mess this up for him. He had finally figured his life out and Sakura was a crucial part of his happiness. He was going to do anything to make sure nothing jeopardized that for him.

“As far as I can tell you are the only one that thinks that Sasuke. It is not a relationship if it is one-sided. “ Pity crept into Itachi’s voice, “I’m sorry Sasuke but she doesn’t love you anymore. I waited. I waited till I was sure she was over that childish infatuation she had for you for years. Now that she has given up on you and moved on, there is no reason for me not to pursue her. It is time for you to move on, you can’t make her love you.” 

Itachi paused, “ Or is it for that reason. She wanted you, loved you for so long and now that she is no longer looking at you, now that she is looking at me, only now do you want her? She doesn’t deserve that. You want to own her. I want to adore her.”

“Adore her? You sound ridiculous. You think you know everything, you have everything” Sasuke spat out, low and vicious. “Maybe I never paid her much attention in the past, maybe I was too busy trying to catch up with you. The pride of the Uchiha clan. You are all anyone ever talks about.” 

“I am being choked by your shadow! My accomplishments mean nothing because you’ve already done them. And done them better than me!” Rage was flowing in his veins, behind his eyes, he could feel the darkness building up like a damn in his eyes ready to burst forth with the rage and destruction of a tsunami.

“You don’t get to win this one. She spent her whole life loving me, she loves me. I already took what’s mine and I am not sharing it with anyone, especially you!” Sasuke spoke with hatred in his mouth and blood in his eyes.

….and with that, Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“There you are, Sasuke Kun! Come on let’s get the food! We need to wake Sakura up she has been asleep forever!” Naruto grabbed him by the collar and all but dragged him to the market.

FLASHBACK OVER

Itachi landed in the middle of training ground 8 in a swirl of crows and feathers. Sasuke appeared by the edge of the training ground on the edge of the woods. He stood in the shadows of the forest red eyes blazing chakra, cracking the air around him like a whip.

BACK AT SAKURA’S APARTMENT

“ I don’t know what happened on your mission Sakura, but you need to choose.” Kakashi told her gently.

“Choose? But there is no choice. Sasuke is acting like we are dating but we aren’t. You know better than anyone Kakashi, he was never interested in me romantically. I don’t know why he is acting like this, it is out of nowhere and doesn’t make any sense.” She tucked her feet up under her as she sat on her couch.

Kakashi sat beside her their legs touching. “You said before you don’t remember that night. The night Sasuke used his Sharingan on you without your permission.” Kakashi had a bad feeling about this. Sasuke please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.

Sakura wrinkled her brow in thought, “Yes, I have tried. I can’t remember a thing. It is a bit daunting and bothers me. I needed to wash but my arm was fractured, I couldn’t get my shirt off by myself so I asked Sasuke to help me. I had chest wraps on, it wasn’t inappropriate.” She defended herself, she frowned.

“Sasuke helped you take off your shirt?” Kakashi felt sick. “Then what?”

“Uh, well he got to the last button and asked if I had my chest wrapped, he was very gentlemanly Kakashi.” She tried to defend him.

Kakashi nodded, hoping it was reassuring enough for her to continue.

“I told him I was wearing wraps so he undid the last button and well my shirt fell open but not off and when he brushed the rest of the shirt off my shoulder to help me out of it he um.” She got quiet.

“He what Sakura? I need to know. Something is going on here, I am trying to figure out what it is. Itachi clearly wants to date you. Sasuke is acting like you are dating him already but you say you aren’t. It doesn’t add up. Can you help me figure it out? Can you keep going?” Kakashi doesn’t want to hear the rest but he does want to figure out what is going on.

“He touched me.” 

Kakashi closed his eyes.

“He touched me and told me I was beautiful. He was looking at me how I had always hoped he would look at me. You know like he was in love with me. It scared me a little I guess. He put his arm around me and brought me close to him and…” This was a little embarrassing she trusted Kakashi and she knew she was the key to all of this but still.

“Sakura, tell me.” He growled.

She looked up at him now. His face was tight and drained of blood, white rage. The white fang of konoha indeed. She tried to smile at him but tears came out instead. She was still tired, she was confused. She could feel that she had forgotten something very important but didn’t know what it was. Sasuke was acting like he was in love with her but she had started to get close to Itachi and it was all just so overwhelming.

Feelings from her childhood and teens came flooding back to her and it messed with her thinking. She actually felt guilty for liking Itachi and felt like she was betraying Sasuke but she knew she wasn't. He had rejected her, continuously, and now when she finally found someone and thought she could be happy….she broke.

Kakashi gathered her in his arms and hugged her to his chest. He rocked her back and forth till she quieted a bit.

“Do you think you can tell me what else happened? If anything else happened?” He said gently as he pet her hair holding her to him, her head tucked under his chin.

“He talked, we talked about when we were kids and how Ino and I had been so silly and annoying to him, following him everywhere. He told me how he thought he had been foolish to ignore me back then, can you imagine? He said he was a foolish boy but that he wasn’t a boy anymore that he was ...a man. He...he...kissed my neck and...licked me.” She said the last part in almost a whisper.

“Did he, and did you like it Sakura? When he licked you?” Kakashi’s voice was low as he spoke over her head. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, quick and strong. Was he angry?

“I was shocked that he would do such a thing, I didn’t move. I wanted to push him away but I didn’t. I’m sorry Kakashi. I should have then before he.. before he tugged my chest wraps loose and they fell and he, I tried to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, what was wrong with him but then he kissed me hard it hurt my mouth and I pushed him away from me then.”

Kakashi was holding her tight already and at this his grip on her tightened. She squeaked and he immediately loosened his grip but didn’t let her go.

“I don’t like that he used his Sharingan on me without asking but..he did it to help me. I was really tired and my arm did really hurt. He stopped kissing me when I pushed him away and he didn’t go after me when I went to the river to wash.” She was trying to defend Sasuke, she knew Kakashi was furious. She knew what conclusions he was jumping to.

She just wanted everything to be the way it used to be. They all deserved that right? The fight, the struggle, the hurt. The war was over, Sasuke was home. It could all go back to like it was before, she had her whole team back, she didn’t want anything to come between them again. 

A small doubt lurked in the recesses of her heart though. Something still felt wrong about that night but she couldn’t figure out what.

“Did you sleep with Sasuke?” Kakashi’s question dragged her back from her thoughts.

“No, of course, I didn’t Kakashi! He just…” She furrowed her brow again. Something about his comment struck a chord. There was something, no. No, he wouldn’t have! His sharingan ...did he? The way he has been acting. The things he had been saying…..her fragmented thoughts spun around in her brain making her sick to her stomach.

“No.” She whispered.

“He used his Sharingan on you Sakura. Without telling you.” Kakashi’s eyes grew dark, he had a hunch, and his hunches were usually correct. He hugged her again and closed his eyes, he felt sick. 

BANG BANG BANG! Interrupted both of their thoughts. 

Naruto burst through the front door followed closely by Hinata.

“Sorry to burst in like this Hatake san, Sakura-chan, but” Hinata began to apologize but Naruto Interrupted her, “ Sasuke Kun and Itachi Kun are trying to murder one another at training ground 8! Please Kakashi, you have to stop them, they won’t listen to me and “

“Meet me there.” Kakashi kissed the top of Sakura’s head, pushed her into Naruto’s arms,and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata ran out the door and headed to training ground 8. As they raced across rooftops Naruto was explaining to Sakura that after he and Hinata had eaten at Ichiraku Ramen they had gone for a walk. When they neared the training grounds they felt this heavy dark chakra explode out of nowhere. They raced toward it and found Sasuke yelling angrily at Itachi.

Before Naruto could even call out to them to ask what was going on Sasuke drew his katana and lunged for Itachi.

“I knew they weren’t sparring. I knew something was really wrong. The killing intent, it was terrible. It was almost as powerful as Kurama’s! What’s going on Sakura?” Naruto looked at her concern and worry etched all over his face. Hinata remained silent.

They were nearing their destination. “I don’t know Naruto. We’ll find out soon I guess. Come on, ``she replied, this was all her fault somehow, she knew it.

When they got there they saw Uchiha Shisui and Kakashi standing to one side of the training field. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata set down by them.

“How come you haven’t stopped them?” Sakura demanded of Kakashi.

Shisui nodded to the new arrivals and turned back to the fight before them. His sharingan was activated.

“Do you feel that killing intent Sakura? This isn’t some barroom brawl, this is Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, two of Konoha’s most dangerous shinobi, even I must wait for an opening to successfully end this. Sasuke has a Mangekyo and a Rinnegan we have to be careful.” Kakashi said not looking at her, he too was watching the pair trying to kill one another intently his single sharingan revealed.

Before she could respond however Kakashi looked pointedly at Shisui. “Shisui, use your Mangekyo to look into Sakura’s mind. We need to find out what happened that night she came back from her mission with Sasuke. Take her back to the event, let her mind guide you. She is in denial, shock maybe, go into the genjutsu with her.”

Kakashi turned to Sakura,“I’m sorry Sakura, but we need to know. I explained my hunch to Shisui and brought him up to date on Itachi and Sasuke’s behavior tonight. He agrees something doesn’t make sense. He feels, like I do that Sasuke erased part of your memory and from what you told me at your apartment...I think I know what he erased and why. 

I think Sasuke used his Sharingan on you, not to help you sleep but to make you forget something. Something he may have done that he doesn’t want anyone to know about.” Kakashi deadpanned at her.

He turned to Hinata, “Hinata san, you started training with Tsunade Sama in medical ninjutsu correct? Can you please give Sakura a cursory medical scan before Shisui looks into her mind to make sure she won’t suffer any ill effects afterward?”

“Of course Kakashi sensei.” She glanced at naruto, worry clearly visible on her face.

Sakura looked from Kakashi to Hinata blankly, why did she need a medical scan?” What are you..” but she was interrupted by Itachi taunting Sasuke on the field.

“I know you are hiding something little brother. Look around you. All your friends are here, she is here, Shisui and Kakashi are here. Your secret will not remain so for long. If you hurt her, I will kill you. If you took her unwillingly, I will make you suffer before I kill you.” Itachi told Sasuke as he deflected another shuriken from Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha did not make idle threats, he did not taunt without reason and he did not make false accusations.

Sasuke looked over to where the small group had gathered. “Damn.” was all he said as electricity gathered in his hand. “Chidori!” he raced toward Itachi again. He had to find a way to get to Sakura before Shisui could show her what he had made her forget.

Hinata had finished her scan while Sakura watched the two brother’s in shock.

“Sakura-chan is fine Kakashi sensei, all vitals good and chakra level normal.” Hinata stepped back from Sakura so Shisui could step forward.

“Everything is fine Hinata san?” Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga.

Naruto was quiet as his head turned from Sakura to Hinata, to Kakashi to Shisui, and then finally to Sasuke and Itachi. He had a bad feeling about this and he didn’t like the things Kurama was whispering to him in his head.

“Yes, Kakashi Sensei.” Hinata puzzled at him, “ She is, “ she paused, “Oh!” she looked to the field where the two Uchiha were splitting the air with dark energy and verbal taunts, the realization hit her when she heard what Itachi said to Sasuke as they fought.

“She is not pregnant,” Hinata whispered to Kakashi face bright red.

“Of course I’m not pregnant, why would you think that Kakashi?” Sakura demanded of him.

“Shisui, now, please.” He put a hand on Sakura’s shoulder. “I think that Sasuke took advantage of you that night. The night you can’t remember. Then used his sharingan to make you forget, and that’s why you can’t remember that’s why you feel like something is wrong but you can’t figure out what it is.” Kakashi took her hand. “Whatever we find out Sakura, I’m here for you, you’re not alone. All your friends are here with you.”

Her jaw dropped, “ He would never.” But even as she said it, she remembered the morning after. The soreness, the pain. How none of it made sense. How he wouldn’t make eye contact with her, how he had looked guilty. She had been so tired, she had just wanted to get back to Konoha. She wasn’t tired anymore though and the more she thought of it, the more she felt like Kakashi might be right.

“ He stopped though. When I pulled away from him, he stopped and I went to the river to clean my wounds and…” She tried to deny it but there was no other explanation.

“Shisui, now.” Kakashi told Shisui, “ Sakura, let him. We will take care of it. You don’t need to worry. Everything will be ok. Don’t fight it.”

Shisui gave Sakura a pat on the head, eyes emotionless, “ Just try to relax.” He said uncharacteristically serious. His eyes faded from dark to red, his tomes spun and warped, Sakura fell into Kakashi’s waiting arms and he laid her down on the grass by the side of training field 8.

Hinata knelt by her side and took her hand to comfort her.

She was by the river again, she could see herself trying to get her shorts on.

“Wow I was a mess.” She muttered to herself.

“But you look great in black lace.” Shisui grinned at her. He was standing by her watching the scene by the river.

“Hey! Don’t look!” Sakura tried to cover his eyes.

They both stopped as they saw Sasuke jumped down from the tree overhead to stop the Sakura from the river from falling over.

“I remember that part but then...” Sakura stopped talking. “He was in the tree watching me?”

She heard herself tell Sasuke she was fine and that he could let her go. She heard him tell her no, she saw as he kissed her ear, her neck and lick the side of her throat.

“I don’t remember any of this happening” Sakura whispered as though to herself.

Shisui curled his fists into balls at his side. “You don’t remember Sasuke using his sharingan on you either do you? From what Kakashi told me, he did it without your permission. From the looks of this, he did other things without your permission.”

“Yes” was all she said as they continued to watch.

They heard Sasuke say in a husky lust filled voice that he wanted her, that he knew she wanted him too. They watched as he took off her bra, her panties, as he started to undo his pants.

They heard her tell him no, that it didn’t feel right, that she didn’t know what she wanted.

They saw him take his pants off as he tried to convince her, they heard the desperation in his voice, the demand. They heard her say with force that she didn’t want to and for him to let her go and then they heard his angered reply, accusing Itachi for being the reason for her not wanting him, accusing her of wanting Itachi over him, him claiming she belonged to him.

He sounded so angry. He sounded insane.

He held her arms at her side and lifted her up, she screamed out in pain as the pressure ripped through her fractured arm. She watched in horror as he slammed her down hard and fast over his cock. She stood there frozen.

“This isn’t real...this isn’t real, how could, it can’t be real.” She was in shock. Even as she denied it though. Her gut coiled, she knew.

“How could I not know? How could I forget something like...like this!”

Shisui was shaking in anger beside her. “We can go now if you want. You don’t need to see the rest. We saw enough. We know what happened now.” He didn’t touch her, but he leaned toward her and tried to sound gentle above his anger, “ You don’t need to see anymore, we can go now.”

“No.” She replied, “ I need to see everything, I need to know exactly what he did to me.” Her jaw was tight, her eyes wide. She wasn't shaking yet, that would come later.

She watched as Sasuke told the Sakura by the river that he knew she loved him, that he knew this was what she wanted, that he was going to break her, that her body belonged to him, not Itachi and that, and that he loved her. He sounded deranged.

Loved her? How could someone say such a thing while they….she dropped to the ground doubled over.

She kneeled on the ground willing herself to watch. When he had finished, he had used his sharingan on her and she fell asleep underneath him. He had pumped into her a few more times before he pulled out and rolled over and lay beside her.

He rose naked from her sleeping body and washed himself then her. He dressed her and picked her up and started walking back to their camp.

“How are we seeing this Shisui, aren’t I asleep?”

“His sharingan is still activated we see what he sees now, it is part of my Mangekyo.” He told her.

They followed him back to the campsite

Sasuke took her to the tent and tucked her into bed then went to sit by a tree. He seemed to be deep in thought, then it faded out and faded back in. They were inside the tent now watching Sasuke touch her body in her sleeping state. 

They watched as he played with her breasts and then…

“I’m going to wait outside, I don’t uh, I’ll be outside Sakura.” Shisui said face red.

She watched him use her again, come in her again. She stumbled out of the tent just as Sasuke was mumbling to himself she told him she didn’t love him anymore, and she fell to the ground.

That’s when Shisui grabbed her arm and drew her back out of the genjutsu, back to the field next to training ground 8 where Sasuke and Itachi were still fighting.

She immediately threw up. She tried to stand and fell back down. Hands, so many hands were on her. She screamed and tried to bat them away. She was crying now, clutching her arms to her middle. She heaved again but nothing came up. Her head was spinning, darkness, then nothing. She had blacked out.

Itachi was by her side in a moment. The moment he saw her drop to her knees he was there beside her. He gathered her up into his arms “Sakura” he said urgently, looking from Kakashi to Shisui.

No one had time to say anything because the next second Sasuke was there trying to take Sakura from Itachi’s arms but he never got the chance.

“Teleporter” Uchiha Shisui met him with a kunai to his shoulder, a hand to his wrist, breaking Sasuke’s hold on his katana and kicking him in the chest to the ground. He made the hand signs for a fire sealing jutsu and Sasuke ‘s arms and legs flung out like a starfish pinned to the ground in flames.

“Quickly, someone, this won’t last much longer with that rinnegan of his!” Shisui called over his shoulder

Naruto and 3 shadow clones held Sasuke down while Hinata shoved a needle in his arm knocking him out with a quick sedative.

“What did you see?” It was Naruto who spoke,looking up at Shisui from the ground where he lay atop a now non moving Sasuke. He rose to his feet to walk back to Sakura, “ what did you see?” He repeated.

Shisui looked at Sakura limp in Itachi’s arms, “ Everything.” He looked from Kakashi to Sasuke to Itachi back to Sakura.

“What everything, what did you…” Shisui cut Naruto off before he could finish.

“Everything!” Shisui shouted with uncharacteristic rage.

“The sedative won’t last long, it is one of my own making, and I am still learning. We only have about ten minutes.” Hinata spoke tentatively.

“That’s it?” Kakashi asked astonished.

“Well, I don’t want to hurt anyone if I mess it up so I made a bunch of ten min ones and I figured I could…” Hinata’s face was red.

“Okay okay we have about 8 minutes left, what do we do with him?” Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

Sasuke pulled himself up from the ground but before he could stand Shisui kicked his legs out from under him and he fell back to the ground. “Don’t move scum.”

“You disgust me.” Shisui said almost quietly.. He looked at Sakura then back at his cousin, “You didn’t just rape her, you brutaly raped her, you tortured her!”

Shisui shot an arm out and knocked Sasuke out. He fell forward, face down.

Something snapped inside of Itachi.

“What?” Itachi said in disbelief.

“So much for 8 minutes,” Kakashi sighed.

“No, No, it isn’t possible.” Naruto started to say but Shisui activated his sharingan and looked into Naruto’s eyes. Naruto’s eyes glazed over and he started to hyperventilate as he came back out of the genjutsu, he had seen enough. His eyes grew wide, his chakra flared. He started to glow red.

“Enough.” Kakashi said. There was death in his voice, his own chakra pulsating in the dusk. 

“You are sure, you saw it?” He asked Shisui. 

“Yes, and so did she. All of it. Both times.” Shisui looked at the older man.

“He raped her twice?” Kakashi bit out anger rolling off him in waves.

“Once while she was awake and he tortured her with it and once after he had knocked her out with his sharingan when she was unconscious.” Shisui told him.

Naruto went to a distressed Hinata to comfort her, he drew her away from the others by a large tree and sat her down. He stood by her watching the group a small distance away.

Itachi had heard enough. He laid Sakura back onto the ground, slowly, deliberately, and rose to his feet. He had never intended on killing his younger brother, he had only intended to beat some sense into him.

No one stopped him as he activated his own mangekyou sharingan and walked the few feet it took for him to reach his little brother. Shisui stood at his side, his own sharingan still activated.

Sasuke lay face down. No one had noticed he had come to. They had all been focusing on Sakura.

Itachi felt it before he could react. The one time his little brother beat him to anything. The one time he was too distracted, too angry to focus.

Itachi gasped, Sakura raised her head and looked at Itachi then at Sasuke, they all looked. The rinnegan eye met two sets of mangekyo sharingan, a sharp cracking noise filled their ears, deafening, chakra flashed from all three Uchiha. and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

It was heavy. It was cold. She felt like she was going to throw up, again.

She was weightless. She was being pulled in all directions. Thoughts flooded her mind, but the one she chose to focus on was that her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi hadn’t gotten to finish their movie. What a ridiculous thing to focus on at a time like this.

She laughed, or at least she thought she had laughed. There was no sound. Did the vibration move through her or come from her. It lacked resonance. It was as if everything was moving, everything was everything and then, simultaneously, nothing. There was nothing. She didn’t exist.

CRASH!

She groaned. Okay, she thought, that was something, and it hurt a lot. If she was in pain that meant she was whole again? Alive at least.

She opened her eyes to white, was she blind? She heard a moaning sound coming from her left. She could hear several moaning sounds, one of which was her own. At least she could hear again.

She tried to roll over onto her side but remained flat on her back. Her muscles seemed to be spasming, she couldn’t make them move the way she wanted them to. Had she been electrocuted? Her professional opinion, yes.

A shadow fell over her. Her body tensed. That chakra signature. Relief. 

“Itachi?” she breathed. Her voice was small, faint even. Was it hers? It seemed she had plenty of questions but no answers.

“Sakura.” Itachi was kneeling at her side caressing her face. His voice was raspy as through his throat hurt or like he had been screaming for a long time.

” Thank goodness you are alive. Are you hurt?” His hand shook. He had been terrified. He had thought he had lost her or that she had been killed. He knew something was happening, had happened to them and that Sasuke was to blame.

He helped her up to a sitting position. His arm behind her, on her back bracing her in case she wasn’t able to remain upright on her own. His arm shook slightly, he frowned at the weakness.

“No, I think I am ok, just, just a bit shaken. What happened? Do you know?” She looked around her vision clear once more. She looked to Itachi, his Sharingan was activated as he looked around frowning. There was a cut on his cheek, oh, Sasuke.

The thought of him hit her like a physical blow to the chest. Sasuke. Rape. Rinnegan. Sharrigan…now.

“I am not sure where we are or what happened. I can see the others though, we seem to have been knocked around maybe? Scattered. It doesn’t appear that anyone else is hurt but…” He was scanning the forest around them. Something was not right, it didn’t seem like Konoha. Where was Sasuke?

“I don’t see Naruto or Hinata.” He told her reluctantly, he didn’t want her to worry but he knew she would ask.

Or Sasuke she thought feeling like she would be sick again. Would she ever get rid of this feeling?

“Oi!” They heard Shisui’s voice calling to them as he made his way over. He appeared to be ok, a few bumps and cuts here and there but nothing major. His movements were as fluid and as confident as ever.

“What the hell was that? I feel hungover without the pleasure of getting drunk. It seems a bit unfair if you ask me.” Shisui grinned at them obviously trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah,” Kakashi appeared with a pop.

“You teleported 6 feet Kakashi? You really are lazy.” Sakura teased, she was starting to feel a bit more like herself.

“I can’t locate Sasuke.” Itachi murmured. Sasuke’s chakra signal wasn’t to be found. Itachi had been scanning their surroundings since he had woken up, there was no trace of him.

“I can’t sense him either” Shisui confirmed. Shisui was a decent sensor nin too.

“Nor Naruto or Hinata” Kakashi added. He too had been scanning the area for Sasuke.

“We need to look for them” Sakura made to raise but Itachi put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

“Rest, you still look a bit out of sorts. Here, take this, for now, it will help give you a bit of an energy boost and calm your nerves. You have been through a lot, mentally, today.” He gave her a small pill, not a soldier pill but a small green pill the size of a peanut.

She took it and crunched it between her teeth. She made a gagging noise. It tasted absolutely disgusting, she was definitely going to barf again.

“You didn’t warn her they taste like rotten meat?” Shisui grinned.

“She needs it.” Itachi meant if he had, she wouldn’t have eaten it. Too right she wouldn’t have, Sasuka knew what he meant without saying it.

They all stood there for a moment looking around. The air was still a bit charged, like ozone. Their predicament was dawning on them slowly.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and said, “ I don’t think we are in Konoha forest anymore, it smells off, different but familiar. Maybe on the outskirts.” He had a hunch but he hoped he was wrong.

“Do you think Sasuke teleported us somewhere? Maybe Naruto and Hinata didn’t get caught up in it, they were the ones farthest away from him, maybe it didn’t reach them because of our Sharingan?” Shisui offered.

“Maybe,” Was all Itachi had time to say before 4 powerful chakra signatures landed nearby.  
_________________

Hashirama, 1st Hokage of Konoha sat up straight in his chair in the Hokage tower of the newly formed Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. His whole body vibrated with an awareness. Energy pulsated through his blood, his heart skipped a beat.

The Hokage looked out of the window of his tower to the forest that he had created. Beautifully dense forest filled with tall trees with thick trunks. He could feel it, could sense it’s arrival. He closed his eyes. It was as though the energy of the sun was calling him to the forest. Someone had come.

“Tobirama!” He called.

A moment later the door opened and in walked the future Nidaime, Senju Tobirama, his brother.

“Yes brother? He asked. He stiffened, what was that 3 no 4 new signatures.

“The forest has some visitors go greet them will you. In fact, I will come with you. They are strong, can you feel them?” Hashirama asked his brother, who was known to be a very good sensor.

“Just as I came in, yes. You mean you felt them before that?” Tobirama was surprised he is usually the better sensor than his brother, in fact he prides himself on it. His brother is amazing as it is he has to be better at something.

“Let’s go, and be careful. We don’t know what we will meet.” The Hokage takes off his Kage robes and they head out the door toward the forest. There is a smile on his face he doesn’t bother to conceal...finally.

They are nearing the gate when they see Madara and his brother Izuna running toward the forest. They jump down catching their attention.

“You felt it no doubt?” Izuna asks Tobirama.

“Hashirama felt them first actually” Tobirama replies, as look of surprise on the younger Uchiha's face.” I know.” Tobirama isn’t grumbling per se but….

“Regardless of who felt their presence first, they are present and need to be looked into.” Madara interjected.

Madara was smiling. He caught Hashirama’s eye and they smiled at one another.

Tobirama frowned from his brother to Madara. “What’s going on, do you two know something?”

“Nothing brother, I am betting Madara is thinking what I am though. These signatures are strong and powerful, if they can be convinced to join our village it would help us tremendously” Hashirama tried to stem his excitement in the face of his critical brother .

“Indeed, that was my thought.” Madara was smiling again. “It would be good to add some strong nin to our village, let’s hope they are not already part of another village.” Madara started toward the forest again with Izuna in tow.

“Hey”. Hashirama protested. “Wait for us!”

_________________

Itachi, Kakashi, and Shisui took defensive positions surrounding Sakura as if it had been planned.

Great thought Sakura, I’m still being protected. She sighed, but what did she expect from two Anbu captains and Anbu Shisui Uchiha. Men she sighed.

Red eyes met red eyes, but they were not any form of Sharingan she knew. Oh, they weren’t Sharingan at all!

“Aww crap.” She fell to her knees again. The shock was just too much. It was one thing after another. She felt like her life was spiraling out of control.

Kakashi stepped back so his legs braced her back holding her up, “You okay Sakura, try to stay alert, we don’t know who they are.” She was weak right now, damn it, he thought, would she even be able to run or dodge a hit if needed. He looked up into the face of the newcomer, shit.

“Nidaime sama” She choked.

“So it seems.” She heard Itachi say quietly his voice lacking the disbelief she felt at that moment. How the hell was he always so calm? She evied him.

Shisui gasped. “Impossible.” Shisui had a very bad feeling about this.

“What are you doing so close to our village, state your business.” Red eyes commanded.

He was tall, taller than the history books alluded to. He was big too, wide muscled chest, big strong arms, and he looked pissed off. White hair standing out like a porcupine, he resembled the pervy sage but had none of the jolly nature. Red eyes scanned them over, face stern and unyielding. 

The men around Sakura tensed but remained in a defensive position. None of them were sure what their next move should be considering they were most likely back in the warring states era and in the presence of the second Hokage. 

Their brains were still coming to grips with the shock, not the mention they had a team member down. She may not be injured but she didn’t seem to be handling this well.

“Itachi” Whispered Shisui, “What’s the plan?”

Itachi caught Kakashi’s eye. “Defensive form B?” He didn’t like doing it but….

“Yeah.” Kakashi sighed, there wasn’t any other choice.

“Okay,” Shisui made the hand signs as several kunai sped through the air at head level. Shit he’s fast Shisui thought. He grinned, but I’m faster.

The small group disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tobirama touched down one second too late to where the small group had been just a moment ago. Impossible he thought, no one was faster than he was.

“Looks like you aren’t the fastest shinobi around anymore.” Chided Izuna as he jumped from a nearby tree landing gracefully next to Tobirama grinning.

“Who were they?” Tobirama asked without looking at Izuna, he was still surprised at how they had gotten away from him.

“How should I know? Their chakra signatures just poof showed up and set the whole village on alert. Out of nowhere.” He replied.

“Yes, and those signatures, they are very strong. We need to find them.” Tobirama didn’t like this, this was bad. They could be a threat to the village. More importantly where did they come from. Were they spies?

“You’re the sensory type, you mean to tell me you can’t find them?” The dark-haired man teased.

“Shut up Izuna, if I can’t sense them I know you can’t either. This is serious! They could be spies, they could have been hired to destroy the village before we can become more powerful. We need to track them and fast.” Tobirama didn’t have time to listen to the playfully annoying Uchiha.

“Send a hawk to Madara, report what we have found thus far and meet me at the cave by the river.” He turned to the other shinobi standing by, “ Come with me, we must make haste.” They jumped to the trees and spread out to search. He knew it had been a bad idea for them to split up. They should have stayed together.

Izuna sighed. He pulled a scroll from his waist and wrote out: 4 unknown Shinobi spotted at the edge of Konoha forest, 3 males, 1 female. Targets fled with unknown jutsu. Tracking in progress. Will report when events transpire.

Izuna rolled and sealed the scroll. He summoned a small hawk, attached the scroll and lifted his arm to the sky, and it flew away. He had only gotten a glimpse by the time he had arrived but he could have sworn the woman had pink hair, like cherry blossoms. He smiled at the thought.

Izuna jumped to the trees to meet up with Tobirama. He should be by the river by now, the man moved as fast as lightning...but not as fast as that little group. Izuna laughed to himself, the look on Tobirama’s face! 

He had to admit, he was amazed by their speed. Two of them, the ones with dark hair, they looked familiar, but he didn’t recognize their chakra signatures. Could they be Uchiha?

_________________

They landed with a pop. All three men landed on their feet but Sakura who had been sitting down when Shisui had teleported them promptly fell over.

Damn it!” She huffed. She was getting pissed at how weak she had been these last 24 hours.

Itachi reached down to help her up but she smacked his hand away. “I can stand on my own, thank you very much, I’m not a helpless little girl you know, damn Uchiha!” She bit out at him with a glare her temper flaring.

Shisui snickered and Itachi gave her a very small smile.

”Hn.” He loved her fire. Her eyes sparkled and flared when she was pissed off and her mouth tightened into a little slant. Adorable.

“Well, that was...disturbing.” Kakashi drew their attention to himself. 

“That was the Nidaime yes?” Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. This was a problem.

Shisui and Itachi exchanged looks.

“The Rinnegan?.” Sakura offered.

“I believe so” Itachi agreed, it was the only logical answer that he could come up with.

“I left Pakkun behind to spy on them. We need information that they wouldn’t be likely to share with us.” Kakashi said and Pakkun stepped out of a nearby bush.

“You can still summon?” Sakura was pleased, it meant she could still summon Lady Katsuyu if needed. This small realization helped steady her a bit. There was something she still had control over, it grounded her. The falling feeling in her stomach started to lessen. She took a deep calming breath and let it out again. Yes, she could handle this, it was going to be ok.

“Hey, boss” Pakkun gruffed, nodding to Sakura.

“What did you find out Pakkun?” Greeted Kakashi, giving him a small treat he kept in his pocket next to his porn that he liked to refer to as a romance novel.

“That was Tobirama, he is searching for all of you presently, he is going to meet up with someone named Izuna at the cave by the river once Izuna reports the issue of 4 strong unknown shinobi chakra signatures popping up in Konoha forest. Apparently, the whole village is on alert. They think you might be spies or hired to destroy the village because it is so new and might become a threat one day. He sent the missive by hawk summons to Madara.” Pakkun reported faithfully.

Kakashi thanked him and gave him another treat. Pakkun poofed away with one last wave at Sakura.

Sakura gasped.” Uchiha Madara.” 

The man that had slaughtered so many of her friends and family, they were back in the warring states era with Madara fucking Uchiha! She groaned , just freaking great. He was a psychopathic mad man!

Everyone was silent for a moment while the gravity of the situation sunk in.

“Fuck Me.” Sakura groaned. She couldn’t take much more of this.

Shisui smirked.

“I would love to beautiful but can I have your name first?” A dark-haired man appeared close by with a grin on his face eyeing the pink haired woman up and down. He apparently liked what he saw because the smile only seemed to grow the more he drank her in.

“Madara, that is no way to speak to a lady.” A brown-haired man interjected, popping up beside the latter with a small frown of disapproval.

“You’re right Hashirama, that can wait till later I suppose,” Madara smirked. He was still leering at her even as he said it could wait.

Later my ass Sakura thought. Crazy psycho nin. No way in hell.

“That’s Hokage sama to you, Madara, address my brother with respect” Tobirama spat out as he walked up from behind a cluster of trees and stood by his brother, arms crossed in front of his chest. Pompous ass.

“Easy killer, you’re just pissed because there is someone out there who moves faster than you now” Izuna laughed in Tobirama’s face. When did he get here? Tobirama grumbled to himself. He must be losing his touch.

“Uchiha bastard.” Tobirama took a step toward Izuna, who drew his sword in response. 

“Speaking of Uchiha, “ Madara nodded toward Itachi, Shisui, and Kakashi ignoring Tobirama’s outburst, “ They have Sharingan, and Konoha headbands.”

All heads turned toward them and Sakura gasped again. She bit her lip, oh shit. How the hell are they going to explain that? No one was going to believe they were loyal Konoha shinobi that got transferred back in time. She could still hardly believe it herself for heaven’s sake! They would think they had killed and stolen the headbands, this could be bad very, very bad.

“Uchiha?” The Senju brothers spoke as one looking at Itachi and Shisui, they did look the part with their dark hair and similar facial features. All the Uchiha looked very similar.

“Although, the one doesn’t seem to be very Uchiha like, “ Izuna pointed rudely at Kakashi.

“I’m not an Uchiha, it was a gift,” Kakashi said evenly. His sharingan spinning tomes in his head and settling on Madara.

“Gift?” Madara’s eyebrows rose. “A gift from whom? and did you kill them first?”

“Wouldn’t be a gift if it wasn’t given willingly would it now” Kakashi stood firm, albeit slightly slouched in his usual manner.

“Shut up Kakashi, are you trying to piss them off? You know who they are, are you crazy?” Sakura scolded him. She spoke without thinking.

“A woman with a voice, interesting. You’re a bold one aren’t you there beautiful? And you know who we are?” Madara was looking intently at Sakura again, almost like her knew her.

“Blow it out your ass!” Sakura glared at the Uchiha clan head of her history books.

Madara and Izuna burst out laughing.

Hashirama looked shocked at first but then he laughed and grinned at her. He too had been watching her carefully since arriving.

“Take your own advice much Sakura?” Muttered Kakashi.

Tobirama continued to glare at them.

“I like her.” Izuna smiled at Sakura, yes the pink hair suited her. 

His brother was right she was indeed beautiful but not just because of her pink hair and green ee\yes, no it was her attitude. She was strong and held the respect of three clearly powerful men. He was interested in getting to know her better. Hopefully they wouldn’t kill them right away if at all.

“She is spoken for,” Itachi said quietly. “By me.”

“Is she indeed?” Hashirama put in looking at Madara and Izuna a bit nervously, “Well there you have it Uchiha, she isn’t for the taking, let’s just get back to business shall we?” She was spoken for hum? The look on her face says otherwise.

“I don’t belong to anyone” Sakura turned her glare to Itachi, “ We haven’t even gone on our first date!” She kicked him in the leg not hard, but to emphasize her statement.

“Now is not the time Sakura,” Itachi warned her. Trying to shake her off his arm that she had unwisely decide to grab onto it.

“Oh? Well maybe there won’t even be a time then hum? “ and she looked away from him. “I’m not going to sit back and let you make all the decisions and tell me what to do. You should know that if you know anything about me.” She knew she should shut up, she knew this was not the time and place. But she had already started might as well see it though.

“Trouble in paradise?” Izuna laughed. Madara grinned, his gaze on Sakura turning predatory. Sakura glared at him.

“Could we get back to the part where they showed up out of nowhere, ran from me and are a threat to our village?” Tobirama said condescendingly.

“Yes yes, of course, brother.” Hashirama turned toward them, “ Who are you and where did you come from?” He asked kindly with none of Tobirama’s suspicions. He sounded more curious than anything else.

Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui exchanged looks. Sakura was still glaring at Madara.

They remained silent.

“You are in the presence of the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the co-founder and clan head of the Uchiha, his brother and myself the second in command to the Senju clan. Answer the question or you will be killed where you stand.” Tobirama glared at them.

“Hey hey Tobi Kun, wait a minute, there is no need to be so forceful, I am sure there is a good reason, I mean they haven’t really done anything but run from you and they didn’t attack, and the kunoichi already said they knew who we were, so I mean really why are you” But Hashirama didn’t get a chance to finish.

“Don’t call me Tobi Kun in front of Unknown, possibly enemy shinobi!” Tobirama all but yelled at the Hokage.

Sakura hit herself in the forehead with her palm.”Ugh, is this really happening?”

Shisui laughed out loud at the same time as Izuna.

Silence fell over both groups.

“See, “ Protested Hashirama, “ They don’t seem violent or like they are a threat. Let’s bring them back to the village, maybe they are just looking for a home? The woman looks like she could use some rest” Hashirama glanced over at Sakura concern evident in his eyes.

Sakura was touched by this small gesture of kindness. It is one thing to hear about someone’s kindness and good deeds generations later but too see it first hand, have that kindness directed at you...it meant so much more, and after the day she’s had, she almost cried.

“Are you crazy?” Tobirama looked at his brother as though he really was crazy.

“As much as I despise it, I agree with Tobi Kun,” Madara said with a smirk at Tobirama who glared at him.” We don’t know who they are. Two of them are obviously Uchiha but I have never seen them or heard of them before. One is clearly a Sharingan thief and the girl, well, have you seen a girl with pink hair before? I rather like it of course but she does look a bit strange don’t you think with those big green eyes looking right through you.” He stopped speaking abruptly and earned a glare from Kakashi and Itachi alike.

“She could be a distant relation of the Uzumaki” Izuna spoke. “With hair like that.”

“The Uzumaki? Hashirama queried. ”That is a very interesting concept. Though I must admit I like the pink better than the bright red.”

“That is speculation and means nothing, we need to question them through torture, I’ll start with the girl.” Tobirama stepped forward to take Sakura.

Itachi moved like a flash and had Tobirama by the throat and up against the tree before anyone else could move, Shisui had Izuna much in the same position a moment later, and Kakashi had Sakura back up against a tree shielding her from the danger that was sure to come now that Itachi and Shisui were both occupied.

Hashirama’s eyes went wide, so fast he thought, they were so fast!

“Hum, “ Madara hummed,”You are indeed fast, talented shinobi but this has gone on long enough, Hashirama?”

Hashirama nodded as he stepped forward “Wood release” Tree branches sprung from the ground wrapping themselves around Kakashi forcing him into a kneeling position.

Madara leapt forward reaching out to grab ahold of Sakura but jumped back before he could be swallowed by a violent crater that erupted from a tiny fist. Kakshi slouched in the tangle of his wood prison.

Hashirama’s jaw hung open and Madara looked like he was in love. “Holy shit” could be heard from both Izuna and Tobirama.

“Amazing”, Hashirama said a huge grin breaking out across his face. He looked at her with such raw adoration it infuriated her.

“Enough!” Sakura yelled at the men, her hand on her hip. “ I am sick and tired of you men thinking you can just order me around, beat one another up and make all the decisions on your own. This ends now! Uchiha cousins! Let them go !” She points a dainty finger at Tobirama and Izuna. 

“You!”, She points at Hashirama, “Let him go!”she points at Kakashi tangled on the ground, “and you! “ She points at Madra,” Stop fucking looking at me like that or I will bury you a thousand feet into the ground after I pummell your face!”

Itachi let go of Tobirama and was at Sakura’s side as Shisui did the same with Izuna stepping back next to Itachi.

She looked at Hashirama, “See? We mean you no harm.”

Hashirama nodded and released Kakashi who rose to his feet standing close to Sakura almost touching.

She nodded her thanks, “Now then boys, shall we talk and play nice or do I need to start busting heads?” She stretched her arms out in front of her and cracked her knuckles with a sweet smile on her face.

“I love you.” Sighed Izuna

Itachi glared at him but Sakura laughed.

“I get her first” Madara shot a glance at his brother, “unless you want to share her?”

Izuna grinned at his brother, “Maybe.”


	5. Chapter 5

They stood in the office of the Hokage. It was tense to say the least. Tobirama continued to glare at everyone, his brother in particular.

Hashirama sighed, “ Izuna, please show our guests to their housing, the ones in the center of the village should suffice.” He wished his brother would trust him more. He was the Hokage and the head of their clan. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew he could trust these people. He had a hunch, well more than a hunch but he couldn’t share that with his brother.

Izuna nodded. 

“The kunoichi?” He started to ask.

“In her own house,” Hashirama said.

“No, that is not acceptable, with all due respect, “ Kakashi said before Itachi had a chance to interject, “ Sakura needs to be with her team, we will stay in one dwelling. I’m sure you understand we wish to keep her close to us, we do not know if the evil that brought us here will follow. We don’t want her to be unprotected Hokage Sama.”

“I am sorry, I understand your concern but an unwed Lady can not share the same housing as her team. It is inappropriate.” Hashirama stated, he would not budge on this. He did not want Sakura living with 3 other men.

“I am not a lady, I am a kunoichi Hokage Sama, however, it is your village and you do not know us yet. Please excuse my former Sensei, he means well. He has always protected and looked out for me. It is hard for him to stop just because I have grown up. Are the dwellings close to one another at least?” She inquired.

“They are next door to one another and share a small private court!” Hashirama beamed. 

“ A woman of your beauty ought to be surrounded by the beauty of the same standard.” He added. 

She had spoken well he thought. She has both grace and intelligence. He would enjoy getting to know her here.

Sakura blushed. Now that she wasn’t angry she was a bit more self-conscious and all the attention she had been getting lately unnerved her a bit. She was used to Sasuke and his emotionally stunted “hn”, ignoring her and thinking her worthless.

“Thank you Hokage sama,” She bowed.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something but Shisui flung an arm over his shoulders and said. “Thank you for your kindness Hokage Sama.”

“Thank you,” Kakashi bowed.

They followed a bemused Izuna out of the office.

“So what do you think?” Hashirama looked at Madara after the little group had left the office.

“I think their story is hard to believe but also hard to refute. With my storage burnt down and considering it was you who did it, very hard to refute. I look forward to getting to know the pink haired woman more.” Madara looked out the window.

______________

PREVIOUSLY IN THE FOREST

Itachi continued to glare at Izuna and Sakura sighed.

“Itachi stand down, that isn’t helping anything.” Sakura put her other hand on her other hip and leaned forward toward him scowling, like a kitten trying to be a tiger.

“What would help, is you telling us where you came from, why you are here and why we ought not to kill you outright,” Tobirama said aggressively.

Sakura pursed her lips for a moment, noticed a smile had broken out on Madara’s face and immediately stopped. Does the man think of anything else?

“We are from the future.” She said. No truth like the dead panned truth.

Silence.

More silence…

*Crickets*

“The future” Tobirama deadpanned.

“Of all the ridiculous, what do you think you, are you seriously trying to tell me that, “ Tobirama was hitting his stride. Sakura could see where this was going and cut him off.

“I can prove it.” She gestured to Itachi and Shisui. “ As you stated these two are Uchiha. Allow me to introduce, Uchiha Shisui, the Teleporter. This is his cousin and clan heir in our own time Uchiha Itachi, of the Crow. “ She took Kakashi by the arm and drew him forward, “ And this is Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin, or Kakashi of the Sharingan, also my former Sensei, well my first sensei. My other sensei is Senju Tsunade, your great granddaughter. She taught me how to be a medic nin and helped me with my Strength of a Hundred Seal” She looked to Hashirama and pointed at the diamond on her forehead.

“My great granddaughter?” He spoke amazed.

“You’re a medic-nin?” Madara said just as amazed.

“What is the Strength of a Hundred seal? It looks like the seal the Uzumaki have, so are you an Uzumaki?” Izuna asked her with a flirtatious smile.

“It’s a jutsu from the Sage of Six Paths era that is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. By storing a vast amounts of chakra over an extended period of time. Once the seal is formed, my already impressive chakra control allows me to perform techniques without any wasted energy. The stored chakra can be released into my body, greatly amplifying the power of my techniques. The seal will permanently remain in the centre of my forehead, presumably so that I can keep on benefiting from its effects.”

“Yes, I have excellent chakra control, hence the craters and I am a medic-nin. I learned everything I know about healing from Tsunade sama, your relation, and yours,” She looked at Tobirama, who was no longer scowling but still didn’t look overly friendly. In fact, he looked stunned.

“You’re incredible.” Madara said sincerely and even Tobirama couldn’t help but look a little impressed.

Madara focused on Kakashi next,“Kakashi of the Sharingan hum?” Madara said, “ Who’s?”

“A former teammate of mine, Uchiha Obito, who got crushed beneath a boulder on a mission. Our teammate, a medic-nin by the name of Rin extracted his activated Sharingan and transplanted it into my own. My eye having been damaged in a recent skirmish. Obito was dying, we could not save him. It was his offer to replace my damaged eye with his Sharingan.” Kakashi didn’t go into it much further. There was a lot more to it, of course, Obito who posed as Madara, who tricked the Akatsuki, who was tricked by Zetsu. Another time maybe.

“That is not proof that you are from the future.” Tobirama was still unconvinced but seemed to lose a bit of his previous hostility.

“You are correct,” It was Itachi that spoke this time. “Uchiha sama, “ He addressed Madara.

“What is the date? Has the storage facility fire occurred yet? The one that ignited all the fireworks meant for the summer festival?” Itachi asked.

“Storage fire? We haven’t had a storage fire. As far as I know, all the fireworks are safe” Madara replied but curious as to where this was going.

“See they are lying, “ Tobirama huffed crossing his arms again.

“Maybe it is yet to happen, he did inquire as to the date.” Izuna offered with a small smile in Sakura’s direction passing over Itachi.

“It is the 14th of June, Itachi san.” Madara addressed Itachi politely much to everyone’s surprise.

Itachi returned the gesture with a nod of respect and said, ”Then may I suggest we camp here for the night and allow history to run its course, proving both our innocence and the validity of our claim? Tonight a fire will break out in the compound, no one will be able to put it out. It will burn your storage house to the ground, there will be nothing but ash come morning. The children will be very upset, there won’t be any fireworks for this Summer’s festival unfortunately.””

“How do we know you won’t set the fire yourselves. Or have someone else do it for you?” Tobirama asked.

Hashirama nodded reluctantly. “He has a good point.”

“Because I know who set the fire, it was an accident the person felt terrible, but it is a humorous tale that has been passed down as a bedtime story and a warning to little ones over generations. It is one of the things he will be known for even in our time, along with his great contributions to the village.” Itachi smiled. “It will be a surprise, but an irrefutable one, giving credence to our claim.”

“I’ll stay, they can’t be left out here on their own after all, they might escape, or attack us when we aren’t looking, or call for backup. How do we know they are alone, there might be more of them hidden in the woods. They could have planned this the whole time, waiting for us to let down our guard so they could kill us in our sleep.” Tobirama said, a bit dramatically.

“You can’t be easy to live with, don’t you want to smack him at least 40 times a day?” Sakura asked Hashirama smiling infectiously at him.

Izuna and Madara laughed.

Hashirama blushed a little, “Ah well, uh he meant no offense, he is just very well, um that’s just how he is?” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed.

Sakura smiled at him and he blushed even more.

“We will stay as well,” Madara informed them.

“Me too!” Hashirama smiled.

“You can’t stay! “ Tobirama protested, “You’re the Hokage! You shouldn’t even be here now, go back to the village. We will send you word when their story has been confirmed.”

“Bossy aren’t you?” Kakashi grinned.

Tobirama glared at him.

“But I want to stay, we can grill fish and tell stories.” Hashirama trailed off in the face of his younger brother whose face was growing red with anger.

“I’ll see you later, it was nice to meet you, I hope it goes well.” Hashirama poofed away.

Tobirama smirked. “Izuna go get firewood, I will get fish, you there,” He pointed at Shisui, “ get some water from the river”

“You take out the bedrolls from this storage scroll and set them up “ He threw a scroll to Sakura. 

“You build a fire pit” He pointed to Kakashi and turning to Madara and Itachi he said, “ Madara you can watch him.”

“I can , can I?” Madara looked at Itachi who shrugged.

“I’ll be back.” Tobirama headed to the river.

“Bossy little shit isn’t he?” Madara looked at Itachi.

“Hn.”

“So tell me about my future, do I take over the world?” Madara joked with Itachi.

“You try but we stop you in the great 4th shinobi war.” Itachi deadpanned.

“Itachi!” Sakura yells at him “ Don’t say things like that!”

“What?” Madara says “ I really do try to take over the world?” He didn’t seem surprised.

Itachi looks at Sakura as she stalks toward him, ” No.” He says and turns to grab her by her arm leading her away from Madara.

Madara looks after them incredulously.

After they are on the other side of their impromptu campsite Sakura angrily says, ” Why would you say something like that? It isn’t a good idea to tell him things like that. We don’t know what affect us being here will have on the future”

“I don’t like the way he looks at you and I’m sure he already knows, he did ask about it after all, which means he has already thought of it , if not planned it.” Itachi turns to look at Madara, who is indeed looking at Sakura.

“He is far too interested in you for my liking,” Itachi says looking at Sakura with such a serious expression on his normally blank face that she softens a bit. She had never seen this side of Itachi before. He was always so reserved and cool, almost aloof. Did he really care for her that much or was she just hopeful. Honestly she wasn't sure what to think of men after what had happened with Sasuke.

“Itachi, we aren’t even dating, we had a date set up, yes, but I don’t see us going on it anytime soon with everything that is going on. We need to just concentrate on staying alive and getting back home.” She takes his hand in hers.

”I still want that date” she reassures him, “but I want it back in our Konoha, not here.”

“What if we can’t get back to our Konoha?” Itachi asks quietly. 

It had been bothering him since they had arrived. How did they get here, most likely the combined chakra and tension of the sharingan and rinnegan but how would they get home, there was no rinnegan here.

“I don’t know. I just know there is a lot going on right now, and our date has to wait. For now.” She squeezes his hand and walks over to the bedrolls.

“Be patient cuz.” Shisui walks up and pats him on the shoulder and looks over at Sakura.

“I have been patient. I waited two years to make sure she was fully over Sasuke, and I waited before that when she was infatuated with him. I don’t want to wait anymore. I know she is confused but...” He was still watching her while they talked.

Shisui set the water scroll down by the fire pit Kakashi had dug and shrugged.

”So what is a little while longer? A man doesn’t wait that long for a woman he doesn’t love and it isn’t like you are going to fall out of love. Give her time, she has been through a lot already. Sasuke tortured her when he, you know, and time travel, you know, takes a toll on a girl.”

“Torture?” Tobirama says, looking from Shisui to Itachi. He was holding a string of fish.

Itachi stilled and Shisui flinched. Shit.

“It’s nothing,” Kakashi said from the fire pit. Stealing a glance in Sakura’s direction to see if she had heard. She had. Her shoulders were tense and her face white. She refused to meet anyone’s gaze.

“Why were you tortured? How were you tortured?” Tobirama demanded of Sakura .

Sakura’s shoulders stiffened and she continued to look anywhere but at anyone.

Itachi was at her side in an instant.

Izuna who was just returning with the firewood stood by Madara with a questioning look. Madara just shook his head at him, telling him to stay silent and watch.

Kakashi remained by the firepit but was giving Tobirama a deadly look. Tobirama ruffled a bit and took a step toward Sakura to question her again and she took a step back. 

Fear. It was fear he saw in her eyes, but she wasn’t afraid of him. Someone else. The person who tortured her? This Sasuke person?

The tension was so thick it made everyone anxious.

This wasn’t the same girl that yelled at them earlier. Her confidence was gone, she was shaking.

He stopped and looked at her, taking in her hunched form as if she were trying to hide, Itachi standing close to her, an arm around her. Shisui moved closer to the pair and Kakashi made his way from around the other side of the fire pit so that he was within their little circle of defense.

Interesting thought Madara. They work together without words, they fight together without commands. They know one another well. They are close. The silver hair is her former sensei, but what of the two Uchiha he thought to himself. Were they teammates, close friends, one of them her lover? Interesting.

Tobirama, for the first time since meeting this odd group, nods politely at Sakura. “ It can wait.” 

Was that remorse in his voice?

Sakura lets out a small breath and turns back to laying out the bedrolls. 

Izuna raises his eyebrows to Madara. Madara shrugs.

“I’m sorry Sakura,” Shisui whispers to her.

“S’ok, let’s just not talk about it.” She says without looking at him and continues to set up the bedrolls.

Tobirama strings the fish up with wire and wooden stakes around the edges of the now blazing fire. It is starting to get dark and most of them are by the fire waiting for the fish to cook. He casts furtive glances every now and then at Sakura but everytime he looks back at the fire he sees one of her friends glazing at him so eventually he turns fully toward the fire and ignores her.

Izuna had been watching Sakura too. She looked so sad, so beautiful but sad, alone hunched over into herself. She hadn’t moved for quite some time and he began to feel a bit guilty, like it was their fault she was so upset. He didn’t know what had happened to her or why but he could tell it was something terrible, something that was eating her up inside. 

Izuna pulled a small bamboo flask from his bag and walked over to Sakura who is on her bedroll a little ways away from the others. He smiles as he approaches and hands her the flask.

“What’s this?” She looks at him not reaching out for the flask.

“Sake calms the nerves, makes you forget things for a while.” He smiled again.

She reaches up and takes the flask from him, “Thank you,” He was just trying to be nice, she said to herself, no reason to be mean.

She takes a cautionary sip. It is smooth and flavorful. She takes a bigger drink from the flask and her throat contracts and she coughs a little. It is deceptively strong. Her eyes are watering.

“Yeah, nothing but the good stuff.” He smiles at her.

She takes another drink and hands it back to him. She looks up at him smiling but her smile falters a bit. She hadn’t really had a chance to look at Izuna yet but did so now. He was dark-haired like all Uchiha, his hair was long and tied back in a ponytail. He was slightly built but muscular. He was very handsome and looked very much like Sasuke. “ Sasuke…” She whispered.

She cringed and started to scoot away from him fear and disgust clear on her face as if he was going to...or had tried to…..

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” He looked concerned.

“No, no I’m sorry.” She stopped herself from retreating further but couldn’t meet his eye.

“ You remind me of someone, that’s all, I’m sorry. You look like him and your voice is..similar. The eyes, it’s the eyes, you have the same eyes, or had, his are different now but...” She was babbling.

“Oh. Another Uchiha?” He asked. He was very curious but he could tell it bothered her to talk about it.

“Yes. He was also a former teammate of mine. I’ve known him all my life but he. He. He betrayed me. He isn’t here. He didn’t get transported or sent, or whatever it is that happened to us. I don’t know where he is. “ She said quietly, almost sadly? He thought.

“I don’t care where he is, I don’t ever want to see him again!” She all but screamed startling Izuna and the others around the campfire.

“Everything okay?” Kakashi was by her side his arm around her holding her close, supporting her, looking at Izuna with a hard eye.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset her,” Izuna said sincerely looking truly apologetic.

“I’m sorry Uchiha san. I have been through a lot these last few days and I think it is catching up to me. I think I’m just going to go to bed. Thank you for the drink.” Sakura tried to smile at Izuna but failed. It looked more like she was trying not to cry.

“I would be honored if you called me Izuna, Please. I am sorry for upsetting you. Goodnight.” Izuna bowed and headed back to the fire.

Kakashi nudged her with his knee. She looked up to him and smiled. A real smile. “ I’m ok sensei, thank you.”

“Maa maa Sakura. I am not your sensei anymore, or not yet. However, you want to think of it.” He smiled down at her.

She laughed. “Yeah, I guess so, Goodnight Kakashi.”

“Night Sakura-chan.” He too headed back to the fire.

The men around the fire handed out the fish, ate companionably and went to their bedrolls eventually. Tobirama and Madara stayed up for the first watch.

Izuna laid on his bedroll thinking about what had happened with Sakura. Was her friend the Uchiha the one who had tortured her? Maybe that is why she said he had betrayed her. The way she spoke, her body language, did he...take advantage of her? Her childhood friend, someone she obviously trusted. He frowned into his covers.

Word came at first light via an otter summons.

Tobirama took the scroll from the otter’s neck collar and read it.

”You’ve got to be kidding me.” His face turned red.

“What,” said Izuna popping up from his bedroll.

“I believe you.” He handed the scroll to Madara who had come to his side in inquiry and looked at Sakura who was sitting up rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“What?” She looked at him.” What does it say?”

Tobirama grimaced.

Madara read out loud: 

Brother, I regret to inform you that it was me. It was an accident I swear, I didn’t mean to. I feel absolutely terrible. The torch fell out of my hands and I used my wood release to try to put the fire out before it got too big but my wood caught on fire and then people were yelling and it got out of control. Anyway, tell Madara for me? Maybe wait a bit before you come back to the village with our new guests. I want to clean it up as much as possible before Madara returns. Uchiha Itachi was right, nothing but ash remains. Do you think he will be mad at me? It does prove one thing, they are telling the truth. Who would have thought it would have been me who set the Uchiha storage on fire!

Tobirama facepalmed.

Madara was scowling ”That fool, that idiot, what was he doing in our compound with a damn torch!”

“Let’s go home.” Izuna started rolling up his bedding.

“But didn’t Hokage sama tell us to give him some time?” Sakura said as she rolled up her own bedding.

“Since you are going to be in our village, for the time being, you might as well know now. It is best not to leave my brother to his own devices for long.” Tobirama’s own bedroll was already back in the storage scroll that he threw to Sakura. “Let's hurry.”

“Before he burns down the rest of my damn compound the idiot!” Madara flared.


	6. Chapter 6

As they followed Izuna through the village Sakura was in awe. It was the same but at the same time so different. It was both thrilling and terrifying. It felt like they were home again but she knew this was not her Konoha.

After the 4th Shinobi war, after Pein had destroyed Konoha all the buildings were new again, so it really didn’t look all that different, just less. There seemed to be more civilians than shinobi which Sakura thought odd but maybe good for them. If they were in dire need of shinobi maybe it would make it easier to accept their participation on missions. They had no money on them to speak of and she didn’t feel comfortable begging hospitality for everything they would need and she was sure the others felt the same.

Well, maybe not Kakashi, he always stuck her and Naruto with the bill at Ichiraku!

They were nearing the market when a flash of bright colors caught Sakura’s eye. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed and covered her mouth with her hands standing still. Ino. The flower shop was in the exact same place as she remembered. The bakery next door to the flower shop was a Dango stand but the flower shop looked the same. She almost cried. She missed her friend already.

Izuna stopped and looked to where she was looking and saw the flower shop. He looked back to her again and saw tears in her eyes. He didn’t like seeing her so sad. He realized it bothered him.

He left the group and walked to the shop, bought a small bouquet of cosmos and handed them to Sakura with a smile. “Welcome to Konoha Sakura-chan.” He made a slight bow to her.

“Oh,” She said in a much softer tone looking from the flowers up to his face, “Thank you Izuna san,” She blushed. “They are beautiful.”

“ Not as beautiful as you are.” The line came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He grinned down at her as people grumbled and bustled past them. They were standing in the middle of the street after all.

A small cough nearby brought them to their senses.

“Sorry.” Sakura looked at Itachi who was standing by her side inching closer to her as he glared at Izuna. Izuna looked to him with a grin on his face. He wasn't ashamed of his bold flirting.

Shisui started walking a little way ahead and said, “Is that a ramen shop?” 

He turned to Izuna, one eyebrow raised clearly trying to divert his attention away from Sakura for his cousin’s blood pressure.

“It is a very good one too.” He gazed at Sakura.

”Do you like Ramen Sakura-chan? I would love to take you out to dinner once you get settled in.” He smiled pleasantly at her...he was very good looking, and he knew how to smile, unlike Sasuke, and he held a decent conversation, unlike Sasuke.

“Yes, but I eat it too much. My best friend eats it all the time. In fact, I don’t think he eats anything else” She laughed thinking of Naruto.

“He?” Your best friend is a he?” Izuna gave her an odd look.

Sakura paused for a moment wondering why that might be odd to him, then she remembered where they were, or rather when they were. Old fashioned indeed! Hum, she thought, well, it was in the past.

“Yes, he is. We have known each other all our lives.” She said

Izuna looked thoughtful for a moment, “Oh, is that the one who you spoke of yesterday? The one who betrayed you?”

Her face fell and she looked at her feet, “No”

Izuna could have banged his head on a wall, of all the stupid things to say.

Another cough.

Izuna and Sakura looked at Kakashi, “Shouldn’t we get going? He said.

“Of course, my apologies.” Izuna glanced at Sakura again a bit worried but turned and kept walking toward the heart of the market district.

Itachi and Shisui exchanged looks while Kakashi looked neither right nor left but instead of walking in the back he was now walking by Sakura’s side displacing Itachi to walk by Shisui.

They came to a stop on the edge of the market in front of a small clearing. There were several large trees artistically spread out growing tall and healthy in front of two of the cutest cottages Sakura had ever seen.

One was smaller than the other, but both had small porches on the front and side, a small pond by a stone walkway leading to the back of the cottages. They walked the stone path following it to the back where it opened up to the small court Hashirama had spoken of.

Sakura smiled, “How beautiful” She grasped the cosmos to her bosom and ran forward. Izuna smiled at her pleasure as did her friends. It was the first real pleasure filled smile they had seen on her face since they had gotten here.

Sakura ran to the end of the path where there was a small flower garden with a bench and a tall tree overshadowing the nook. She immediately plopped down on the bench and swung her legs back and forth because her legs were too short, her feet didn’t touch the ground. 

The others followed her more slowly appreciating the peaceful atmosphere. Kakashi liked all the tall trees he could read in later.

“Sakura-chan, this one will be for you. I will send a girl by later to provide you with some foodstuffs and clean it up a bit. These have been vacant since the founding of the village. The Hokage built tons of small homes and multi family cottages like these around the village so they would be ready for anyone who wished to come settle here with us.”

“This one,” He turned to the others, “Will be for you to share. There will also be foodstuff sent for you as well as a girl to clean the cottage for you. Is there anything you need? I was not sure what you might have on your person but if you need anything I am sure we could arrange something.” He looked around the group.

“This is perfect” Sakura smiled, ‘thank you.”

“Um, your clothes Sakura-chan, can I send a girl with some more um, suitable clothes for you? It appears you have suffered an accident and perhaps lost your pack with your clothing?” Izuna’s face was pink.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Sakura gave him an odd look. She wasn’t sure if she was being insulted or not.

“They are not appropriate for this time period Sakura. Kunoichi of this time wear...more” Itachi said with a slight upturn of his lips. He personally thought she would look wonderful in a full length formal kimono but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

“Not that you are not beautiful Sakura!” Izuna put forth, forgetting the honorifics in his haste to assure her he meant no disrespect. He actually preferred what she was wearing but thought she might also look very good in a kunoichi short battle kimono.

“What he means Sakura-chan, is people will give you dirty looks and think you are undignified if you walk around in your current shinobi gear.” Kakashi teased her.

“I didn’t think about that, then, yes, please?” She smiled at Izuna. “Nothing too ornate though, if you please. I prefer my clothing plain.”

“Do not worry. I will take care of you, you have my word.” Izuna moved forward as if to take her hand and Itachi stepped forward in between them.

“ She doesn’t need to be taken care of, she just needs a set of clothes.” Itachi gave him a warning look.

“Is that not taking care of her Itachi san? Providing for her? You may have been the clan heir in your time but I am the clan head’s brother in this time. Besides, the lady herself said she is not in a relationship with anyone. No one is courting her by her own admisson. I am not taking liberties.” Izuna stated the fact without emotion.

“Hn” Itachi held his anger in check for Sakura’s sake.

“I am sure someone will be by to check on you before dinner if not lunch.” He bowed to them, “Please let me know if you need anything, it would be my pleasure to assist you.” He said to Sakura again before walking the stone path to the street from which they came.

Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, and Shisui stood there for a moment in silence.

“4 “ Said Shisui

“No, there are 6, maybe 7” Kakashi corrected.

“You are both wrong, there are 8. Two for each of us.” Itachi laughed, he actually laughed at the thought they only sent 2 Anbu to watch him.

“What are you talking about?” Sakura looked around.

“We are being watched, it is to be expected. I would expect nothing less from Konoha.” Kakashi smiled at her

“Nothing to worry about,” Shisui said, “After all, we aren’t here to do any harm.”

Sakura nodded slowly letting that sink in. “I’m going to check out my cottage” Sakura walked to the smaller cottage.

Shisui and Kakashi turned to the other cottage and went inside.

Itachi followed Sakura into her cottage.

“Sakura?” Itachi called for her.

“ I’m in here Itachi.” She called from the back. He followed her voice into what appeared to be a bedroom.

She was on her knees sliding the door to a small storage closet open. She pulled a single sized futon out and shook it. Dust filled the air and she coughed.

“I’ll have to air this out before tonight.” She picked it up and walked to the front door setting it down.

“Sakura,” Itachi caught her hand, “How are you doing?”

“It is a shock, Isn’t it? Are you not in shock?” She looked up at him.

“Shock, yes.” He squeezed her hand and stepped closer to her. She sighed and let her head fall forward onto his chest. A small shiver passed over her body and he drew her into him and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed again, into his chest and turned her head to rest her cheek over his heart. She could hear it beating, loud and fast. She could smell his scent, he smelled like light and summer, it enveloped her and she closed her eyes feeling safe for the first time in days wrapped up in his arms.

He rested his chin on the top of her head enjoying her warmth, holding her close. He breathed in her scent, floral and sweet. Womanly, she smelled like heaven. He tightened his hold on her, he wanted to protect her, to see her smile, hear her laugh but most of all, he wanted to be the one to make her smile and to be the one to make her laugh. He didn’t want her to cry anymore, to be sad.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

He turned his head and glared at the young girl holding a basket in the doorway to the bedroom.

“I’m so sorry, I hope I am not interrupting…” She stammered.

“You are” He continued to glare at her.

She squeaked and backed out of the cottage bowing low.

“Itachi.” Sakura said from the vicinity of his chest, “ That wasn’t very nice.”

“Hn”

IN THE OTHER COTTAGE

Kakashi lay on a futon in the bedroom while Shisui started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. “There isn’t any food”

“Izuna san said he would have some dropped off later” Kakashi pulled a small book out of his pouch and started reading.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kakashi looked over the top of his book at a young girl holding a basket.

“Please excuse the interruption. I was sent by Uchiha Sama to clean your cottage. I have brought some small foodstuff for your kitchen. May I start cleaning?” She bowed low to the two men.

“Yes, and please thank Izuna san for his thoughtfulness,” Kakashi said and returned to his book.

“I’ll be back,” Shisui said heading for the door

“Leave them alone, they obviously want some time together since they haven’t come over to check out our cottage yet,” Kakashi said without looking up from his book. Itachi was a gentleman, it wasn’t even noon yet, he didn’t need to worry.

“I’m bored, I’m going to the living room to see if they have a TV.”

“TV hasn’t been invented yet” Kakashi gave him a look as if to say “Idiot”

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Pardon again, but I did not wish to interrupt the rest of your group again, the gentleman and the lady in the other cottage are um, currently engaged and well, he made it quite clear he did not wish to be interrupted so…” She never got to finish her sentence.

Kakashi flew from the futon past Shisui to the smaller cottage not bothering to knock only slowing his step before peering into the bedroom. Gentleman my ass!

Kakashi leaned up against the door frame pretending casualness. “What are you two up to then?”

Itachi was still holding Sakura. Without moving or looking up he said, “I’m comforting her, she is upset and overwhelmed.” Itachi raised his brow at Kakashi over Sakura’s head.

“Don’t you think holding her like that is a bit inappropriate?” Kakashi asked.

“No more than the way you look at her when she is looking elsewhere” Itachi shot back at the copy nin.

“What do you mean by that?” Kakashi pushed away from the door wall walking into the bedroom

“I mean, I have noticed the way you watch Sakura, many people have. Are you not ashamed? She was your student Kakashi.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything for a moment. Yes, he was ashamed he thought. Sakura wasn’t a little 12-year-old girl anymore though. She was a woman. A beautiful, strong, intelligent and kind woman who he admired very much.

“You know it is wrong, that’s why you don’t say anything.” Itachi pushed.

“Stop” Sakura spoke.

“Thank you for your comfort Itachi. I’m fine now. I think I will go for a walk.” and she walked out of the room and cottage leaving the two men to their own devices.

She stopped by the bench in the flower bed. She just realized she was still holding the cosmos Izuna had bought for her. Turning to go back into the cottage she caught sight of the young girl from earlier.

“Hey!” Sakura called walking toward her, “I am sorry about how rude Itachi Kun was to you, He is not normally like that.”

“Oh!, no it was my own fault, please excuse the intrusion. A husband has every right to enjoy his wife’s charms in privacy. I was an intruder.” Her cheeks flamed red with embarrassment as she took in Sakura’s clothing. “My lady, you really ought not to be outside in your sleepwear, there are two men in the adjoining cottage and”

“This is my shinobi outfit, and those are my friends, it’s ok. Where I come from this is very modest shinobi wear. Wait, husband? Itachi Kun is not my husband.” Sakura smiled at the girl

“Of course!” She looked absolutely scandalized, “Forgive me, I meant no offense! Please allow me a moment, Uchiha Sama sent a purse for me to give you.” She ran back into the cottage the men were sharing and returned with a small silk bag holding it out to Sakura with two hands, head bowed.

“I can not accept such generosity, please tell Izuna san I thank him but can not take his money.” Sakura frowned.

“Please, if I return with it, I will be punished. It is not Izuna’s personal money, it is the clans funds, it is from Madara Sama.” The girl protested.

“Why?” Sakura bit her lip, she didn’t know if it was true or not. These were different times after all.

“I will have failed to offer generosity in his stead, and thus insulting you.” She informed Sakura.

“Thank you” I will thank Madara san in person for his generosity, she took the silk pouch from the girl’s still outstretched hands. 

It was heavier than it looked. She turned the pouch over in her hands, it was beautiful silk, a shimmering white with cherry blossoms embroidered along the top and an Uchiha fan on the front with the Kanji for Strength under it.

She walked back to her cottage and took a small glass from the kitchen cabinet. After filling the glass with water by the well in the yard she put the small bouquet of Cosmos from Izuna in it and smiled.

Sakura put the flowers on the dinner table and walked back into the bedroom. Itachi wasn’t there so she walked into the living room, no Itachi. He must be at the other cottage.

She walked across the small garden court that the two cottages shared walking through the front door without knocking.

She found Shisui sitting on the couch in their living room staring at a wall.

“What are you doing?’ She asked him.

“I’m watching TV.” He didn’t even turn to look at her.

“Did you hit your head or something? The TV hasn’t been invented yet and there is nothing on that wall.”

“If I stare at the wall hard enough with my Sharingan I hope to bring a TV here from the future.”

“Shisui, “ she said a bit nervously.

“I’m kidding!” He turned and smirked at her. “I’m just bored.”

“Want to go to the market with me? Madara gave the girl that came to clean the cottages a purse for me.” She held it up.

He leaned over and looked at it and whistled. “Someone likes someone “ He sang.

“What do you mean?” She looked a little uneasy.

“The crest, the expensive quality of the purse, the flowers, the “ I love you” puppy dog looks he has been giving you since we met him.’ He teased her

“ Don’t be ridiculous Shisui” She smacked him on the back of the head laughing.

“Hey! What was that for, I’m not. A gesture like that means a lot in this time Sakura. He gave you a purse with the clan crest on it, a really nice one, a really full one. It means something. Just be careful.” He warned.

Kakashi and Itachi walked into the living room, “Be careful of what?” Itachi asked.

“Dull kunai.” Shisui winked at Sakura.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Sakura went to get the door and was met with a smiling Hashirama and a blank-faced Tobirama.

“Kura chan!” Hashirama exclaimed, “ Soooo good to see you are getting settled in” He was grinning at her widley.

Tobirama smacked him in the back of the head. Much like Sakura had just done to Shisui. She recognized the gesture and laughed out loud.

“Ow!” Hashirama, the Hokage rubbed the back of his head.

“Don’t address her with such familiarity, it is very rude and inappropriate for a man with the title of Hokage.” Tobirama scolded his older brother.

Hashirama looked like he might cry.” So mean Tobi Kun.” he sniffed.

Sakura stared at him. He was pouting? The Hokage, “ God of Shinobi”, was pouting?

She burst out laughing again drawing the others to the door.

Hashirama looked up to the now full doorway to the cottage. He frowned. “You are supposed to be in separate cottages”

“We are Hokage Sama.” Sakura bowed with respect fitting for the Hokage and saw Tobirama nod to her in approval. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and disgrace herself.

“I just came over to their cottage to ask if any of them wanted to go to the market with me.”

“We came just in time then!” Hashirama clapped his hands like a child. He took Sakura by the hand and all but pulled her out of the cottage and started walking her to the smaller cottage with Tobirama in tow.

He pointed to several small boxes lining the steps of her porch.” For you Sakura.’ He beamed

“What is it?” She kneeled down and made to lift the lid off one of the boxes but a hand stopped her.

“Forgive me, but a lady does not open her own boxes, please allow a servant to assist you.” Tobirama waved a young woman over, only a few years younger than Sakura by her appearance.

“I am not a lady, I am a kunoichi .’ She glared at Tobirama.

“A kunoichi that dresses like a “ He jumped off the porch narrowly avoiding the kunai that was embedded into the wood of the porch where his foot was.

“Dresses like what?” Kakashi asked twirling another kunai around his finger.

Itachi and Shisui stepped up onto the porch next to Sakura. Surprisingly it was Itachi who spoke next.

“Please forgive Kakashi, he is sensitive when it comes to the honor of his former student. Where we come from, when, Sakura’s dress is actually very modest in comparison to other kunoichi. It is, however, inappropriate for this time.”

“Which is why we brought you these!” Hashirama was happy that everyone seemed to be getting along better.

“You brought me clothing? Izuna san said that he would find me a suitable garment.” She started to protest looking at all the boxes on her porch. She bit her lip and counted 12.

Kakashi made a small groaning noise beside her and she looked up.

“Maybe it would be best to just try one on? You might like it. Besides, you wanted to go to the market, you can’t go wearing that.” He waved his hand at her current ensemble.

“I suppose.’ She looked down over herself.

“This way my lady, it would be a pleasure to assist you in your dress and to dress your hair.” The girl spoke up.

“My hair? What’s wrong with my hair.” She ran her hair through her long disheveled locks, okay maybe she ought to brush it but did she really look that bad?

“Come, I will draw your bath for you.” The girl said gently and walked into the cottage with several boxes in her arms already.

“Bath?’ Sakura bit her lip again and made to protect but was interrupted by a groan from Kakashi.

“What?’ She asked giving him a funny look.

“Nothing. Stop biting your lip please.” and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She stood there confused.

“Your maid is waiting.” Itachi gave her a gentle push toward the door.

Hashirama beamed at Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

The maid had brought in her boxes and laid the clothes out for Sakura to view, while she drew and heated a bath for her.

Sakura fingered the material on a light blue kimono, this is too expensive, too extravagant. I’ll never wear this, she sighed and put it back in its box. The next one was a dark purple with pink orchids along the side and gold embroidered cranes along the collar, it too went back in the box.

One after another went back in the box until she came to a pretty one she thought she could wear without being too self conscious

The maid led her to the bath and helped her in. It was very embarrassing for Sakura who was not used to this kind of treatment or luxury. She thought this must be how all main clans women live and she admitted a bit of jealousy but knew she would never be able to live like this everyday. She preferred to do things herself, for herself.

Sakura washed her hair and sponged the “time travel” off of her skin till she was pink from scrubbing and clean.

She wrapped herself in a towel refusing assistance and towel dried her hair. She did however allow the girl to help her into the kimono and tied the layers for her, she had only worn a formal kimono once and her mom had helped her tie it. After her obi was tied into place the girl sat her on a stool and dressed her hair.

Sakura sat while the girl tucked in a stray hair here and a stray hair there. The girl smiled at her.

“You look beautiful my Lady.’

“Please, don’t call me that, Sakura is fine.” Sakura felt very uncomfortable with the title she bestowed upon her mentor Lady Tsunade.

“Anything else is disrespectful my Lady, I apologize but I can not.” The girl was firm.

“How about Lady Sakura then?” Sakura offered. “At least it has my name in it.”

“Lady Sakura, yes, thank you Lady Sakura.” She bowed deeply.

Sakura sighed. “I still think this is going overboard.” 

“Overboard Lady Sakura?” The maid looked confused.

“Oh, it just means it is very fancy.” Sakura smiled at her a bit awkwardly. She thumbed the Senju symbol on the sleeves and craned her neck to look at the one on her back. It really was beautiful.

She picked it because it matched the purse Madara gave her. The colors were similar and there were cherry blossoms on the sleeves and along the skirting.

Her hair was done simply. Pulled up in a bun with two pink and blue hair ornaments tucked into it.

Sakura had just realized her mind had drifted off and brought herself back to reality.

“Not at all Lady Sakura. It is a very plain kimono in fact. The plainest one they purchased.” The maid rattled on. Had she been talking this whole time?

“Did they pick them out?” Sakura laughed.

“Of course” The maid gave her another odd look.

Sakura felt a bit out of place. She was. She had never thought of how out of place a time traveler could be till now. She had never thought of time travel before now. She giggled to herself. 

“All done .” The maid bowed again. “ I will put your other things away while you are gone and make a list of things required to maintain a lady of your standing and have the house servants pick them up the next time they are at the market.” 

“I am going to the market now, I can get them. How long will it take you to make a list? I don’t really need a lot though.” Sakura offered.

The maid literally gasped. “Lady Sakura, you pick up your own things at the market?’ She didn’t wait for a reply but simply bowed herself out of the room while Sakura looked on at her in dismay.

Sakura made her way to the front door and stepped out.

“Wow,” Shisui whistled.

Kakashi gave her an eye crinkle while Itachi came up to her and smirked. “ I knew you would look beautiful in traditional dress.”

“She is wearing one that I picked out, look Tobi Kun, she likes my taste in kimonos!” Hashirama was grinning and waving at her.

“I wouldn’t say that too loudly brother,” Tobirama said to his brother then turned to look more closely at Sakura. He had to admit she did look quite nice. Much better than that nightmare she was wearing before. He couldn’t believe her companions let her walk out in public wearing so little clothing.

“Well, have a good time. Tobi Kun and I must be off.” Hashirama handed Sakura a small purse.

“Here you will need this for the market.” He told her

“Thank you Hokage sama but Madara san has already generously given me a purse for that use.” She held up the purse for him to see.

“It has the Uchiha symbol on it,” Tobirama muttered.

“And her kimono has the Senju’s on it,” Madara spoke from behind them.

He inclined his head to Sakura.” My my don’t you look ravishing my dear.”

Sakura glared at him. “Thank you for your generosity Madara san.”

“You look stunning Sakura, Hashirama has good taste.” Izuna smiled at her.

Hashirama could be seen nudging Tobirama with a wicked grin on his face.

“Uchiha Sama.” Itachi bowed.

Madara turned to Itachi,” I would like you to accompany me to the compound, both of you for a spar. We will determine your skill level and assign you ranks.” He looked at Shisui.

“Just Itachi and I? What about Sakura and Kakashi?’ Shisui asked.

“They will be evaluated by them.” He nodded to Hashirama and Tobirama.

“Since you are both Uchiha it is best if I evaluate your skills.” Madara smirked, “Shall we?”

Itachi looked at Sakura then turned to Kakashi. “You will go to the market with Sakura?”

“Of course.” Kakashi smiled.

“We will conduct our evaluations tomorrow morning,” Tobirama informed them.

“Enjoy!” Hashirama waved.

“Wait! Your purse Hokage sama!” Sakura started for him.

“Please, keep it. Buy something nice for your home, or more clothes if you want, but you will probably want a katana won’t you?” He waved goodbye to her.

Tobirama bowed in their direction.

“A katana?’ Sakura was puzzled. She had never used a katana in her life.

Madara nodded and started walking away without looking back. Itachi gave one last meaningful look at Kakashi and then a small smile to Sakura and followed Madara, who was followed by a grinning Shisui.

“And then there were three.” Kakashi smiled at Izuna.

“I must go. Please enjoy the market together. I hope to see you both again soon.” and he too left.

“Shall we ?” Kakashi held out his arm to her.

She laughed and snaked her smaller arm through his larger one.

It was a beautiful day out. Konoha was always beautiful in the summer. They were enjoying themselves walking around arm in arm comparing past to present.

There were the same amount of trees lining the streets but of course, that made sense with Hashirama as the Hokage. Fewer Shinobi, more civilians. Sakura wondered if the academy was already established and voiced her query to Kakashi.

“Let’s go see.” and so they did.

They found that it was open and in session. It looked to have been open only a year, maybe two. Konoha really was very new! In the next few years, there would be lots more shinobi because of the civilian born student currently attending.

It was so surreal seeing all the original buildings from her childhood. All the buildings that were wiped off the face of the Earth by Pain.

They continued on toward the market and Kakashi squeezed her arm in his.” Doing ok Sakura?”

“As well as I can be. It still feels like a dream, like I am here but I’m not. Everyone seems to be taking this so well except for me.”

“We are all handling it in our own way. Shisui was staring at that wall for an hour and a half before you found him Sakura. He laughs a lot so he doesn’t frown.”

“I don’t blame him. I am tired of crying. I don’t want to be protected, I want to protect.” She told him seriously.

“You do Sakura. You protect what is good in all the people you touch.” Kakashi almost whispered.

Sakura stopped, “ Do you really mean that Kakashi?”

“You keep me in the light Sakura. I would do anything to protect that, to protect you.” He looked at her without blinking.

Sakura started walking again taking Kakashi with her.

“I know.” She smiled at him.

“What do you know?” He asked her.

“I know you care about Naruto, me…” She stopped talking.

“He isn’t here, and we don’t know if we will ever be able to go back. Try not to think of him Sakura.”

“How could he, it is so messed up, I mean.” She choked.

“I didn’t see it. I only heard what Shisui said when we were at the training ground. Don’t think about it right now.” He drew her in for a side hug. “Look Dango!”

She laughed and they went to get Dango.

_______________________

AT THE UCHIHA COMPOUND

‘Let’s dance” Madara smiled at them and raised his Gunbai.

Shisui teleported to him flipping up and over his head two kunai in each hand, spin kicking off the Gunbai and throwing the kunai at Madara.

Madara raised the Gunbai over his head, blocking the assumed kick and spinning himself away from Shisui and his attempted kunai. 

Across the field, crows erupted from Itachi’s collar smothering Izuna as he tried to sidestep Itachi with his sword.

Crows followed Izuna dropping senbon feathers from their wings, sharp and deadly. Izuna leapt into the air sword arced out and to the side and threw it at Itachi who crouched to the floor and upper kicked it into a nearby tree point first.

Madara danced around Shisui swinging crushing blow one after another while Shisui laughed, flipping, jumping and teleporting around him like an annoying bug.

“Is running the only thing you can do?” Madara taunted the younger Uchiha.

“Not at all!” Shisui grinned and his Mangekyo spun in forming tomes Madara had never seen before.

“What?’ Madara said looking amazed.

Madara fell to the ground clutching his pants.

Izuna was at his side quickly calling off his spar with Itachi.

“Brother? What is it?” Izuna turned to Shisui who was grinning waving him down.

“He is okay, he is just in a genjutsu, he thinks there is a bee in his pants.”

“Release” Madara’s face was red.

“How did you do that? No one has a genjutsu that strong” Madara looked suspiciously at Shisui.

“Shisui is the best in the history of the Uchiha clan Madara Sama,” Itachi spoke. “ In our time, his was said to even rival yours.” Itachi actually smiled, “ I guess they were right.”

“Incredible” Izuna breathed. Turning to Itachi, and so are you. Those crows, your genjutsu. It is nothing like I have seen before.”

“Mine was said to only be rivaled by Shisui’s.” Itachi bowed to Izuna. “The crows while some were a genjutsu, others were summons and the senbon were real.”

“I don’t know if I am proud or annoyed.” Madara almost laughed.

_________________

AT THE HOKAGE’S OFFICE

‘What do you think of Sakura-chan Tobi Kun?” Hashirama asked his brother as they did paperwork in the Hokage’s office.

“I think she is hiding something from us.” He replied.

“You think everyone is hiding something brother and besides, what could be bigger than time traveling? She didn’t lie about that. Would you blurt out the truth if you were in her position?” Hashirama challenged.

“Maybe not.” Tobirama conceded. “I heard that curly hair Uchiha and the long black haired one talking about how she had been tortured by someone named Sasuke.”

“She was tortured? Why? Do you think that is why they are here? Maybe they came back in time on purpose? To get away from this Sasuke person?’

“Anything is possible. We need to find out. Even if they are time travelers, maybe they have a secret agenda? To change history for instance? Two of them are Uchihas, one has a Sharingan gifted from an Uchiha, and well, Sakura, she obviously isn’t an Uchiha, but she is friendly with all of them.” Tobirama speculated.

“I am very interested in these healing abilities my great-granddaughter taught her. I would like to see her heal someone first hand. Maybe tomorrow when we test their abilities.” 

“Hum. A medic-nin, yes I can see that. A front line shinobi though? I’m not convinced. I admit that was a nice trick she pulled on Madara out in the forest but, it could have been one of the Uchiha setting up a genjutsu to make us think she is stronger than she is.” Tobirama speculated.

“That’s why I wanted to test them separately but it wasn't a genjutsu Tobi, she really can pack a punch with those chakra infused fits of hers.” Hashirama reminded him.

“Sakura-chan sure is pretty though don’t you think?” Hashirama blushed.

“She has pretty eyes. Her hair is too pink.” He replied.

________________

BACK IN THE MARKET

“Where should we eat it?” Kakashi asked Sakura

“On the cliff, but not on the Hokage’s head, it creeps me out.” Sakura laughed.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and jumped up onto the rooftop running at full speed to the cliff by the Hokage’s tower.

“Kakashi put me down, old man !” She screamed, clutching the bag of Dango to her chest so she didn’t drop it.

“Seasoned Sakura, not old.” Kakashi smacked her on her ass.

“Pervert!” She screeched just as he hopped over the Hokage tower.

Inside the Hokage tower, “ Was that Sakura?” Hashirama asked his brother.

“Yes,” I could feel their chakra signatures heading this way. She is with the silver-haired copy nin. I believe she just called him a pervert.”

“What are they doing?” Hashirama asked.

“They appear to be eating Dango on the cliff. Anyway if we are done here, brother, I am going to go train before dinner.” He waved goodbye and jumped out the window suppressing his chakra signature to zero.

Tobirama leapt over a few roofs and landed farther down on the cliff face, away from Kakashi and Sakura. He looked back to the tower, Hashirama was reading a scroll. He looked over to the cliff face where he saw a tuft of white hair and a shimmer of pink.

Before he realized he had made the decision he was leaping vertically up toward the top of the cliff. With his chakra practically nonexistent he made his way over to the two newest inhabitants of Konoha, hanging back along the top of the cliff near the small overhang where they sat talking.

“I just want to go home. I miss Ino pig and Naruto. I miss my parents and Lady Tsunade. I’m starting to even miss ramen!” Sakura whined to Kakashi.

“They have ramen here Sakura, weren’t you listening to Izuna san when we walked through the market?’ He teased.

“It isn’t Ichiraku ramen sensei.” She put her head on her drawn-up knees and sighed.

Kakashi put an arm around her and hugged her closer. “ I know Sakura, but what I don’t know is how to get back home to our Konoha.”

So they couldn’t get home Tobirama thought as he listened to them talk. Were they really stuck? It really was an accident that they were here? He leaned forward a bit more.

“What if we asked for help? I remember from my history books and from the academy, Nidaime is a genius, He invented all sorts of Jutsu never before seen in the world! If anyone could help us he could right?” Sakura sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

“Yes, but he also created very dark and dangerous Jutsu. Remember the reincarnation jutsu used in the attack of the Sand and Sound? The 4th great shinobi war? It was terrible. We almost all die, we almost lost and it was because of his Jutsu.” Kakashi sounded angry.

“It was a perversion of his Jutsu, I don’t blame him for it. He dies before it is completed. I do not think the Nidaime is a bad person. I actually admire him very much. That was before I met him, I mean. I think he hates me.” Sakura gruffed.

“That is just how Tobirama sama is I think. I think he is just very logical, he has no social grace. I don’t know if he likes you or not but I wouldn’t hold it against him. After all, we did just pop up out of nowhere. No one to vouch for us.”

I am the second Hokage? When, when do I become the second, and why? What happens to Hashirama? She admires me?

“Aye aye Rokudaime sama!” She saluted him and laughed.

What? Tobirama almost choked. That guy was the sixth Hokage?

Kakashi leaned into Sakura a little more bringing them closer together,” Are you going to be okay tonight Sakura? Sleeping alone? If you have nightmares if you need me...I will be there for you. What Sasuke said was true. It did help you, that night in the woods on the way home from the land of waves. When we defeated Zabuza and Haku, I held you all night and kept you safe. I could do that again for you tonight. If you want.”

What a pervert, Tobirama thought to himself.

“ I was twelve Kakashi. I’m a big girl now. I’ll be okay.” She told him. She wasn’t so sure of herself though. It was easy to ignore it with so much happening, but alone, in the quiet of the night. She was petrified of what her mind would torment her with. Guilt, shame, pain, loss.

“Death is not the same as rape Sakura. You trusted him. You grew up with him. You did everything including putting your own life at risk time and time again to keep him from the dark. How does he repay you? He raped you Sakura,twice! It is not the same as a mission where you kill an enemy. He was like family! Uchiha Sasuke was like a brother to both you and Naruto….He was like a son to me. I failed him. I failed you. Now, I even feel like I am failing Konoha.”Kakashi said quietly, darkly.

“You didn’t fail us Kakashi. Sasuke failed us. He betrayed me, he...he kept telling me I wanted it, that he loved me, that it was…..ok.” She choked on something invisible in her throat. The Dango in her stomach felt like lead. She felt sick.

“He kept telling me he was going to make everything okay, that we belonged together, he was hurting me, he knew he was hurting me. My arm was fractured and he…” She turned her head and threw up.

“Sakura. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Sakura that I wasn’t there. That I couldn’t protect you.” Kakashi looked like he wanted to die like he was reliving his past mistakes at once and then all over again.

Tobirama slowly crawled back from the edge and stood up. He had heard them. He was disgusted with himself for listening, for her. He was disgusted with this Sasuke person. That Uchiha. He felt sick too. He walked back toward the forest to train leaving them on the cliffside.


	8. Chapter 8

The world was exploding around him but all he could smell was flowers and hot dirt. He knew he was going to die and he laughed because he would die happy.

She flew at him again, green eyes hot and fierce. The heat cracked on burning rock as she lifted a massive boulder the size of a house and threw it at his head. That’s how he knew, this was the woman for him. There could be no other.

“Izuna! Move your sorry ass out of the way or she is going to slaughter you!” He heard his brother bellow.

He barely made it out of the way in time. She had started off with a slow dance, watching his movements, evaluating him, learning. He had taunted her. He had called her delicate flower, a pretty little girl and pinky petal. She responded with coldly calculated precision, strength to rival an earthquake and a smile that would cut his heart out and leave him bleeding as he whispered her name.

He didn’t want to die, of course but if he did, he would die happy.

His katana lay in half. She broke it over her knee and threw the pieces back at him. One aimed for his throat, the other his gut.

She was radiant, she was deadly, she was stomping her foot sending shockwaves across the training ground trying to bury his ass in the crater she made with her small dainty fist!

What a woman!

Craters everywhere, but no more sign of pink. Where did she go?

There! She was in the trees.

“Fireball shuriken Jutsu!”

Did she just rip the tree up by its trunk? She is running at him swinging it like a metronome! Shit! He yelled in his head. Of course, all he did was set her metronome on fire for her. The better to snuff him out with in the most painful way possible.

CRACK!

“Shannarooooooo!”

“I love her” Izuna mumbles before he blacks out.

“Wow, did you see what she did, that was a tree, a big tree!” someone said nearby.

“She wrecked the entire training ground, this is going to cost a fortune to fix.” A woman complained.

“Naw just get an earth style to help put it back to the way it was. I’ve never seen anything like that before. Totally worth the wrecked training ground.” A different man said to the woman.

“I can’t believe she hit Izuna with a tree, do you think Madara will be mad?” A girl whispered to her friend.

“Alright people, nothing to see here, move on move on, shows over!” Shisui could be heard trying to dismiss the gathered crowd.

“Open your eyes Izuna, stand up, be a man. It can’t be that bad.” Madara nudges his brother with his foot.

Loud groans

“I think I might have gone a bit overboard, I’m sorry Izuna kun.” Sakura’s hands grow with chakra and she runs them over Izuna’s chest healing him.

“It’s Izuna kun now is it ?” Kakashi says with humor in his voice.

“I hit him with a tree.” Sakura continues to heal Izuna, moving to his arms next. There are a few burns on his upper arms where the flaming tree hit him.

“You never called me Shisui kun and you hit me with trees all the time.” Shisui teased.

“It’s not a sparr when you just go out of your way to piss me off.” Sakura kicked him as she stood up.

“Sakura?” Izuna said a little raspy.

She dropped back down to her knees beside him, “ Yes Izuna kun?” She leaned in to hear him better.

“I think ...I think I’m in love with you. Will you marry me?” He said in a rush.

Itachi kicks him, not hard but not gently.

“Ow”

“So, do you consider that her evaluation? Or Should we start over?” Tobirama looks to his brother that is still staring at the hole in the ground where his tree used to be.  
Hashirama turns around, “No, I think that is enough.”

Kakashi steps forward looking bored. “My turn then?”

“Let’s go.” Tobirama walks to the center of the training grounds.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Tobirama jumps into the air “ Water Release, water bullets”

They hit Kakashi a moment later, when the water falls to the ground there is a log laying where Kakashi once stood.

A hand reaches up from underground missing Tobirama’s ankle as he jumps away, Kakashi shoots from the ground into the air weaving hand signs faster than a regular eye can see.

“Shadow clone.....Lightning transmission” Kakashi can be heard saying.

The field explodes in electricity.

Three seconds later, “Chidori!” Kakashi flies through the air

Ahh!

Thump

“Water style, water wall jutsu!” Tobirama says from behind a tree. A huge wall of water comes flooding over the training ground washing away small boulders and filling the craters Sakura made to form a mass or dotted ponds.

Kakashi jumps into the air “Hiding in Mist Technique” Kakashi mutters as mist filled the area

“Summon Earth release Tracking Fang!” can be heard 2 seconds later

“I concede!” Tobirama pants. “Is everyone faster in the future?” He falls back on the ground arms and legs splayed out like a starfish. A white haired ornery starfish as Pakkum chews on his leg and Bull sits on his chest.

Kakashi walks over to him a reaches a hand out. Tobirama grimaces but takes it.

“Later boss.” Pakkun and Bull waggy away Poof

“ I would expect nothing less from the Rokudaime.” Tobirama bows to Kakashi.

“How?”

“I admit to overhearing your conversation on the cliff.” Tobirama looks a bit guilty.

“You were spying on us.” Kakashi sighs. “It is to be expected. We were out in the open after all. Might not mention it to Sakura though.” Kakashi is breathing hard, their battle had been intense. The history books were right, the Nidaime was a force to be reckoned with.

Tobirama looks over to where Sakura is now arguing with Itachi about something and pointing her finger forcefully at Shisui.

“No, I will not be doing that. It made me sick to hear about her torture.” He looks off toward the forest. “I don’t know her well but I know she did not deserve that.”

“You don’t know the whole story, I will not be the one to tell you either. If you did, you would know that wasn't anything compared to the whole truth of what that monster did to her, what she has been through. She is strong though, she will be ok.” Kakashi looks at Sakura with affection and respect clear on his face.

“Kakashi , do you need me to heal anything for you? “ Sakura came up to them. “Tobirama san?”

“I am okay Sakura, thank you.” Kakashi smiled at her. “The Nidaime went easy on me.”

“I am fine as well thank you Sakura san, uh, please feel free to call me Tobirama. You are a talented kunoichi.” Tobirama nodded his head toward her.

Sakura looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, “You want me to call you Tobirama? Are you sure you aren’t hurt? Did Kakashi hit you in the head?” She advanced on him, her hands already glowing with chakra.

“No, no I am fine, please call me Tobirama, I think you earned it with that last match.” He tried to smile kindly at her.

“Earned it? So I wasn't worthy of the honor before?”

Tobirama sighed, “ I can’t win can I.” He looks at Kakashi who is smiling at him with a crinkled eye.

“Nope” Kakashi grins.

“Why was Sakura chan sparing with Izuna san? I thought your two were evaluating her?” Shisui looks at Tobirama and Hashirama.

“Ah, well, they were already sparing when we arrived so we just decided to watch. They were really going at it, it looked serious. What were you two argueeing about anyway?” Hashirama asked them

Sakura blushed a deep red. Itachi glared at Izuna who rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his stance a bit nervously.

“I went to the pond over there you know, at the back of the grounds to practice my new fire ball shuriken jutsu. I thought I was alone, I didn’t know she was swimming in the pond.” Izuna insisted.

“I had a genjutsu up! He wasn't supposed to see anything, but he broke it and well, he did.” Sakura was glowering at Izuna.

“He did what?” Kakashi and Itachi said at the same time.

“He saw me naked!” Sakura yelled.

Itachi started weaving hand signs but Kakashi stopped him with a hand over his ”Sounds like an accident Itachi.”

“She said he broke the genjutsu, he knew she was there. He could sense her chakra I’m sure.” Itachi retorted.

Kakashi looked at Izuna, his face was getting redder by the moment. “ I didn’t know she was naked though.” He said.

Sakura huffed.

Shisui leans over to Izuna, “ Nice?”

Izuna smiles dreamily, “Very.”

Itachi hits Shisu over the head before Sakura can.

“Well, now that everyone has been evaluated I must say you are all excellent shinobi. I have a mission for both the Uchiha and you Kakashi, you leave this evening.” Hashirama smiled at them.

“What about Sakura, we can’t leave her here alone.” Itachi protested.

“I assure you, she will be perfectly safe. We have guards around the village of course, and clearly she has proven herself a talented kunoichi, she will be just fine, do not worry.” Hashirama continued to smile.

Sakura looked a little nervous being left alone but even if it wasn't the Konoha of their time, it was still Konoha.

”I’m ok guys, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. We need to pay back the money we have been gifted and earn our keep. We need to do missions.” She tried to smile. “I will be allowed to go on missions won’t I Hokage sama?” 

“Oh yes of course! Nothing too dangerous though we will need your expertise in our new hospital we are building. I was going to wait till your friends got back from their mission but I suppose I can tell you now. I would be honored if you would be chief of staff for our hospital. You heal even better than I do, and much faster. Your knowledge seems to far surpass my own in that field.” Hashirama beamed at her.

“It isn’t really any different that what I was doing in our Konoha. I would do both missions and work at the hospital. As long as I can do both I accept.” She smiled at him.

“Wonderful! It will earn you a fair wage as well ” Hashirama clapped his hands together, “ Now, I invite you all over for dinner at the hokage mansion tonight at 7pm. See you then.” He waved goodbye and started to stroll off toward the Hokage Tower.

“Are you okay with this Sakura, I read the mission scroll we should only be gone for three days. They want us for our sharingan, some low level missing nin are terrorizing a small northern village with weak genjutsu and robbing the merchants coming and going from the village.” Kakashi told her.

“I could solo this mission.” Itachi said, “ They don’t need to send all three of us.”

“I assume it is because it will be your first mission for this Konoha, please try not to be offended. I believe the Hokage is trying to be kind. In his own odd way.” Izuna tried to politely interject.

“ I can protect Sakura while you are gone, I give you my word I won’t let anything happen to her.” Izuna smiled at Sakura.

“ I too can drop by from time to time to make sure she has everything she needs, don’t worry, she will be watched over.” Tobirama added.

“I’m not some little kitten you know, I can take care of myself. I kicked Izuna’s ass, after all.” She smirked and started walking back to the cottages.

“I’m heading back with her, coming cuz?” Shisui asked Itachi as he walked after Sakura.

“Hn”

“Ja!’ Waved Kakashi turning to follow the others.

“See you at dinner.” Izuna says to Tobirama and turns to leave as well.

“A moment Izuna san.” Izuna turns back to Tobirama, “Hum?”

“It’s about Sakura chan, remember the first night, when we were camping? When we found them?”

“Yes?” Izuna wondered where he was going with this.

“You came back in the middle of the conversation, I don’t know exactly how much you heard. I have heard a bit more since then about her , torture, and I do not wish to go into details. I was not supposed to hear this information. The man who tortured her was Uchiha Sasuke, a relation of yours in the future.” Tobirama said seriously.

“Uchiha Sasuke? That is the name she said, she said I looked similar to him...she didn’t say his name together but I asked her if it was an Uchiha when she told me I looked like him and she had whispered his name, this Sasuke. She said they were teammates.” Izuna frowned.

“From what I heard , they were more like family. He betrayed and tortured her in a most foul and disgusting way.” Tobirama looked sick.

“Nightmares, she will have nightmares. That is why they didn’t want to leave her alone tonight. It is only her second night here. I will look over her. I meant it when I said that. We can take it in shifts through the night till they come back?” Izuna suggested.

“Good idea.See you at dinner. We can tell her male friends then, that way they will be focused on their mission.” It is a good plan Tobirama thought.

“Itachi was right you know, this mission is insulting, any one of them can solo it.” Izuna offered.

“I said as much to my brother. He thought it was good they all get out and do it for their own peace of mind.” 

“Hn.”  
__________________________

LAST NIGHT, THEIR FIRST NIGHT AT THE COTTAGES

“S st stop stop, Sasu sasuke please, stop sasuke! I don’t want this! let me go!” She woke up screaming and thrashing about.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

“SAKURA?”

“Itachi?” 

“Yes Sakura, are you okay?” Itachi asked through the door of her cottage.

“Just a sec.” She called to him. She ran her fingers through her hair. It was sweaty and tangled. The bedding had become tangled around her legs trapping them. Was that why she wondered. Had the restraint of the sweaty sticky bedding triggered her nightmare?

She stumbled to the front door and opened it. Itachi rushed inside and pressed her to his chest hugging her. His chin on the top of her head, his fingers through her hair, he murmured soft nothings to her over and over.

Instead of being annoying it was reassuring.

She took a deep breath and sighed relaxing her body against his. He pulled back a little to look at her face.

“It was just a nightmare, he isn’t here, I’m here. ” He kissed her nose and led her back into her bedroom.

“Itachi.”

He looked up to her from the floor where he was arranging the pillows.

“I’m not some fragile little” She started but he cut her off.

“I know, not because you are weak but because I love you Sakura.” Itachi rose from the sleeping matt and took her hand.

“Sit.” he guided her to a sitting position and she sat down on the mat, twisting round to lay down on her side, her head on the pillow.

“You love me Itachi? We haven’t even been on our first date.” She smiled at him sleep heavy in her eyes..

“I have loved you for a long time now, before I asked you for a date. I thought you needed time to get over Sasuke but I realize my mistake now. Time isn’t relative, love is.” He ran his fingers through her hair as he kneeled by her side.

“Hum Tachi, that feels good.” Her eyes were closed now, a small smile graced her lips. She felt safe again with him by her side. She fell back asleep as one last sigh left her lips.

Itachi’s activated his sharingan as he watched her sleep. He wanted to remember this. He watched as he ran his fingers through sweaty pink locks of silken hair, smoothed over her lines of worry on the soft pink tinted cheeks.

“Sasuke, how could you have sunk so low.” He whispered to himself.

To the Uchiha love and power were both a blessing and a cure. It consumed them, made them go to extremes. Itachi had thought he was immune to this hereditary curse until he saw Sakura. She would follow Sasuke, adore him religiously, she was loyal. He often watched them, training, eating ramen, just talking, mostly her but together. 

He thought it must be nice for his little brother to have someone there for him all the time someone who loved him so much and was loyal to only him. As they grew older Itachi saw how horrible his little brother treated the girl how it hurt her, his rejection, his indifference toward her. Itachi knew he would regret being so cold to her one day , one day he would see what he had but it would be too late. 

So he had waited, he had waited knowing that Sakura had to come to the realization on her own. That she had to realize she wanted more than what Sasuke could give, that she deserves someone who gave her as much as she did, who loved her. When that day came, he would be there to show her what love could feel like. He wanted to be that someone for her.

Unfortunately he had been right as usual. His brother only noticed her when she had stopped fawning over him. He found value in her presence only when it was gone and had tried desperately to get it back. Love can be a curse for the Uchiha, and it had pushed Sasuke to extremes.

Itachi watched Sakura. She was twitching again. Time and love, he would help her.

It had been an hour before she started moaning again, an hour before pathetic whimpering escaped her lips.

He let his eyes fade back to black.

“You’re hurting me Sasuke , why are you. Nooo. noooo stop .” Tears spilled down her heated cheeks, whimpers and curses choked her awake.

She sat up abruptly to the feeling of hands enveloping her and panicked before she realized the hands belonged to Itachi.

“I’m here.” Is all he said.

She fell back onto the mat. Then sat up abruptly, restlessly. “Everytime I close my eyes, he is there holding me to him, hurting me, saying horrible things to me while he, while he… Will the nightmare ever end? He is two generations away into the future and yet. I can not escape him.” She falls back down to the floor again in exasperation.

“I will get you some water.” He leaves the room but returns shortly with a small dampened wash cloth, a glass of water and a small white flower. He gives her the glass of water and she drinks it gratefully. He lays the flower in her lap.

She picks it up as he leaves to refill the glass for her.

“Here, let me cool your face for you.” He palms the washcloth ready to wipe her face like she is some kind of messy child.

She smiles at him, “ Let me, Please.” The cool cloth feels refreshing on her skin. She takes a few more sips of water and sets the glass down beside her mat. She sniffs at the white flower, white, for purity. Pure, innocent. Something she is no longer. A tear falls from her chin, one then another. She hadn’t even realized she had started crying again. She sets the flower in the glass of water.

“It doesn’t matter to me Sakura, “ Itachi takes her hand in his. “I love you, I have for a long time” It is like he can read her mind she thinks.

“ Why didn’t you tell me before? When did you start loving me and why didn’t you tell me when you realized, why wait?” She turned her head to look at him. It was dark but the moon was full, the white of it could be seen through her bedroom window.

“ I was the heir to the clan, I would not be permitted to marry outside of the clan. You were infatuated with Sasuke for years, no matter how many times he hurt you, ignored you, left you in his search for power, you never stopped loving him. You are fiercely loyal Sakura. I knew you had to come to the decision to stop loving him on your own. I wasn't sure how long that would be. You were broken when he left the village to seek out Orochimaru. You broke further when Naruto left to train with Jiryaia but then you found the sensei you had always wanted in Lady Tsunade. I was so proud of you. I thought you were moving on but then, word came in about Sasuke’s location and you were off again like a shot.” 

“Naruto came back to Konoha, Kakashi and the two of you were a team again. There was no place in your heart for me yet, not with Sasuke there. But then he tried to kill you, the world spiraled out of control, all the hidden villages joined together and he was back, fighting alongside of us, alongside of you, for Konoha, for the world. I thought I had truly lost any hope to win your love. I was willing to accept that. I just wanted you to be happy.”

He squeezed her hand.

“Then he left again. After the great 4th shinobi war, he left Konoha, you, again. I saw you stand tall by Naruto’s side, tall beside Kakashi’s side and watched him leave. You didn’t cry that time. You didn’t break. I thought, maybe now, you would heal that part of your heart that had been bleeding for so long. I wanted to be there for you, to help you heal.” He finished.

“ Years? You have loved me for years, is that what you are telling me? But that was two years ago he left Konoha, he had only been back a few months when, when...that mission had happened.” She stared at him in disbelief.

“ I didn’t want to push you. When I came to you and told you I love you...I wanted you to know I meant it.” He leaned forward and kissed her on her cheeks.

“Itachi, I ...I'm sorry. I don’t know what to say, except that in the end those last few years. I was no longer in love with Sasuke, it was more like an obsession, an infatuation, but the obsession to help him, to prove my worth. I wanted to prove I could bring him back, and I did, and then he……..Itachi, with you. It’s different. I don’t know if I can...” She looked down at their joined hands. “I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship yet.”

“You don’t need to say anything. I am not asking you for more than you are willing to give. I can wait. I can help you heal again, from this. If you’ll let me.” He just sat there looking into her eyes, searching. Searching for what? She wasn't sure, but she could see it there. She could see the love in his eyes as he looked at her and it scared her

Always, she always chose the wrong man, would this be the same? Sometimes she felt she had lived many lives and was always meant to live alone.

She had spent years waiting for Sasuke to notice her, to love her like she thought she loved him. The whole time she had been running after him , never catching up, Itachi had been in love with her, waiting for the day she would notice him.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. A small chaste kiss, brief and fleeting, soft and light. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. She smiled at him.

“Lay with me Itachi? Till I fall asleep please?” She scooted over a little to make room for him. It was a single futon, there was not much room to begin with but he laid down next to her and took her in his arms. She lay her head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his beating heart. His heart that was full of love for her, steady as each beat that echoed through her ear.

He felt her relax into his arms as he stroked her back with one hand, the other in her hair as he held her close. He closed his eyes breathing in her scent. Flowers, flowers and summer. He fell asleep just before dawn.

Kakashi sighed, stood up and stretched. He jumped from the small cottage to the larger one, swung down and landed silently next to his futon in the large bedroom he shared with Shisu and Itachi.

“Is she okay now?” Shisui asked from his darkened futon in the corner.

“Yes, she is going to be okay, Itachi is with her. He won’t be back tonight. He loves her deeply doesn’t he,” Kakashi spoke into the dark.

“Deeper than you.” Shisu states it as a fact not a taunt.

Kakashi doesn’t respond. He lays down on his futon without changing into sleeping clothes. We’ll see, he says to himself and smiles, after all, I have loved her longer than any of them.


	9. Chapter 9

PRESENT TIME, IN THE PAST

Dinner was delicious, the company was noisy and she hadn’t laughed like that in a very long time. It was wonderful.

“You seemed to have enjoyed yourself tonight my dear,” Madara smirked at Sakura as the small group made their collective way home from the Senju compound.

“I did Madara san,” She looked in his general direction but refused to meet his eyes.

“Still don’t like me hum? You are a stubborn woman, aren't you.” Not a question.

“You have no idea.” Kakashi pats Sakura on the head effectively messing up her hair. A small silver hair ornament falls from her locks.

Itachi’s hand shoots out catching it. He pockets the senbon disguised as a hair ornament hoping she hasn’t dipped it in one of her insanely deadly poisons. That’s all he needs is to bend over and get poked in the groin with a poisoned senbon. He removes it from his pocket and hands it back to her just in case.

“ Yes it is poisoned.” She laughs, taking it in one hand, she grabs her loose locks, twists them into a bun and ruthlessly stabs the senbon through the middle securing her hair to the top of her head once again. A few strands fall loosely around her face. The effect takes his breath away. She is so beautiful. His hands twitch at his sides as he refrains from taking her hand in present company.

The movement is not lost on Kakashi, who in sympathy gives him a small smile. His own hand twitching.

Madara rolls his eyes, “This is where we leave you, have a good evening, good luck on your mission. We await your safe return.” He walks away not looking back as usual.

“As I said at dinner, Tobirama and I will take turns to check in on Sakura-chan in your absence, please do not worry for her safety. We look forward to your return.” He made a small formal bow to the group at the door of their cottage court and left to make his own way home.

Shisui yawned loudly and widely. “I’m going to go pack up see you later Sakura, be safe..” He patted Sakura on the head ruining her hair again and teleported into the cottage.

She glared after him but soon transferred her glare to Kakashi who was patting her on the head again. She twisted her hair up for what seemed like the 50th time that night and stabbed her bun with the poisoned senbon, locks fell once more framing her face.

“Jamatta!” Kakashi poofed away. 

Itachi and Sakura made their way to the bench set in the little flower garden at the end of the path. Itachi reached out and took her hand in his setting them in his lap. She leaned into him, there was a nice summer breeze that lifted the few stray locks that fell down her neck. It really had been a nice dinner. It had ended too quickly. They would be leaving her soon. It was only for a few days but to her, it seemed like it would be forever. Her hand twitched in his.

“I know you are nervous about being here alone. You won’t really be alone though. Izuna and Tobirama will make sure you have everything you need.” He was careful to not say the words, “Protect”, or “Look after”. He felt her hand twitch in his again.

“You know, they are only doing it so we don’t worry while we are gone, don’t you?” He smiled at her.

“I know. Be safe, please come back quickly. I will miss you.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“I promise.” He said and kissed her lips slow and gentle, questioningly. Her lips parted as she took in a quick breath and his tongue slid into her mouth gliding over hers up and around as though searching for her soul. And then it was gone. He leaned back and cupped her face resting his forehead against hers. 

“I promise.” He said again.

He walked her to the door of the small cottage and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be back soon. 

He watched as she went inside, then turned to the porch of the other cottage where Shisui was waiting for him with his pack. “Ready Cuz?”

“Hn.”

“Ready,” Said Kakashi stepping out of the cottage onto the porch to join them. Itachi tied his pouch to his waist, strapped his guards to his forearms Anbu style and they leapt into the air.

Sakura leaped to the roof in her formal kimono with the Senju clan crest on the back, her hair in a bun with the poisoned senbon and watched them leap away into the night. Her painted lips parted on a breath that escaped her like a prayer. “I’ll be waiting.”

She wasn’t sure how long she had sat there looking off into the distance where they had disappeared. A light footfall drew her attention. He landed at her side making enough noise as not to startle or surprise her.

“It is an easy mission, you don’t need to worry. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were back in two days instead of the allotted three.” Izuna said gently.

She couldn’t feel their chakra signatures anymore. They were too far away for her to sense them.

“They just passed the outskirts of the forest,” Izuna told her, they are moving fast. “I admit, I am a bit jealous. All of you are so talented. Tell me, are all the future shinobi of Konoha as talented as you four?”

“I am not talented. You give me too much credit.” Sakura laughed. It was a small laugh, like water gurgling over the rocks in a river. It was bubbly and light.

Izuna studied her face for a moment “You don’t think you are talented? You kicked my ass, if you don’t think you are talented what does that make me?” He hung his head in mock shame.

She smiled at him and patted his hand, she knew he had been holding back when they had spared. Before she could pull her hand away he took it in his rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. She looked down at their joined hands and thought of Itachi. She slid her hand out of his and clasped her hands in her lap.

“I’m sorry.” She started to say to him.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have, I was being too forward.” He blushed a little.

“More forward than proclaiming you love me and asking me to marry you as you lay on the ground after I hit you with a tree? She laughed.

“Uh well, that was just, I mean, haha, I had a head injury you know, being hit with a tree and all.” He grinned at her.

“I healed you, you were fine.” She punched him lightly on the shoulder as she nudged him with her leg.

“True, you did heal me. That is amazing by the way. You are better at healing than the Hokage! I didn’t think there was anyone better than him in the world until you came along.” He was complimenting her again. It made her a bit uneasy.

“I was his great-granddaughter’s apprentice. In our time, she was the best healer in the world.’

He was even more impressed if it was possible.

“ I have intruded on your time long enough. You must be getting tired after the day you have had. Tossing me around the training grounds can really take it out of a girl.” He tapped her on her nose.

“Woman, I am not a girl.” She raised her chin to him and looked him in the eye, keeping her hands in her lap resisting the urge to put them on her hips and stare him down like a child.

Izuna laughed and tapped her on the nose again. “ Yes, a beautiful woman Sakura.” His eyes grew soft as he continued to hold her gaze. He leaned forward but stopped when her eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, it seems I can’t control myself when I am around you.” He laughed a bit sheepishly.

She stiffened by his side. She quickly looked away from his face, her hands gripping and wrinkling the silk of her kimono, her knuckles white.

“Did I? Did I say something wrong Sakura?” He looked at her with concern.

“You look like him. Like Sasuke. He, he...you aren’t him I know that. He lost control. He. “ She clamped her mouth shut.

Shut up! Shut up! Stop talking! She yelled at herself in her head.

It was Izuna’s turn to stiffen at her side. He recalled the words of Tobirama. “He tortured her in the most foul and disgusting way.” Did he mean, no. 

He looked over at her. She was staring blankly in the direction her friends had left earlier. He was starting to understand now. They were her only link to home, to safety.

“Sakura,” Izuna said gently. “I could help you sleep tonight if you want? I could use my Sharingan and”

She leapt to her feet and backed away from him so quickly that she miss stepped, she hadn’t realized how close to the edge of the roof she was and she screamed as she fell over the side.

Izuna was fast but not as fast as Tobirama. He stood at the edge of the roof looking down. Tobirama was crouched on the ground holding Sakura in his arms.

“What did you say to her!’ Tobirama said angrily to Izuna.

“Thank kami” Izuna jumped down from the roof.

“ She told me the man, she confirmed, his name was Sasuke, she said I looked like him again. She knows I am not him obviously but then she continued saying that he lost control. She stopped talking then and sort of spaced out. I offered to use my Sharingan to help her sleep tonight. That’s when she panicked. I wasn’t going to do it without her permission! I swear!” He looked at Sakura unconscious in Tobirama’s arms. “ I just wanted to help her.”

Izuna paused a moment.

“He raped her didn’t he Tobirama?” Izua asked with a look of fear and disgust on his face.

“I think so.” Tobirama shifted Sakura in his arms. “Let's put her to bed, get the door for me?”

Izuna nodded.

They laid Sakura on her futon.

“Perhaps we should call a maid to come and attend her? She won’t be comfortable sleeping in her formal kimono.” Izuna suggested.

“I will get ours, stay with her.” Tobirama leapt out the window.

Izuna sat by Sakura’s side, he reached out and took her hand in his. It was so soft. So delicate and small. Yet, he had seen her make craters in solid earth the size of lakes, rip trees from the ground and well, hit him with them.

He laughed to himself,” You really are quite remarkable. A truly remarkable woman Sakura.”

“Do you think so?” Inquired a deep voice from the shadows of the bedroom.

Izuna dropped Sakura’s hand and lept to his feet drawing his katana in one fluid motion.

Two red Sharingan eyes met one red Mangekyo Sharingan and one purple ringed rinnegan. Izuna fell to the floor unconscious and Sasuke stepped out of the shadows and knelt by Sakura’s unconscious body as he picked her up and lept out of the window that Tobirama had exited through moments ago.

“I’ve finally found you Sakura” he murmured into her hair and he rubbed his face against her cheek. She smelled like flowers, flowers and light. Kami how he had missed her.

ON THE MISSION

They were on the outskirts to the small village north of Konoha. Shisui could smell them before he saw them. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Filthy bandits, indeed he thought to himself.

Kakashi and Itachi made two clones each dressed in henges. They decided to draw all the thief nins out at once and hit them in one shot. Get in, get out, get back to Sakura.

The clones walked down the dark open path leading into the village. In all appearances, it looked like a family of four with a small canvas-covered wagon.

Shisui had placed a triple-layered genjutsu over the flimsy genjutsu of the thieves. Child’s play Shisui thought. He could do a better genjutsu than they had by the time he was five.

There they were. Three at a time the thief nins jumped down from the trees in front of the wagon, 12 in all, and started to scream. Itachi and Kakashi’s clones cut their throats in less than a minute.

“What did you show them?” Itachi asked Shisui out of curiosity.

“I figured I would go with melting body parts this time, man they stink.” He wrinkled his nose again. “I’m leaving them here, no way I touching any of them to bury them, the village can do that.”

Kakashi had to agree. He never buried his kills anyway.

“Let’s head to the village to complete the mission and head back to Sakura.”

The Uchiha nodded in agreement.

The village elder looked at the 12 dead bodies laying sporadically across the road leading into his village. “Well done.” He handed a small purse to Kakashi, “ Your payment.”

The three Konoha Shinobi bowed slightly and lept to the trees. They were in a hurry to get back, if they traveled fast, the would probably make it before tomorrow afternoon.

Kakashi looked to the east, the sun was rising. He clapped a hand to the back of his neck. A sharp twinge, a slight pain. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Itachi, Shisui, let’s hurry.” 

“What do you think we are doing?” Shisui looked back at Kakashi.

“ I have a feeling Sakura is in trouble.” Was all Kakashi could get out. His stomach was churning.

Shisui looked at Itachi.

“His hunches are usually correct. Go on ahead, we will catch up to you.” Itachi felt cold seeping into his bones...Sakura he thought, please be safe.

Shisui nodded and teleported 1 mile ahead, then another, then he was out of their sight.

BACK AT THE COTTAGE

“Izuna! Wake up! Where is Sakura?! Get up damn you!” Tobirama slapped him across the face rather hard.

“Hn!’ Izuna leaped to his feet. “Sakura! Sakura!’ He yelled spinning around, his Sharingan flashing to every corner of the room.

“She isn’t here you idiot! What have you done with her?” Tobirama yelled at him, anger etched all over his face.

“A man, in that corner,” He points to where he saw Sasuke step out of the dark. “ He had a Sharingan, like Itachi and Shisui, but it was only in one eye. The other eye was purple with rings. I looked into his eyes when he spoke from the shadows and then I,’ He put his hand to his head.” I woke up to you slapping me.”

“A purple ringed eye?” Tobirama thought for a moment.” What is that? Is it like a Sharingan, is it an Uchiha blood trait?”

“It is the Riningan,” Izuna spoke in disbelief. He had never known an Uchiha to possess one. The tales of Indra and Asura said the Uchiha and the Senju were derived from them but he had never seen a rinnegan before. The scrolls in their archives told how to obtain one but you had to possess a Mongekyo Sharingan to read them and until Shisui and Itachi had showed up, no one possessed a Mangekyo.

“The sage of six paths?!” Tobirama asked incredulously.

“I need to speak to my brother. I need to find out what we are up against. We will meet you at the Senju compound. Go, tell your brother. Tell the Hokage what happened. We will get her back!” Izuna made to leap out the window of the bedroom. If this Sasuke had the rinnegan, how were they to defeat him, how would they get Sakura back?

“Do you think it is him, the Sasuke she fears?’ Tobirama grabbed Izuna’s arm.

“I don’t know. He was an Uchiha though, he had our clan symbol on his shirt, a sharingan, rinnegan. I think it is very possible. We must hurry.” Izuna leapt out the window.

Tobirama looked at the maid, “wash and dry her bedding, make sure everything is in order in both cottages and wait for their return. Inform them of what you have heard just now but no one else, only those who live in these cottages. Tell them to go to our compound, reports will be delivered to the Hokage there.” and he too jumped out the window and headed for the Senju compound.

____________________

SOMEWHERE PAST THE VILLAGE OF KONOHA

Sasuke collapsed to the ground still holding Sakura in his arms. He laid her down in the bed of the inn and covered her with a blanket. She was still unconscious. He had watched her fall off the roof, intending on catching her but he felt the chakra signature just in time and stopped to watch from the shadows as the Nidaime caught her before she could hit the ground.

He watched as the two men talked. So, they were all here, Shisui, Kakashi and his brother. Here in the past with the founding fathers. He almost couldn’t believe it himself.

FLASHBACK

They were gone, all of them. He had meant to go with her! He had meant to get them to a place th others couldn’t follow, to the past. He had wanted a new start with her. He wasn't sure when he had sent her, and he prayed she was alive. Why hadn't it worked? He had spent hours pouring over scroll after scroll researching the technique , using the sannin’s research and treasured library to his advantage. What had gone wrong. It had to have been Itachi and Shisui’s interference.

He felt a wetness on his cheek and raised his hand to brush it away. Had he been crying? The pain had been a heavy immense kind of pain, he hadn’t expected to be knocked back, it felt like he had been propelled or pushed, forced. He needed more information. He needed to figure out what went wrong so he could find a way to get to her. He couldn’t lose her now. He looked down at his hand, it was blood. His eye was bleeding.

“Sasuke! Where did everyone go? What did you do? Is it true, is what I saw true! Answer me you fucking bastard, answer me!” Naruto was raging , he was glowing red , tails swirling around as he called Kurama’s chakra forth.

Sasuke knew he couldn’t risk bringing all of Konoha to his attention and what he had done just yet. He needed to escape and fast. Naruto would tell them everything, he would be imprisoned for life if not executed out right.

He ran and cast a genjutsu behind him then teleported away.

_______________

How had everything gotten so messed up. He was still trying to process what had happened. Damn he hadn’t meant to cast his jutsu, he had planned on waiting until Sakura saw he was a better choice than his brother. He knew if he did it before convincing her it would be a disaster. He hadn’t planned on her finding out about his advances by the river or in their tent. Shisui! Damn him.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Think , he had to think and he had to get somewhere safe untrackable. They were headed his way , he could sense them even though they were trying to mask their chakra. They still didn’t fully understand what power the rinnegan gave its user, and he only had one eye...imagine what he could have done with both.

Where, where could he go to hide. It struck him all at once. Iwa, Orochimaru’s research facility. It was perfect, it had everything he would need to figure out what went wrong, how to locate her and no one would ever find him there.

It had been abandoned shortly after Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, no one wanted to go there, they said it was cursed. The test subjects had fled and Kabuto if he had gone back and used it was dead now too just like his master. Fools all of them. They had served his purpose though and would continue to do so. The answer was here , he knew it, hidden in the miles of caves beneath the mountain.

Sasuke stood in the entrance of the cave. It had taken almost two days without rest to get here. It appeared abandoned but appearances could be deceiving. It had been some years since he had killed Orochimaru and Kabuto had died but that didn’t mean the place wasn’t still sealed or had traps set up. Since most tended to avoid the place it was likely most of the traps were still up and more so the deeper you went into the underground maze.

At least he could avoid most annoyances by using his sharingan which he had activated as he walked into the cave. It was an almost impossibly long entrance but if you kept walking the cave eventually dipped and took you lower and lower into the ground underneath the mountain.

Sasuke stopped at the first bend in the walkway and cast a fireball that scorched and triggered the undead phantom jutsu that would activate when a warm blooded creature or human ventured to close causing undead animals to raise up and attack whomever or whatever triggered it. Thousands of paper seals burned to a crisp and fell from the ceiling to the floor. That had been the first of many seals one must go through to get to the main parts of the cave. No one had been here for years it seemed.

Admittedly it took Sasuke quite a few hours to systematically defuse the rest of the traps and seals but was well worth his efforts as he entered the main part of the cave. He was safe here. He would use this as his base and research facility to figure out what era he had sent Sakura to so that he could join her. He spent his first night roaming around the forgotten base, looking into rooms with care, defusing traps of all kinds and refamiliarizing himself with the layout.

To be on the safe side he set up some layered genjutsu traps at the entrance and a few in the halls of the main part of the base that he would be using the most. He doubted anyone in Konoha knew about this base but he wouldn’t take the risk. Finding Sakura was just too important for foolish mistakes like the ones he had already made.

_______________

THREE WEEKS LATER

Sasuke was losing patience. He knew the answer wouldn’t just fall into his lap but he realized this was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought. He had looked at scroll after scroll, traveled to different villages and met with countless disreputable people . He followed up on any lead that might get him closer to his answer. He had to get to Sakura, there had to be a way.

Anger had been his only companion these last three weeks. He was angry at Itachi, angry at himself. Angry that he couldn’t figure out how to track her through time. Angry at the Anbu that he knew were looking for him everywhere. He never thought they would come as far as Iwa in their search for him. He avoided them at all costs. He didn’t want to give himself away.

In the back of his mind he had momentarily humoured the idea that Konoha presumed him dead or that he had also left this time to travel back if they didn’t find any trace of him. He knew it was pointless though. Naruto would never give up. Never give up on finding him or the rest of his friends. No one knew he had sent them back in time, unless they somehow left them a coded message from the past?

Hours were spent reading till he thought he would go blind. He would forget to eat, his obsession began to consume him. He dreamed of her, his dreams more vivid and horrifying than his waking hours had ever been. He felt like he was going mad.

One night he had woken to the sound of blood dripping, he had gotten off his sleeping mat and opened the door to his room. She was hanging in the hall from a bloodied cord. The cord wrapped around her neck pulled over the light fixture, and suspended there by a proud Naruto. “I found her Sasuke Kun, I found Sakura for you but she said she would rather die than come back to you so I killed her. Want to go out for Ramen?”

Pain shot through his hand as he had reached out in his sleep for his katana that he had on his back in the dream and in reality hit the brick wall behind his head. It wasn’t real, he was alone.

Dreams like these and others more sexual constantly plagued him until he didn’t want to sleep anymore. His madness his only companion. He had spent the morning in the library searching again, becoming more frustrated as he continued to find nothing. He had started a ritual of watching her in his head with his sharingan, going over in his head all the times they had spent together.

When they were kids he had never noticed the cute little noises she had made, or the way she would follow him with her eyes. She had been more obsessed with him than he had realized. It was his turn to show her how much he wanted her...how obsessed with her he was. She would understand. She would forgive him, once she knew, once he made her understand.

He lay on his bedding and his hand went to his cock as he thought of her, playing their last encounter over in his mind. She was soft and the noises she had made, he stroked himself faster thinking of the noises she had made in her sleep when he had licked her and kissed her. A grunt left his lips and he sucked in his breath as he pumped himself faster thinking of her nipple in his mouth , his tongue on her lips, his cock in her….he came fast and hard onto his abdomen, two more slow tugs and his hand fell to his side. Heat flooded his face in his shame.

“Sakura, I need you.” His voice cracked from lack of use.

A month later he found himself in another village said to have a doctor who did research on time travel using chakra. The man was small and squat like a toad, his greasy hair hung over his shoulder like a reed dipped in oil, he was disgusting. Sasuke had gotten little information out of him that he thought was useful, placing a few coins on the table for the man he stood up to leave.

“You are that Uchiha, the one who fled Konoha, again, aren’t you.” 

“I am an Uchiha, but surely I am not the one you are thinking of, you have your payment, we have no more business.” Sasuke turned then and three men stepped out to meet him from the shadows.

“Only three?” He drew his katana jumped, teleported, spun and flicked his sword to the left, right , then down in a two handed arc falling gracefully to his feet and walked out of the room over blood and bone.

“Pathetic.” He smirked as he sheathed his sword.

Chakra strings, the man had said. Use chakra strings to find her. Okay, it was better than nothing. 

“One more piece for my impossible puzzle.” Sasuke walked back through the village.

He stopped at a tavern for dinner and a drink to think over his newly found information. He could make chakra strings, many of them at a time, but how many would he need, would he need to send them all at once, what would bind them to him, to her? There was still something missing. He drank his sake and ate his peppered rice thinking this over when he felt someone looking at him.

It was a woman with red hair and green eyes. At first he thought it was the lighting in the tavern but as he looked closer he saw her eyes really were green. The red hair was hideous on her but the eyes...they were close, almost the same.

“Sakura.” He whispered to himself. He shook his head, he was drunk.

The woman got up and walked slowly toward him. She is a whore he thought to himself, looking for a client. She boldly looked him over and took his hand pulling him up to her.

“Want to go upstairs to talk?” She asked him pressing her bosom up against him.

“Hn.” He threw down payment on the table and followed her upstairs.

The room was small with just a bed but that is all that was needed he supposed. He had never had a whore before he wasn't sure what to expect. He had only been with one woman, Sakura.

“How do you want me ?” She asked.

“What are you willing to do?” He countered.

“Depends on how much you will pay” She purred tracing circles on his chest.

He took the bag from his waist and upended it on the small table by the bed.

“That will buy you anything you want” and she started to undress him.

“Tonight your name will be Sakura, I only want you to say the word ''yes” he let her take off his pants and then pushed her onto the bed.

“Do you want me Sakura?” He asked her his eyes closed.

“Yes” the whore said.

“Speak softer, lighter” he commanded.

“Yes” she said.

“Perfect.”

He pressed her hard into the bed holding her hands to her sides kissing her neck as she arched her back pressing into him, encouraging him.

“Do you like it when I touch you?” He asked the whore.

“Yes” a small moan , light and almost fleetingly so.

“Take your clothes off” and he rolled off of her.

“Up against the wall.” He told her

“Yes.” she said.

He moved her back to the wall and lifted her legs, she wrapped them around his upper waist and hugged him with her thighs. He kissed her and bit her neck rubbing her cunt with one hand, working one then two then three fingers inside her.

“Do you want me to fuck you like this Sakura, do you want my cock instead of my fingers in you, tell me, tell me you want me to fuck you, say yes, say you want it Sakura.” He shoved his fingers into her hard.

“Yesss” she said.

He took his cock in his hand and lowered her down to the tip, brace his leg then dropped her onto his cock and moaned.

“I’ve missed you, I’ve wanted you so badly Sakura,” His eyes were closed. “I love you, I’ll be with you soon. I promise.”

He gripped her ass with one hand, pinning her to the wall with his hips and cupped her face with his other hand leaning forward to kiss her but stopped and shoved his fingers in her mouth almost choking her. He moved his fingers around her mouth pulling and shoving two down her throat till she started to choke.

Then reaching down he ran the wet fingers over her asshole, massaging and playing with the entrance, his cock rocking up into her cunt.

“Can I feel my cock inside of you? I want to feel my cock fucking your cunt Sakura.”

“Ye yes.” Sakura said.

He groaned and growled and shoved two finger up into her ass twisting them and turnign them, feeling for his cock as he slammed her against the wall fucking her harder and harder. He could feel it , going in and out, opening her up and pressing deeply, he rubbed her anal wall with his fingers as he exploded into her.

He held her there against the wall for a moment, growing soft inside of her.

“I’m sorry Sakura, I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” He looked at her face then and froze.

He dropped the whore to the ground, she let out a squeak of protest, he grabbed his clothes, dressed...and ran.

He ran from her room, from the tavern , from the village, he ran to the river by the mountain collapsing in upon himself. Slumped over by the water he clenched his teeth till he swore they cracked. He bit his lip until it bled. He pulled a kunai from his belt wrap and shoved it into his upper thigh. He grunted in pain and watched the blood flow out like a flower opening its petals to the sun. He was alive. This wasn’t a nightmare. He was alive. Dead men don’t bleed.

He removed the kunai, wiped it and replaced it to his belt. He wrapped his leg thankful for the pain because it meant he would survive. He would find her. He was alive.

Sasuke got to his feet and closed his eyes. The water was peaceful, it smelled fresh and it calmed him. Water, flowers and light. It reminded him of Sakura, his Sakura. A fake would not due. He needed the real thing. He felt like he was going mad without her.

He flickered back to the cave.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Experiment after experiment failed. He hadn’t given up though. To find her, he needed to ….experiment more.

His first victim was a small family of farmers. He knocked them all unconscious with his Sharingan and brought them back to his cave. He needed to find their threads. Their red threads of fate, in order to track them through time.

He used chakra strings and soaked them in their blood, then he used his rinnegan and sent them, “Somewhere” but he lost each one, it was a failure. He was never able to locate them once he sent them through time. It didn’t matter if it was forward or backward. They were all lost ... just like her.

Test after test had gone wrong. Subject after subject disappeared and were untraceable, if they didn’t survive the process and die before he could send them back, forward or whatever! It took too much time to bury them so he started sealing them away in scrolls, the ones who didn’t make it. He didn’t even hear them screaming anymore as he researched scrolls he stole from different villages bringing them back to the cave to look over at his leisure.

Only when the screaming had stopped did he wonder what had happened. It had been a small family of merchants that he had taken from one of the well traveled roads two villages over. There was an elderly mother and father, three sons and their wives and 3 children. He had dropped the unconscious children off at another village in the night and put the others in the cells that line the bottom most floors of the base.

The library was above the cells on the next floor so it wasn’t uncommon to hear pleas of” Let me out! “ or “I can pay you” or “You’re going to pay for this” he just kinda droned it out. The noise had stopped though. It had been a few days since he had brought them back he thought , maybe I should feed them now.

He lit a torch by their cell when he came to his destination. One of them had died, he could smell death in the air. He looked into the cell, out of the 8 adults only 6 were left. The elderly parents had died?

“What happened, they aren’t supposed to be dead yet?” he said almost accusingly to the remaining family.

“You are starving us to death! They were old, they starved to death, we haven’t eaten in 8 days!” The oldest son spoke.

“It has only been 3’ Sasuke argued.

“It has been 8 you monster!” A woman cried, “Where is my daughter! You filth!”

Monster? He was a monster? No he wasn’t. He was a man in love trying to get to his lover. They didn’t understand at all. This was important, he was going to change history.

Sasuke turned and walked away. He left the torch blazing over their frail bodies and left to screams and cries.

There it was, he said to himself as he climbed back up the stairs. The noise is back, everything is ok.

______________

Back to work. He scanned scroll after scroll in Orochimaru’s library. There had to be something, he was getting more and more desperate every day. He had to find her. He couldn’t stop thinking of her with Itachi.

He knew now what he should have realized long ago. She was the only one that kept him sane, kept the darkness in his heart at bay. Without her, there was no light in his life. Yes, he was desperate. He could feel the evil dripping on his heart, choking his soul.

He felt crazed, he was losing his mind without her. He had focused only on one thing. Finding her.

He couldn’t sleep. Not until he found an answer.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Finally, in one of the locked rooms of the hideout, he found Orochimaru’s bedroom. Under the stone flooring, after breaking several almost impossible protection jutsus he found it.

A blood relative was needed.

He could use another Uchiha sure but there was no guarantee they had all gone to the same time. He had to be sure. He didn’t know if you could travel through time more than once. When he went back in time, it had to be where she was. It had to be one of her blood relatives.

He had to go back to Konoha.

Getting back into Konoha was difficult. He had teleported away after the others had disappeared. He could hear Naruto scream and sob as he got further and further away, begging him to come back, asking where the others were. No, getting back into Konoha hadn’t been easy.

He completely eliminated any trace of his chakra signature by binding one of his wrists with a chakra suppressant cuff used to capture missing-nin and such. He then drained the rest of his chakra awareness to zero so he wasn’t completely defenseless. To anyone unknowing, he looked and felt just like any other civilian with an eye patch.

He cut open the hand of one of his latest test subjects and dabbed a generous amount of blood onto a sling that he used to hitch his arm up as though he had been severely injured and left the Iwa hideout.

He arrived in Konoha two days later in a henge, passed through the gates as a civilian in need of medical care and headed to Sakura’s parent’s house. Her mother answered the door.

“Oh! May I help you?” Mebuki asked, then catching sight of his arm, opened the door wide and called for her husband, “Dear! Come help me, I think this young man needs help, help me get him inside!”

Sasuke “Stumbled”into Sakura’s father’s arms and they took him into their home. They laid him on the couch and Sakura’s father said he would go get Shizune to come look at the boy and left. 

Foolish man, Sasuke thought civilians really are worthless. It is just as well, he had wanted Sakura’s mother to be the sacrifice anyway. Women were much softer and made the most arousing noises when they were hurt.

Mebuki leaned over him with a warm rag and started wiping his face off. He opened his Sharingan eye and spun his tomes, she, of course, looked in his eye and fell to the floor limp, the wet cloth tumbling out of her hand as she hit the floor. Sasuke picked her up and was out of Konoha just as her husband and Shizune opened the front door to their now-empty home.

Soon, he thought to himself, soon Sakura, we will be together again. I’m coming for you. He smiled, it will be so nice to see her again, to touch her, to claim her all over again. He knows deep down she will be happy to see him too.

He put Mebuki is a cell away from the other experiment subjects. She was special after all and went to gather some needed ingredients from the nearby mountain village.

He had only been there once and he wasn’t sure where the medical store was but he found it, carved out of the side of the mountain at the edge of the village away from the main market area. He had been glad, being out of the way like this made it less likely someone would notice him.

He had pushed the door open with his foot and walked into the dark store. That is when he saw her. She was behind the counter talking to a small child. A lock of strawberry colored hair fell into her eyes and she pushed it back behind her ear as she handed the child a small bag of herbs, instructing them on the preparation and how to store them. The scene was like a punch in the stomach, it was so much like Sakura he stood there staring at her. From her hair to her body language, her gestures, even the voice. Different but close enough.

She was a little taller, but Sakura was short. Her hair was a little redder but not by much. Her eyes, they were different, they were blue. He frowned. He didn’t like them being blue, they looked too much like Narutos. He would have to change that.

The child she was helping smiled and hugged her goodbye. Just like the children of the Leaf do with Sakura he thought. The young woman looked up and smiled at him and asked if he needed anything from her, needed anything from her, foolish girl. He was going to take everything from her. He had smiled and stepped closer to her and when she looked up into his eyes she fell to the floor.

This is too easy, he said to himself, he ran over the mountain passes back to the cave with the Sakura look-alike in his arms.

When he had gotten back to the hideout he had laid the girl, no woman, he reminded himself, he had laid the woman on the bed, locked her wrists together with chakra cuffs and tied her arms to the middle of the headboard.

He stood at the end of the bed looking at her. She would be out for a long time. He was sure she was a civilian but the chakra restricting cuffs just looked right on her, as if she was the real Sakura. He walked to the side of the bed and fingered her clothing. It wasn’t right, it didn’t look like something Sakura would wear.

He started unbuttoning her top, cutting it off her shoulders and then pulling it out from under her and throwing it on the floor. No chest wraps. He hummed his disappointment. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, about the same size he hummed again. Leaving her in her black bra he moved to slide her pants off her legs, and threw them onto the floor by her top. Matching underwear, he was pleased as he looked at the woman on his bed, her bra was sheer, not lace but he could see her nipples just like he had seen Sakuras that day by the river, dark pink lay shadowed by the sheerness of her panties, his tongue darted out of his mouth wetting his lips.

She would do Sasuke thought, and he walked out of the room. For now, he had other things to do. He would be back later to enjoy his possession. His Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

He heard the yelling before he had even reached her cell. He had a small plate of food in his hand as he slowly walked down the stairs. She came into view as he rounded the corner.

“You!” Mebuki’s voice cracked and shook with rage and fear.

Sasuke found he was really starting to enjoy the sound of fear in a woman’s voice. Fear filled with hate and anger. The blood purred in his veins. He wondered if that is why Orochimaru did it, did it make him feel more ...alive?

“Me” He deadpanned as he stopped before her with her plate of food.

“Dinner”, He opened the small window to her cell and slipped the plate inside.

“I don’t want anything from you!” She knocked the plate to the floor. ”Where is my daughter! I know you know where she is! Is she here? Let me see her!” Mebuki screamed in his face.

“No.” He looked at her, she didn’t look like Sakura very much. She wasn’t very pretty and he didn’t care for blondes.

“Pick it up.” He points to the plate and food on the floor.

“Fuck you!” She spits in his face. 

“I would rather fuck your daughter. You will get no food for the next three days, now, if you will excuse me, I have a date with your daughter.” He walked away, round the corner and back up the stairs. He laughed darkly as he heard her screams.

Grabbing an apple from the kitchen on his way upstairs to the bedroom he wonders what the best way to do this is. The eyes he mutters to himself, they need to be green, not blue but that can be done with a genjutsu. Everything else is already similar enough for his liking.

It had been 6 months already, it seemed so much longer. He rubbed his hand over his face and pushed open the door.

She lay on the bed just as he had left her. Should I wake her or leave her unconscious. She made a small noise in her unconscious state, he should wake her. He wanted to hear her screams.

Her breathing was shallow as he trailed his hand from her cheek, down her neck, over a breast, over her nipple down to her waist. Her breath caught in her throat, what was she seeing in his genjutsu? He hadn’t given her bad dreams, he simply knocked her out and gave her mind free will to wander where it would.

Dragging a finger back and forth over her stomach her muscles twitched and a small groan escaped her lips. “So similar” he whispered.

Maybe, he would let her “sleep” a little longer. 

Standing up and stepping away from the bed he removed his shirt and pants. He stood facing the bed his cock in his hand stroking himself as he looked at the woman on the bed. How many times had he done this, on his own since she had “left”. He needed this. He wanted her. She was unconscious. She wouldn’t be in pain. She would enjoy it.

He climbed onto the bed next to her and ran his hands over her body. She moaned loudly, so much louder than Sakura had. His hands stilled. This wasn’t Sakura. Damn it. What was wrong with him. He gripped his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. He was losing control.

This wasn’t real. It would be soon though. Sasuke let go of his hair and fell back on the bed bedside the medical store clerk he had kidnapped.

She moaned again in her sleep, small, almost quietly this time. 

“Sakura” he whispered and closed his eyes. His hand went back to his cock and he stroked himself.

With his eyes closed, he reached his other hand over to the woman and ran his fingers through her hair. A small gasping sound set him off. Eyes still closed he rolled over on top of her and kissed her unresponsive lips, ran both his hands through her hair and ground his hips into her.

She was soft, and warm and smelled of herbs. Not light, not flowers. Herbs, sometimes Sakura smelled of herbs when she had been working in the gardens of the hospital making medicine.

Teeth bit her lips, he kissed her neck, her ear, her throat. Teeth, throat, he bit her throat over and over until he tasted blood. This urge, what was it. He wanted to rip her throat out with his teeth. Stay in control of yourself. Get a grip Sasuke, he repeated over and over in his head.

Move on he told himself. One hand on his cock and one on her breast, popping one breast out of her bra he took her nipple in his mouth and pumped himself even harder, “Sakura, I love you. I love you.” he promised her. With both hands on her bare breasts he pushed the bra up all the way and kissed them both, together, separate, he sucked and licked and nipped grinding his cock into her panty covered center.

He sat up and scooted back dragging her panties off leaving her bare. He moved further back and spread her legs. He sat in between them skimming his hands up her legs, thighs until they reached her lips. He spread them with his pointer fingers rubbing one thumb over her entrance and then another. She whined and her breath hitched in her throat.

He probed her entrance with a finger, she wasn’t wet. He sat back on his heels, stepped off the bed and went to the bathroom grabbing a bottle of scented oil.

Rubbing the oil in between her legs sent the sweet waft of flowers into the air. “Hn, Sakura. I am going to make you moan, I’m going to make you feel good. It won’t be like last time I promise.” One finger, then two, he slid them into her and she moaned and moved against his hand. Further, they need to go deeper. He pushed his fingers deeper and deeper into the woman...into Sakura.

There is no resistance. He hadn’t realized he had been looking for it. She wasn’t a virgin. Neither was Sakura now but, this woman, she was...unclean. It hit him like a tsunami. This wasn’t his beautiful, innocent, Sakura.

Unremarkable and a dirty imitation of the woman he loved. The woman who loved him.

Rough hands closed her leg and he climbed back on top of her and woke her up.

He sat on top of her and released his Jutsu.

Her eyes fluttered, she smiled a small smile and then her eyes snapped wide awake. She looked up at him, blue. Blue eyes met coal. 

She screamed and bucked and tried to move, she pulled on her arms that were bound by the chakra restraints and cried when she realized she couldn’t break free.

“You are nothing like her, whore, nothing!” Sasuke yelled at her slapping her across the face.

“What? who are you talking about, let me go!” She was sobbing now

A look of pure disgust graced his once serene features.

“How dare you look like her. I will punish you for her. I will punish you for looking like her, for sounding like her. You lied to me!” He choked, his blood was humming in his veins again.

Sasuke grabbed her by her hair and kissed her, he forced his tongue through her teeth and shoved it down her throat, he bit and bruised her lips and ravished her tongue. She sobbed into his mouth.

His hand dropped from her hair to her breast and he twisted it cruelly and laughed as she screamed, he bent and took her nipple in his mouth sucking hard making her cry louder.

“Yes, yes this was it, this is what I needed” Kicking her legs apart he rubbed her viciously for a few minutes, “whore, you aren’t wet, get wet. I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you hard and long and you will scream for me and beg me to stop but I will fuck you even harder and you will love me for it.” He upended the bottle of oil over her body and rubbed it over her breasts, her cunt and his cock.

She screamed as he slammed into her. “That was the noise, that's what I wanted to hear,” the voice in his head said. “Fuck her, punish her, make her hurt make her beg, torture her.” He spread her legs farther and farther apart until she screamed louder and piercingly into his ear. He wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t.

Withdrawing his cock from her now dripping cunt he knees her to her side and flips her over onto her stomach.” Get on your knees whore.”

“Please stop, don’t I beg you.” She cries and whimpers in front of him. “ Please”

“Beg me some more. Show me you deserve to be freed. What will you do for me if I agree to let you go?” He asks her quietly.

She raised up to a sitting position and turns to face him, “ My father, he will pay you, he can pay you. What is your price?” 

“I have money, I don’t need yours, what else do you have to offer?” He plays with her.

“I, what do you want?”

He takes his cock in his hand, “Suck it and I will let you go. Make it feel good or I will keep you here till I am tired of fucking you.”

“You promise?” 

It was too easy. “ I promise Sakura.”

“My name is not Sakura, it’s” He stops her with a slap across the face.

“Tonight, your name is Sakura. Suck my cock Sakura...like your life depends on how good you make me feel.”

She bends forward and takes him in her hand, she looks up at him, “You promised”

He nods.

She licks his tip and wraps her lips around his head, he groaned, and she slides her mouth down the length of him until it hits the back of her throat, he bucks up and she chokes. He grabs her by the hair and pushes her head down over his cock choking her again and again.

“I told you to make me feel good, not choke” He pushes his cock deeper and deeper down her throat. Her eyes bulging out of her head her hands on his thighs trying to push him away.

He laughs maniacally head thrown back as he holds her head with both hands thrusting his cock deeper and deeper down her throat tearing her apart.

When he finally releases her head she falls back down onto the bed crying.

He flips her over and grabs her waist pulling it up to his kneeling position.

“You promised!” She screams, frantically clawing at the sheets.

He uses his knee to spread her legs apart as far as they can and he presses his cock to her entrance. She screams a raw bloody scream as he slams into her from behind, “ You weren’t good enough” and he fucks her harder and harder until he finally comes into her throbbing sore cunt and drops at her side.

She falls back down onto the bed to destroyed to cry anymore and she closes her eyes.

“Not good enough.” He says again, “but you’ll have to do for now.”

He picks his clothes up and walks to the door, “I’ll be back in a few hours to fuck you again. Do better next time, or I’ll use your family for my experiments.”

He walks out of the room naked carrying his clothes.

He walks down a flight of stairs leans against the wall and throws up.

“Sakura. Sakura where did I send you? I need you. Sakura, I’m coming. I’m going to find you. I promise.”

He falls to his knees gripping his hair crying.

_________________

“Good morning.” He greets Mebuki.

Silence

Sasuke sighs. “Not as talkative as your daughter are you?” He chides.

“Where is Sakura?” Mebuki asks almost calmly.

“In my bed, but you don’t need to worry about her. I brought you here because I need something from you.” He placed a bowl on the table next to her cell and pulled out a knife.

“What?” She eyes the knife suspiciously.

“I need some of your blood, it is for Sakura.” 

“Why does she need my blood, what did you do to her?” Mebuki’s face turns red and she is practically growling at him gripping the bars on her cell.

“I did a small experiment on her and I need your blood to heal her. I made a small mistake and am trying to fix it.” It was the truth just a little misleading.

“Is she, is she in pain? I heard screaming last night, several different times during the night.” Mebuki asks without asking.

“I was fucking her.” Sasuke tells her. “ I had her tied to my bed and I fucked her several times during the night, she is becoming very obedient.”

“I want to see her! I’m not giving you anything until I see her!” She yells at him.

“No.” He said. “You don’t have to cooperate with me for me to take your blood. I was trying to be nice about it , out of respect for your daughter.”

“Respect? You have my daughter tied to your bed, using her as a a …” She couldn’t finish the sentence.

“As a?” Sasuke prodded.

“Slave!” She yelled.

“She is not a slave, she is my wife, an obedient wife and I love her very much, you will see. Now give me your arm.” He reached out palm up.

“You are insane, you are demented you’re…” She fell to the ground.

“I tried to be nice.” Sasuke takes her arm and puts the bowl underneath to catch the blood, his eyes fading back to coal.

____________

“Use your tongue, yes more, harder, mmm” He grabs her head and pushes his cock into her throat deeper.

She is on her hands and knees, legs spread wide as she bobs her head up and down on his erection.

Leaning down and reaching around he cups her breasts in his hands and pinches her nipples then rubs them gently between his fingers. She moans loudly then tapers off to a soft mewl.

“Yes, perfect Sakura, that’s my girl. Are you wet yet? Are you ready for me?”

She nods her head over his lap and he groans.

“I want you to ride me, get up.” He pulled her to her feet, lays back on the futon as she straddles him.

“Put your arms at your sides and don’t move them, when I grab you I want you to cry out as though you are in pain. Do you understand?”

She nods.

He grabs her arms and presses them hard into her sides and lifts her up over his cock, she screams out as though in pain and he slams her down on his cock hard and fast……..

______________

“It wasn’t enough blood, I need more. Do I need to knock you out again or will you cooperate this time?” He asks Mebuki.

“Who was screaming? They sounded like they were hurt badly. Was that Sakura?” Mebuki asked trying very hard to remain in control of her anger and worry.

“Yes.” He held the bowl out to her, “I need more blood. It is very important.”

“I want to see my daughter. I want to know what you are doing with my blood! I want to see Sakura!”

“SO DO I AND THAT IS WHY I NEED YOUR FUCKING BLOOD! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING I'LL TELL YOU , IM SOAKING CHAKRA LINES IN YOUR BLOOD AND CASTING THEM OUT INTO SPACE AND TIME WITH A JUTSU TO FIND YOUR DAUGHTER BECAUSE I SENT HER BACK IN TIME! NOW GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING BLOOD BITCH BECAUSE I NEED SAKURA BY MY SIDE AND IM NOT LETTING YOU OR ANYONE ELSE GET IN THE FUCKING WAY!”

“No”

Finally, he had enough blood. He had tried to do it without killing her, for Sakura’s sake but it really didn't matter did it? They would never be coming back to this time so she would never see her again dead or alive. 

The issue he had been having before was actually really simple , so simple that he almost laughed. He had too many chakra strings and not enough blood. The blood is what guided the chakra strings to call out for the red string of fate. The person had to be in an “improper time” for the task to be successful.

His chakra strings were coated in the right amount of blood he thought as he looked at his preparations on the table. He attached one of the many connected strings to his forehead and thought of her, her face, her hair, her voice, her heart beat as he had held her to him by the river, the way she smelled, her green eyes and how they flashed when she was angry, her skills as a kunoichi, her kindness, her love…..there! There it was, he activates his sharingan and rinnegan and followed the red string that had entwined with his chakra blood infused one.


	11. Chapter 11

SOMEWHERE PAST THE VILLAGE OF KONOHA AGAIN

His head hurt. He had traveled the distance as fast as he could carrying her in his arms, and he was fast, but right after time travel, finding her chakra signature, scouting out the cottages and using the Rinnegan, he was a bit worn out.

Sasuke leaned over the arm of the chair he had pulled up to the bed. He didn’t want to leave her again now that he had finally found her, and he wanted to make sure he was there when she woke up. She had fainted from shock and stress, not from a Sharingan.

He had ordered some food from the inn, it sat waiting on the table for when she woke. He had gotten things he knew she liked, even some Dango. He wanted everything to be perfect. He took a deep breath and smiled. Already he was starting to feel better, already her presence was calming the storm that seemed to have settled in his soul, peace...she was his peace of mind.

Dawn was coming. He looked out the window again and saw it was much lighter than just a moment ago. Lighter, light. She was his light. He took her hand in his, much like he had seen that man do as she lay on a futon in a tiny dirty cottage. That man, that Uchiha for he could be nothing else with that hair, that face so much like his own. What was his relationship with her? Did something happen, did she push Itachi away?

None of that mattered now anyway, now that he was here to claim her he repeated to himself as he secured the chakra restraining cuffs to her wrists behind her back. As he laid her back on her side he saw the Senju clan crest on the back of her formal kimono. The Nidaime was a Senju. Did they adopt her perhaps? Or was one of them her lover.

Electric fuzz swarmed his head and he grabbed his hair. Kami it hurt. Something was wrong with him. Sakura would heal him, once he was sure she understood, once he was sure she wouldn’t run away, choose his brother over him, she would heal him and everything would be okay. His beautiful flower. He looked up at her and his head immediately felt better.

That’s it, he told himself, just think positive. Stay in the light, stay with her, it will all be okay in the end.

He looked back at the Senju crest adorning her back and got another sharp pain in the back of his head so he looked at her face instead. So kind and sweet and forgiving. Soft and smooth, and, did her nose just twitch? She was coming to.

Knocking the chair back in his haste to rise he tripped and landed on the bed next to her. He was so tired. He hadn’t slept for three days, between getting here, and finding her there wasn’t time. He had put up the chakra barrier seals upon his first arrival to the inn, and silencing seals. No one would sense their chakra or hear them unless they had a Rinnigan like him and they didn’t. He reached over and sat her up. He propped another pillow behind her back to make it as comfortable for her as possible with her restraints behind her back. She began to mumble as he smoothed out her kimono. It was a really beautiful kimono, all cream and silk, and satin, it matched her coloring perfectly.

Sasuke sat beside her on the bed and waited.

Her eyes were fluttering, he was so tense, so excited. It had been a little over six months since he had seen her last, to him it felt like many lifetimes. She opened her eyes, they were still unfocused and a bit blurred but they were open.

He saw her try to move her arm and when she found that she couldn’t her eyes flew wide and focused on her lap. She lifted her head up a bit and looked around, then she turned her head to him and her eyes grew wider than he had ever seen them, she choked as though all her breath had left her.

Oh thank Kami, she was just as happy to see him as he was to see her! At least that’s what he thought until she tried to scoot away from him and started screaming.

“Sakura, it’s me, it’s ok, it’s me Sasuke!” He tried to calm her down. He grabbed her chin and she immediately shut her eyes again.

“You’re scared of me? Why? Sakura, it’s Sasuke, you are going to be ok, we are at an inn. I got you some Dango. Are you hungry?”

“How are you here? Free my arms Sasuke.” She had stopped screaming but was still breathing heavily. Calm down, calm down, think this through be logical. She told herself willing her breathing to even out. 

“I will free your arms after we talk, I can explain myself, you need to understand what I have done, I did it all for you, for us.” 

She will understand now that he has the opportunity to tell her everything he should have told her when they were kids. He knew he needed to be honest with her. Sure he might not have gone about it the best way, he had been a bit too forceful and messed it all up, but she would forgive him. She always did.

Sakura wanted to scream again. Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, all of them where were they? It was a short mission, she hoped they would be able to find her soon or that she could getaway. Sasuke’s chakra was, rolling, it felt unstable.

She opened her eyes but refused to look at him. She took a deep breath,”Okay, tell me how you are here now and if you sent us here on purpose.”

“You, I sent you here on purpose, sending the others was a mistake.” He told her

“What!” In her anger, she forgot that she was trying to be logical.

“I didn’t even know if it would work. I couldn’t control it. Please Sakura, I need to explain why. I wanted a new start, with you. You have always been there for me, always forgiven me for all my mistakes. I ...took you for granted. I’m sorry.”

His eyes bore into her almost pleading. She was looking at the nightstand thinking. She had heard the desperation in his voice. She sighed.

Sasuke took this as a positive sign, “I love you. I realized, on our last mission together, I have loved you since we were kids. I...I got so angry when I found out my brother liked you and the thought of you returning his feelings….it broke me. I couldn’t lose you, not once I realized how much I...really cared for you.”

There was real feeling in his voice.

“Sakura, I know I hurt you. Something in me just snapped I didn’t know how to handle all the ….emotions. I am sorry. I am ...ashamed. You know I don’t say things like this, you know me, the real me. Sakura please I just want you with me, I don’t want to lose you to my brother or anyone else, you’re mine. We belong together we, I want to marry you. You are my light in the dark. ” He said in a desperate rush almost tripping over his own words in a hurry to get them out, to make her believe him.

Tears were falling down her face. After everything he had done to her by the river, his words still touched her. She never thought she would hear such emotion in his voice or hear those words from his lips, or so many words at once. She was confused and hurt and betrayed but her heart still went out to him.

She could feel evil around him, dark and pulsating. He was sick, infected and she would heal him. Maybe this wasn’t his fault, he hadn’t seemed like himself that day...maybe it could go back to the way it was after all?

“Sasuke” She breathed his name on a sigh and he had to exert every last bit of control to not reach out and grab her to his chest.

“Release my arms, it hurts having them like this, and we can continue to talk.” She met his eyes and gave him a small smile.

This was it, it was happening, his heart thrummed in his chest almost painfully. He could trust her, she had to trust him, in order for that to happen he knew he had to give her trust. He reached around her, she turned her back to him and he broke the cuffs from her wrists.

“Ah” She brought her arms around to her front and wiggled her shoulders a bit to ease the strain from the last couple hours. 

It was full morning now the sun shone through the window casting a nice mellow glow over the room and the bed where they sat. She looked like an angel to him, sitting there in white silk and embroidery.

“Are you hungry?” He gestured to the table. She moved to the end of the bed and smiled. 

“Dumplings, rice, and Dango. It looks great Sasuke, join me?” She made her way over to the table and he followed.

They sat facing one another as they ate, taking a break and talking lightly but once the meal was finished she gave him a piercing look and he knew he needed to continue.

“You asked how I got here. It wasn’t easy. Six months ago, after I sent you back” she interrupted him.

“Six months? It’s only been two Sasuke,” She gave him a worried look.

“It has been six months in our original time. I wasn’t sure how to follow you. I had sent you, I knew how to “go” but I didn’t know how to go to the same time as you. I went to Iwa to see if I could find answers.”

“Iwa? Why Iwa?” She didn’t understand. 

It seemed like the first place he would go to would be Konoha, after all, they were home of the Sharingan and the Uchiha, since he had sent them through time with his Rinnegan she would have thought his answers to be in his own archives.

“Orochimaru’s research facility is in Iwa. Kabuto had once mentioned before Orochimaru left the Leaf he stole and hid many ancient archive scrolls from my clan on the Rinnegan and other forms of forbidden Jutsu, lost Jutsu. That is where I found what I needed.”

“What was it?”

“Blood of a blood relation of the person you are trying to find in time. The closer the relation the higher the chance in finding the person you are looking for.” He reached for her hand and she let him have it too distracted by what he said to care.

“Who? Who did you get blood from?” She swallowed hard.

“Your mother. She was happy to help me once I told her what I was doing and why, after she stopped yelling and spitting at me.” He gave her an odd look, she didn’t know what it meant.

Her eyes narrowed, “She willingly helped you?”

“Sakura, you don’t think I would hurt your mom, do you? I had to get blood from her, so I had to tell her everything. Well, I told her it was an accident that I sent you back in time. I’m sorry, but she wouldn’t understand. I needed to find you.” 

She could feel him almost leaning toward her trying to will her into understanding why he did the things he had done.

“Where is she now? Is my dad doing ok?” He smiled, this was going better than he had hoped, it was going to be okay, she would understand, she was trying, and that meant so much to him.

“They are both fine. I said goodbye to them at your house and returned to Iwa to travel back to you.” Yes, he was telling the truth, no, not all of it but most.

She squeezed his hand and something inside him relaxed. His shoulders slumped.

“Would you like to go sit on the bed with me? I’m really tired but I need to explain to you more, to apologize more.”

She rose from her seat, never letting go of his hand and they moved to the bed together.

I can never tell her, he reminded himself. I can never tell her of all the horrible things I did to get to her, to remain sane, so I could see her again.

They sat on the bed side by side, almost like old times when they would go on missions and his heart felt lighter at the thought.

“Sakura forgive me, for our last mission. I lost control and snapped. My desire for you consumed me and I was so angry. I hate the thought of anyone taking you from me. I was...cruel. I hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know if I am ready to forgive you for that Sasuke. I had a fractured arm, you weren’t just rough, you were torturing me, it was... I was a virgin and you, you were only thinking of yourself.” Her voice was strained, and getting louder. She was trying to remain calm and not set him off again but it was hard.

“I was selfish, I know. It was my first time too, I didn’t know how to do it right.” He wasn’t trying to defend himself.

“You used your Sharingan on me and made me forget. You lied to me and acted as if nothing had happened. Sasuke, how could you do something like that to me if you love me, that isn’t how you treat someone you love.” She was crying now. 

All the love she had given him and all the love he ignored, emotions from her childhood were crashing in on her. She was tired, angry and she felt helpless, she hated feeling helpless.

“I know! I panicked once I realized what I had done, I was terrified you would never talk to me again. That you would hate me! That isn’t how I wanted our first time together to be like. I wanted to be gentle, to love you, I just didn’t know how. Can I, can we try again? “

She looked at him in horror.

“Not that! I mean, not until you’re ready, just can't we be friends again and then, I can show you I mean it when I say I love you, earn your trust back?” He clarified.

“I don’t think we can go back to just being friends Sasuke, I don’t know what we are. I am trying to understand Sasuke I really am but it is a lot to take in. Tell me how you used my mother’s blood to find me.”

“It was so simple once I found out how to do it. I coated chakra string in her blood, lots of strings and attached one end to my forehead and let thoughts of you, of us, run through my head and sent the string reaching out through time with my Rinnegan until one of them attached to the time you were in,to your red string of fate and then I just followed it to you, adding more chakra to it until I found you.”

She nodded and yawned.

“Are you tired? I’ll let you rest. We can talk more when you wake, about anything you want.” Sasuke gathered the blanket up and threw it over her.

“The others will be back soon if they aren’t by now. I need to get them word that I’m ok, or maybe we should go back there and wait for them.” She yawned again.

No, we won’t be doing that he said to himself.

” Okay, but rest first.” and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He lay beside her, holding her hand as she slept until sleep found him as well and he drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face and tingling pain in his heart.

BACK IN KONOHA AT THE COTTAGE

Itachi couldn’t feel her chakra signature anywhere, it was as if it had been erased but the chakra he did feel made his heart freeze with rage.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi spoke the name like a curse.

“I just talked to the Senju maid, she told us Izuna and Tobirama are waiting for us at the Senju compound. That Izuna was knocked out by Sasuke when Tobirama went to get her to attend to Sakura.” Shisui said hurriedly entering the room.

“Let’s go,” Itachi was already out the door.

When they got to the Senju compound, Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Izuna were waiting for them. There were scrolls laid out over the massive dining table in the hall and the men seemed to be arguing over them.

“Where are they,” Itachi said as they entered the hall.

“You’re back, good we think we might have a plan but we need information from you.” Hashirama addressed them.

“The maid told you that, this Sasuke took her, what happened?” Izuna asked.

“Yes,” Shisui said.

“The Rinnegan, no one has it here, in this time do they, you don’t even have the Mangekyou,” Itachi said barely controlling himself. They had to find her! 

“No, that is why I brought these, they are ancient archives of our clan, we have found out how he found her here and traveled back in time. We also have a plan to combat his Rinnegan so he can’t use it, or leave again with her.” Madara informed them.

“How is that even possible? Kakashi asked.

“Four Mangekyou Sharingan can counter any Jutsu from the Rinnegan. Izuna and I need to awaken our Mangekyou Sharingan, and we were just arguing about how to do it.” Madara looked grim

“Shisui and I have it. Kakashi has it but only in one eye. We need at least one more maybe two. How are we going to do that! It can only be brought on by great loss, such as the death of a loved one or the horrors of war.” Itachi clenched his fists.

“I was just about to go get a few more scrolls from our archives. I’ll be back.” He walked up and put a hand on Itachi’s shoulder. “We’re going to get her back.” Madara left.

“We need to track them down before more time is wasted, they could be halfway to Lightning by now for kami’s sake!” Shisui protested.

“I don’t think so. Knowing Sasuke, and I do, he would be close enough to gloat. He wouldn’t just sneak away with her. He would want to rub it in your face Itachi, that he could take her from you.” Kakashi knew he was right.

“This Sasuke, Itachi, who is he to you?” Izuna asked him

“My little brother.”

“You’re little brother!” both Hashirama and Tobirama burst forth.

“Hn”

“And he looks a lot like you, maybe you helped him take her, helped your reincarnation.” Itachi turned on Izuna, “Weren’t you there with her when he came to get her? You may be working together.” Anger flooded Itachi’s head, there was a pain in his heart.

“Reincarnation,” Hashirama mumbled to himself. “ That’s it! Izuna, go to join your brother, tell him we need that jar we used to play with when he and I were kids, the jade one with the different tomes carved into it.”

“But.” Izuna protested looking at Itachi in anger, “ He just.”

“Go!, Now, please.” Hashirama cut him off.

“What is it, brother?” Tobirama asked.

“I have a plan.” Hashirama smiled and clapped his hands together.


	12. Chapter 12

Madara had dropped the jar off and then joined Izuna to search the surrounding towns and smaller villages for any signs of Sakura or her kidnapper unable to wait for Hashirama’s plan to come to fruition. He felt responsible for her kidnapping and wouldn’t listen to reason. It had happened right under all of their noses. Was the boy that skilled? 

Izuna’s guilt was driving him mad. He had claimed full responsibility for her abduction. Madara could see it in his eyes and conceded to his demand to start the search immediately.

The jade jar had been in his family since the beginning. It was said to belong to the Sage of Six Paths if you believed in such a thing, Madara didn’t. Ridiculous fairy tales. He could think of only one reason Hashirama would want the jar, but he doubted it would work, it had been so long.

They stood around the table looking at the seemingly harmless jade jar. It was rather pretty Kakashi thought as his eyes trailed over the tomes carved into the jade of its lid. Simple, green jade, small, pretty.

“Pretty jar, but how will it help?” Shisui asked impatiently, he wanted to go look for Sakura.

“Simple. No killing, no new Mangekyou Sharingan, we will use this jar to subdue the wayward Uchiha and bring him back to the village to stand trial.” Hashirama smiled at everyone convinced that his short explanation made everything perfectly clear. It didn’t.

“I fail to see how this jar will help us accomplish such a feat. He has the Rennigan brother, how will we be able to defeat him without the multiple Mangekyo?” Tobirama gave his brother a look lacking in patience.

“Don’t you get it? We need something more singular, but something just as powerful. We already have two regular Sharingan, two Mangekyo and one Half of a Mangekyo.” He smiled.

“Hn” grunted Itachi as Kakashi hummed his approval.

A moment later Shisui said “Oh. “

“I still don’t get how that jar will, oh.” Said Tobirama.

“But who”, said Shisui. “Who will be the one to claim the Rinnegan?”

“I will,” Itachi spoke. “He is my brother, his hatred, all this has happened because of me. It is my curse, my responsibility.”

“How does it work, do you know Hokage Sama?” Kakashi was very interested in how they were going to use this small jar to change Itachi’s Mangekyo into the Rinnegan. 

Hashirama scratched his head, “The legend says the Mangekyo user has only to look into the jar with his Mangekyo activated.”

“That’s it? That can’t be it,” Kakashi protested. “This is an unknown, anything could happen. It is too risky Itachi, you could die for all we know.”

“There is no other way. Do you have a better idea? I will not have Madara kill and risk the curse of the hatred to fill his heart. This action might change history for the better. I do not wish that curse on him, Izuna or anyone else.” Itachi said calmly. Itachi would take the risk.

“Cousin, are you sure?” Shisui took a step toward Itachi. “ Let me take the risk, you know I would not use it for evil.”

“It is my responsibility, We are wasting time,” Itachi replied.

“It must be Itachi.” Kakashi put a hand on Itachi’s shoulder to further emphasize his decision.

“Why?” Shisui continued to protest.

“Because he is the only one that can end this in Sasuke’s eyes. It has to be Itachi.” Kakashi said and lowered his hand from Itachi’s shoulder.

“Can we trust you though, we do not know you like your comrades. Would you let us put a seal on your chakra, a seal of the Senju, so you can never use your chakra, your strength against us?” Tobirama asked.

“No,” It was Hashirama who spoke. “That is not necessary.” 

“I accept your terms .” Itachi said, “ I understand your reasoning.” He just wanted to hurry up and get this over with so they could go help Sakura.

“No,” Repeated Hashirama, “I trust you, I trust him, Tobi Kun.”

Hashirama stepped forward and picked up the jar. “ You others may wish to step back, I do not know the radius of effect. The Senju most likely will not be affected as we do not possess the Sharingan, but you three surely will.”

Kakashi and Shisui stepped to the far side of the room and watched carefully. Shisui put extra effort into not activating his Sharingan by accident.

Hashirama stood in front of Itachi, “Are you ready?”

“Hn.”

The Hokage removed the lid and tilted it toward Itachi. Itachi leaned forward slightly and looked into the jar with his Mangekyo activated.  
Itachi disappeared.

“NO!” Shisui leapt forward but it was too late, of course. Itachi was gone.

“What?” Kakashi’s eye was wide in disbelief.

Hashirama and Tobirama looked at the jar, the lid was placed back on and Hashirama placed it back on the table.

________________

Itachi looked around. Everything was white, no wait, there was something. Something was forming around him. A room and the details of the room started to appear slowly, like a puddle of water that you drop a towel into and then watch as the towel slowly absorbs into it changing it to a darker color. Just like that, the room formed around him.

A man sat on a throne at the front of the room, great pillars rose up around him. Each pillar carved out with exquisite detail, shone with a marble-like polish. It was magnificent.

Itachi ignored it and made his way to the front of the room to stand before the man on the throne.

He was an older man in white robes, three tomes on the side of each lapel of his top robe. His skin was paper white, white horns on either side of his temples, a necklace of tomes around his neck. He looked calm and stern and he looked down at Itachi as he stood in front of him.

“Grandson.” Hagaromo Greeted Itachi.

“Grandson?” Itachi repeated.

“I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, known to the world at large as the Sage of Six Paths I am the one who founded Ninshū (later ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu), which led to the creation of the ninja world. The father of Indra and Asura, the ones you know as Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. So you see, no matter the generations in between, you are my grandson as is your brother Sasuke, who now walks a dark and evil path.”

Itachi bowed low with respect and stood tall again. “I am honored to be in your presence, Otsutsuki Sama. I assume it is you who have brought me to this place?”

“I have. I will help you.” Hagoromo tips his staff down to Itachi’s chest and touches him with the tip over his heart. A warm humming fills Itachi and peace falls over him. 

“Take my staff grandson.” 

Hagoromo reaches the staff down to Itachi, it’s slender form concealing the power it holds. The top has a ring with six gold rings around its form and a half-ring around the hilt. A monks staff of divine power.

Chakra is pulsing through it, Itachi’s hand shakes as he holds it. Itachi’s eyes surge with power, burn, then cool. He looks back to Hagoromo with new eyes, purple and ringed.

“Yes, you will do fine.”

Itachi quirks his eyebrows in inquiry.

“If you were unworthy, you would have died. Pure chakra, the purest chakra runs through my staff, only those with a humble soul may use it and it may only be used for peace. Go now. Touch the end of my staff to your brother’s chest. Hold it over his heart and he will be judged. If he can be saved, he will live. If he is doomed, he will die.”

Itachi frowned at the staff.

“The choice is not yours. This was meant to happen. Go now. She is waiting for you. My staff will return after a judgment has been made. Goodbye my grandson, I am so proud of you.” Hagoromo raised his hand in farewell and before Itachi could bow his goodbye everything went white again.

______________

“Itachi! You’re back! What happened, what is that? Oh my gosh! Itachi! Your eyes! The Rinnegan!” Shisui grabbed Itachi’s arm and was thrown back hard against the wall of the hall.

“What the hell!” Shisui got to his feet looking back at Itachi.

Hashirama backed away from Itachi, “My Lord.” and bowed low to the ground. 

Tobirama stared at his brother in disbelief, “Brother what are you doing”

“Bow before the servant of Hagoromo Otsutsuki Tobirama, show you respect,” Hashirama told him.

Tobirama slowly bowed before Itachi.

Kakashi and Shisui did the same.

“I’m sorry Shisui, I can not control my new power yet. Let's test it. Let’s get Sakura back,” Itachi said and he walked out of the hall, the door, the compound and made for the forest.

“You heard the man! Let’s go!” Shisui said with a huge smile on his face!

…..and they were off.

Itachi could feel the staff vibrating in his hand, the rings leaned this way then that way directing him. Flashes of pictures and occurrences flitted through his head. Sakura on the bed of an inn, he hands behind her back in chakra cuffs. Sasuke in Konoha, their Konoha. A door opening and Sakura’s mother greeting Sasuke and then her face morphing into looks of hatred, Sasuke running through mountains with Sakura’s mother in his arms.

Sasuke locking Sakura’s mother in a dungeon cell, a girl in a shop with pinkish hair and blue eyes, the same shop girl tied to a dirty bed half-naked, the girl crying under Sasuke as he abuses her, Sasuke naked in a dim hallway throwing up.

A dark hallway, Mebuki’s narrow starved face, A knife coming down over a screaming crying Mebuki, blood, so much blood everywhere. Chakra strings coated in Mebuki’s blood.

Sasuke, panting, crying pulling the hair from his head, gasping for breath on the floor.

The cottage in the dark, Izuna sitting with Sakura on the roof of the cottage, Izuna falling to the floor, Sasuke picking Sakura up and leaving the cottage.

Sasuke watching her while she was unconscious, them at a table eating, them on the bed again sleeping, her hand held in Sasuke’s as they slept.

Itachi stops on a tree branch and throws up. Sasuke, Itachi thinks to himself, how far have you fallen into the darkness? How could you, I never would have thought you could do such horrible things.

He followed the directions given to him by the rings to a small inn a few small towns away from Konoha. Kakashi was right, he hadn’t gone far.

Itachi was standing outside of an inn when they caught up with him.

“She is in there, with him,” Itachi told them. “Come”

Before they could move, however, two more shinobi dropped down by their side. Madara and Izuna had found them.

“Itachi, your chakra, it is different, it is immense! Your eyes!” Izuna marveled.

“The Rinnegan, how did you get it” Madara growled.

“Later, we must get Sakura back.” Itachi turns to leap to the window on the second floor but Madara grabs his shoulder. 

Madara is thrown back against a tree and groans as he slides down to the ground.

“Brother!” Izuna rushed to Madara who leaps to his feet and clenches his fists in anger.

” You? He chose you?!” Madara draws his GunBai and runs at Itachi, Itachi side steps him with such unimaginable speed, Madara stands there stunned. Itachi swings the staff up and touches Madara’s chest, just over his heart and Madara falls to the ground dead.

“Brother!” Izuna falls at his brother’s side. “No!” Izuna's eyes are burning, a sharp pain behind his eyes.

“You killed him!?” It was the voice of disbelief and horror.

“You are now the Uchiha clan head and have awoken your Mangekyou Sharingan. Serve all of us well Izuna.” Itachi lept to the window and entered the room.

Kakashi and Shisui followed.

Hashirama dropped to Madara’s side. “Old friend, you must have had too much darkness in your heart. It pains me to say. Be well in the afterlife. I will miss you.”

Tobirama puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Darkness?” Izuna asks?

Tobirama explains to Izuna what had happened while they had left to search for Sakura, about the Sage of Six Paths, what the staff does and how they had found Sakura so quickly.

Wood and bedding exploded out of the window on the second floor of the inn.

Izuna threw Madara’s body over his shoulder and lept into a tree to avoid getting hit with debris. Hashirama and Tobirama stood alert looking up to the window.

Inside the room, Itachi was standing with his back to the door and Sasuke stood in front of the blown apart window. Shisui jumped up behind him but Sasuke kicked out and he went flying back out of the inn and hit the ground.

“I see you have a new toy Itachi, and new eyes. You already had everything. IT ISN’T FAIR! Why Itachi, why is everything always about you?”

“Sasuke,” Itachi spoke his little brother’s name.

Sasuke jumped off the bed grabbing his katana on the way, “ Itachi.” and he drew his sword standing in front of the bed, in front of Sakura.

“Give me Sakura back and you can leave, if not I will fight you,” Itachi told him without emotion.

“Your eyes! The Rinnegan! How the fuck is that even, how the hell did you get the Rennigan! That staff...is...is that the staff of the Sage of Six Paths?” Sasuke was livid.

How, how of all people could Itachi be here with the staff of the Sage of Six Paths, he wanted to cry, he wanted to break something. He wanted to kill Itachi more than he had ever wanted to before.

“Give Sakura back, and we can all walk away from here alive,” Itachi said again.

“Back? BACK! SHE WAS NEVER YOURS SHE WAS ALWAYS MINE! MINE ITACHI MINE! I am going to bathe in your blood brother!” Sasuke lunged forward but was distracted by the sound of a thousand birds.

Lightning grazed Sasuke’s arm as he barely avoided Kakashi’s jabbing Chidori. He jumped and twisted in the air kicking Kakashi out the window.

Kakashi came flying out of the window a moment later but before he could fall to the ground Tobirama caught him and jumped back to Hashirama. Kakashi was unconscious.

“Rokudaime!” Tobirama slapped Kakashi’s cheek

“One down.” Sasuke sneered. “Rinnegan or not, you die today Itachi and your lap dog with you.” He glared at Shisui.

Itachi flashes forward drawing Sasuke’s eye, Shisui teleports to Sakura unconscious on the bed, takes her in his arms and jumps out the window.

“NO!” Screams Sasuke

“She is safe, it is time,” Itachi says.

“You think you can beat me? You talk like it is already over!” Sasuke’s eyes are wild as the hate builds in his soul consuming him.

“It is. Goodbye, little brother. I’m sorry.” Itachi moves with kami-like speed touches Sasuke’s chest, over his heart and Sasuke falls to the floor dead.

Itachi stands over him, tears falling freely down his cheeks. He falls to the floor beside his brother, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you from this terrible fate. What you became.” 

Itachi pulls a storage and sealing scroll from his belt. He seals Sasuke’s body from contamination and decay then seals it in a storage scroll and jumps out the window to check on Sakura.

“Is he, did he die?” Shisui asked Itachi.

“Hn. I have him sealed for preservation within a storage scroll.” Itachi informed the group.

“How is she?” Itachi asks the Hokage who is leaning over Sakura,

“Shisui san informs me she is in a genjutsu of your brothers. She does not seem to be suffering but Shisui san can not break it.” Hashirama says sadly.

Itachi makes a sign over Sakura and she breathes in hard and opens her eyes.

“Itachi!” She starts to cry.

He gathers her in his arms and holds her to his chest. “Let’s go back to the cottages if that is ok with you?” He looks to Hashirama.

Shisui picks up a still unconscious Kakashi.

“Of course,” Hashirama replies.

He looks to Izuna who has Madara over his shoulder, Izuna nods to him and they are off.

They touch down in the court between the two cottages and the maid rushes out to them. She gasps as she sees Madara who is clearly dead on Izuna’s shoulder and runs back inside the cottage.

“I need to get my brother home. Sakura, I am glad to see you safe.” Izuna leaves without another word.

“Madara? What, what happened to Madara?” Sakura is crying again.

“I have much to tell you Sakura but, perhaps it would be better if I show you.” and he touches her head with the staff of the Sage of Six Paths. The images from the time they arrived back at the cottage to find her missing, to the Senju compound and his audience with Hagaromo, to the images Itachi saw on the way to the inn to rescue her, to the fight with Sasuke flood from his head to hers.

Her eyes are impossibly wide, her throat is dry, she turns from one face to the other.

“If I hadn’t seen the images myself I might not believe you.” She whispers. 

“Mom!” She starts sobbing her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. “How could he have done so many horrible things Itachi? Madara, oh Madara. I don’t understand.”

Kakashi groans. Shisui had laid him down on the grass by their feet and was checking him over while Sakura and Itachi were talking but Sakura kneels down beside him her hands glowing green with chakra. 

“Two broken ribs, bruised lung, kidney damage, oh my gosh, so much internal bleeding” She is crying again. 

“So much death, not again, just like the war, not again, I can’t lose anyone else.” She chokes on her tears while she continues to heal Kakashi.

“Not.” Groan, a wince, “ Today,” says Kakashi. “I’m not going to die today Sakura.”

“Good.” She sobs. He reaches a gloved hand to her face and she leans into it as tears stream down her face. 

“Sensei, oh Sensei I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. Sasuke, Madara, mm m mmother.”

“No, none of this is your fault. It was The Curse of Hatred, the curse of our clan. We have the potential to love deeply, immensely with unfathomable devotion, or to hate, with such obsession and vengeance that either or and maybe sometimes both, consume us.” Itachi says thinking of Sasuke.

“I think, I think I would like to lay down and be alone for a little bit. Please.” Sakura rubs her eyes.

“I will walk you to your cottage Sakura-san” The Hokage offers her his arm and she takes it with a smile and they walk the short distance to her cottage. She closes the door with one last look to those still standing outside in the court.

Itachi fingers the staff in his hands. It hasn’t disappeared yet like he thought it would. 

”I should go to Izuna. I do not want bad blood between the clans, or any other hostilities to arise from this. It is after all my responsibility.” Itachi says.

“I will go with you to pay my respects to Madara.” Shisui falls into step with Itachi.

“We ought to go too, brother.” The Hokage tells Tobirama. Tobirama nods.

UCHIHA COMPOUND

Izuna walked through the gates of the Uchiha compound Madara‘s body over his shoulder. Tears were running down his face now. The walk seemed longer than it had ever been before. His brother, the man he had always looked up to. The strongest warrior in the clan. The clan head of the Uchiha was dead! 

Sakura was safe, thank kami, that was a blessing. Itachi….he had killed his brother. Itachi killed Madara. Izuna didn’t know how. But he would find a way. Izuna thought to himself. Brother, I will avenge you, somehow. How do you kill someone like Itachi Uchiha though? 

Izuna did not believe in the fairy tale the Senjus did, they were fools to believe such a lie. Itachi was just another shinobi who wanted power, who wanted to be a God. He wasn’t a God though he could be killed. He has the Rinnegan. Izuna paused outside of the main house. He shook his head. None of that mattered. He would try to avenge his brother, if he couldn’t kill Itachi at least he would die with honor. 

It was then that the darkness seeped into Izuna’s heart and clouded his eyes.

All of them he thought. They all needed to pay. They didn’t belong here. They came and because they were here because they brought that evil with them, his brother had died. If the Senju had not requested that damnable jar. 

They must have planned it, they wanted his brother dead! They waited until his brother was gone and asked him to tell Madara to get it for them. They had used him, manipulated him! They probably planned the whole thing together!

Yes, the thought settled in his soul, yes, they all would pay for his brother’s death with their lives. He would make them suffer. 

Except for Sakura. None of this was her fault. She is the only innocent one among them. She was the light and he would make her his. He would take care of her when they were all gone. He could make her happy, he knew he could. She would be sad at first but, he would make her understand. She was so kind and beautiful, she would understand. Once he explained it to her.

Izuna carried his brother to his room and laid him on his bed. He would have to notify the clan council.

Izuna’s jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. He was the clan head now. He needed to be strong, for his brother, his clan, for Sakura.

He walked down the hall and out of the main house to gather the council members, he didn’t notice the shadows of the trees and the flowers, the shadows stretching moving out to him as he passed and then falling back into place. Shadows and the darkness followed him as he walked.


	13. Chapter 13

The four of them walked down the main thoroughfare of the Uchiha compound without any complications because no one was around.

“Where is everyone?” Shisui asked no one in particular.

“Let’s go to the main house.” Itachi offered.

When they reached the main house the doors were slid wide and there were people milling about. One by one Uchiha stopped and stared at them. Whispers and small protests making their way to the ears of the new arrivals.

“Traitor!” Shouted a nameless Uchiha and a clump of dirt was thrown at Itachi. He had avoided it easily of course but that didn’t seem to help the situation.

“Senju dogs! “ Another shout rang out as more and more bystanders turned to face them.

“How dare you come here. The body of our clan heads not even cold after you killed him with a lie!” An elderly man approached them from the porch of the home.

“Killed him with a lie?” Itachi asked eyes narrowed.

“Yes a lie !, you claim association to the Sage of Six Paths and claim to hold his staff!” a woman hissed at Itachi with the support of her clan’s anger behind her, boney finger pointing at the staff Itachi was carrying.

“And you have the Rinnegan!” A bold youth added.

“It is no lie, and we did not come to fight, we came to show our respect for a fallen warrior, a man of great accomplishment, and my childhood friend,” Hashirama says, tears already filling his eyes.

“Deceivers! Manipulators!” They cried out, and yet no more tried to get closer to them, no one else threw anything. They were afraid. Itachi could see it in their eyes.

“Where is Izuna, we would speak to him,” Tobirama said, looking around the crowd.

The elderly man stepped forward once more, “ After Izuna Sama spoke to our counsel he left. He said there was something he needed to take care of.”

“We will get nowhere with this. We need to find Izuna and speak to him. They will not listen to anything we have to say. They will listen to Izuna.” Hashirama turns to the others.

“It seems like something has changed though, did Izuna not leave our company in understanding? It was my impression that after we had talked he understood what had happened to Madara. The way these Uchiha are acting toward us, makes me think otherwise.” Tobirama huffed.

“Yes. Something has changed, I agree, let’s find Izuna.” Itachi said and they left the Uchiha compound to more angry whispers and red eyes.

THE COTTAGES

Izuna jumps down from a market roof, his chakra suppressed. He watches the Senju’s and the three outsiders converse with Sakura, his Sakura. He sneers at the Senju clan crest on the back of the formal kimono she is wearing from dinner the previous night. That needs to go first he thinks to himself. We will replace it with a more beautiful Kimono, one with the Uchiha clan crest on it.

As he watches the Sharingan thief wakes and Sakura kneels down by him. His back straightens why is she sobbing so hard? Does she care for the older man that much? Jealousy fills his heart. He is much too old for her he clenches his fists at his sides as the silver haired devil reaches up to caress her face. No, that is not allowed.

Hashirama is walking Sakura to her cabin. Yes, Izuna thinks, yes, now leave.

Much to his surprise, they do leave, but Kakashi doesn’t leave with them. He has gone to the cottage that he shares with Shisui and Itachi. Izuna waits a few moments and makes his way to the far left, of Sakura’s cabin, his chakra still suppressed as he goes to her window and peers inside.

She isn’t in the bedroom. He hesitates for a moment but then slides the window open and hops inside. 

“Sakura?” He calls for her as casually as possible.

“Izuna?” She calls from the other room. She knows the sound of my voice? He smiles.

Her head pokes into the bedroom from the living room. Her face is red and her eyes are puffy from crying. She is obviously tired and should be resting. The cup of tea in her hands is shaking slightly. All his immediate anger leaves him when he looks at her.

“I’m sorry to bother you, I needed to make sure you were ok. I had to..leave earlier. I had to get my brother to our compound and speak to the elders. I am the clan head now. Now that he is ...dead.” His voice broke on the last word and he clenched his fists again, anger swelling in his chest.

“Izuna Kun” Sakura reached out for him and he stepped into her embrace and wrapped his arms around her. “Izuna Kun, I am so sorry, I’m so sorry you lost your brother, it was all my fault,” and she starts to cry again, shaking with grief for her mother, guilt for Madara, guilt for Sasuke and even guilt for that innocent Medical Shopgirl back in her own time. It was all her fault.

“Never”, He breathed hard into her neck, his head down he held onto her even harder, his larger body encasing her small frame. “It could never be your fault Sakura. You are the light in the dark, you are kindness, it was never your fault, none of it.”

Sakura gasped and continued to cry. “That is just what Sasuke told me. That I was his light in the dark, and he is dead now and it is all my fault. I couldn’t save him, again, after everything we had been through together, I failed him again.”

Izuna didn’t understand what she had meant. He knew they had been close, had been teammates and friends. He knew he didn’t know how to feel about her words. It was as though he was at war with himself. Part of him wanted to understand and comfort her, the other wanted her to stop talking about Sasuke, that he did not deserve her tears. The greater part of him at that moment wanted to crush his memory so she would never think of him again.

Instead, he gave her one last quick hug and told her, “ I know you did your best. You are a kind person, a good person. I am sure he appreciated you being there for him in the end.”

“I think he did.” She said softly looking into his eyes. He looked so much like Sasuke.

They stood there for a moment just looking at each other till he cleared his throat and stepped back. “I beg your pardon, I should not be so close like this with you, in your bedroom. Forgive me.”

Sakura smiled at him, “It’s okay Izuna, but I would like to change if you don’t mind. There is more tea, the maid Tobirama sent over made it for me. Have a cup, I will be right out.”

Izuna nodded and made his way to the kitchen. The maid poured him a cup of tea when he told her Sakura was changing. The maid bowed and said she would go help Sakura dress.

Sakura was looking through the boxes when the maid entered her room.

“Lady Sakura, these came this morning from the Uchiha, if you would like to look at them?” The maid brought out several boxes for Sakura to go through.

Sakura found a kimono in the third box that she really liked. It was a Black and white kunoichi battle kimono with a red obi and the Uchiha clan crest on the back, shorter than a formal kimono, plain, with three quarter length sleeves, sewn-in pockets inside the kimono and obi with matching chest wraps and leg wrap.

“This is perfect.” Sakura held it to her chest and spun around.

“Here lady Sakura, there are some senbon hair ornaments, just like your other one here in this box.” The maid says. “Let me help you in to your kimono and I will put your hair up for you.

“Three, I would like all three of the senbon in my hair but first I wish to dip them in a special poison.” Sakura reaches for the senbon and pulls a bottle out of a drawer by her futon. “This is a special poison, well, not a poison really. I made it from the roots of the aconite flower which is also used for joint pain, leg pains and such. However large amounts can be used to induce comas which is what I will be using it for.”

Sakura coats all three senbon and sets them to dry.

Sakura steps into the kitchen where Izuna sits at the table with his second cup of tea looking out the window. He looks so sad Sakura thinks. She moves around the table and sits across from him.

“I knew it would suit you. Do you like it?” Izuna gives her a genuine smile, the sadness fading from his eyes.

She smiles at him, glad to see him smile, comforted that he looks like Sasuke now. He has the kindness and openness she always wished Sasuke had shown her.

“It is my favorite. It is exactly what I would have picked out for myself. Thank you Izuna, I love it. It makes me feel like a kunoichi again. Formal kimonos are beautiful but they aren’t really me.”

“That is why I got the senbon to match. You are beautiful but you are also a kunoichi. They too suit you. Poisoned already I assume?” He smiled at her again.

“Coma inducing only. Something I had with me when we...came here.”

“Only a coma she says haha. Do you always keep such poisons on you?” He laughed.

“Everyone sees the pink hair and underestimates me. Yes, always.” She laughed and set the small bottle of aconite essence on the table.

“I won’t underestimate you, that’s a promise Sakura.” He promised.

“Excuse me Lady Sakura,” The maid interrupts, “I have laid out a clean futon and fresh bedding for you when you are ready for the night. Is there anything else I can do for you before I leave?” She looked at Izuna her eyes saying quite clearly that he should be leaving if she was.

“You have done more than enough, thank you.” Sakura smiles at her.

“Um, pardon my lady but,” She stammers, looking at Izuna again, “It isn’t proper to um,”

“It is ok, he is my friend.” Sakura sighs. Times sure were different back then, um, now she corrects herself.

“No, she is right I should be leaving, it isn’t proper for you to be alone with me. We are both unmarried and people will talk.” Izuna smiled and bowed.

“Oh, one moment Izuna, before you leave.” and she left the room and went to fetch something from her bedroom.

Izuna picks up the bottle of aconite essence she had left on the table and dips his finger in it, capped it and put it back where she had set it.

Sakura waltzed back into the kitchen with a small packet and handed it to him. “This is a special tea blend, to calm nerves, ward off depression and help you sleep. In case you need it for tonight.”

“That is very thoughtful thank you.” He bowed to her.

“Again, Izuna, I’m so sorry.” Few tears slipped out and he brushed them away with his hand. He held her face for a moment and then ran his finger across her bottom lip.

“I’m sorry Sakura,” He whispered to her.

Sakura licked her lips and looked into his eyes as if to question him about what he was sorry for. His eyes spun red and she looked up into them, startled, a smile on her face. 

He ran his finger coated with her poison over her lip one more time, he closed his eyes, “So soft” he whispered and he left.

“Would you like me to make you something to eat before I go Lady Sakura?” The maid asked as she came into the room.

“No, no I am fine, thank you again,” Sakura said to her and smiled fuzzily.

“I am just going to go to bed, today has just caught up with me it seems.” Sakura made her way to her futon and promptly fell asleep.

Izuna watched her lay down on her futon. She looked beautiful yes, but more than that. She looked ravishing in the battle kimono with the Uchiha Clan crest on the back. She lay on her stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow her head turned to the side facing the window he was looking through. 

He had used his Mangekyo for the first time. It was intense, He wasn’t sure what his secret ability would be. He still wasn’t sure but he couldn’t wait to see if he was right. In his head, he was laying on her futon with her in her room, but in reality, he was walking to the market alone, smirking.

Hashirama and Tobirama said goodnight to Shisui and Itachi in the street by the Senju compound. Shisui and Itachi walked slowly back to their cottage together talking over what had happened that day. It was dark out but not quite late.

They came to the cottages to find only one of them had a light lit, theirs. They went to Sakura’s and looked in her bedroom window, she was sound asleep. She didn’t look upset in her sleep, she looked rather peaceful. Itachi was admittedly a bit surprised but happy of course. Even more so when he saw she wore a battle kimono with the Uchiha Clan crest on it. It looked right.

“She looks like she is doing a little better. Who knows come morning though when she finds out how the Uchiha are acting toward us. She will be very upset when she finds out they think you murdered Madara in cold blood.” Shisui points out.

“Nothing we can do about it. I will look for Izuna in the morning, she might not hear about it at all if I can get to him early enough.” Itachi said, still looking at Sakura.

“There aren’t any seals.” Itachi flew through the hand signs for sound sealing, simple traps on doors and windows/roof, fire seal and of course a locking seal.

“Let’s check on Kakashi and then maybe go get some food.” Itachi heads for their cottage.

Kakashi is in the living room on the couch his book in his hand slumped up against three pillows a bowl of almonds on his chest as he eats and reads.

“Yo.” He waves to them.

“And here we were worried about you.” Shisui makes a slap for his book and misses as Kakashi moves it an inch out of reach.

Itachi sits in one of the chairs on the opposite wall, rests the staff up against the wall and looks at it. It is an odd sort of thing. The energy fades from his hands without him touching it and then the staff begins to glow and then fades away.

“Oh, that’s it.” Itachi says as if to himself.

“Where did it go?” Shisui said a little nervous.

“I let it go, I mean I put it down, I hadn’t realized I had been holding it all this time. I guess when I set it down Hagoromo, assumed I would be done with it. I suppose he was right.” Itachi had been hoping to use it to help Izuna understand what happened to Madara.

“Won’t it be harder to make Izuna understand why Madara died now?” Shisui said as if reading his thoughts.

“Yes,” Itachi said.

“I thought the Hokage and his brother already told Izuna why Madara died?” Kakashi said.

“When we were at the Uchiha clan we received a lot of accusations and were called traitors and liars. They think we killed Madara in bloodlust.” Shisui told Kakashi.

“We were looking for Izuna to figure out where the communication went wrong to fix it but we couldn’t find him.” Itachi said, “I don’t feel his chakra anywhere.”

“We will go over in the morning. I don’t want Sakura to receive any hassle from this, I don’t know how she would take it. She might react violently and that won’t help people to accept the truth. The truth is hard enough without her punching craters into people or hitting them with trees she ripped out of their gardens.” Shisui said.

“Right now, we are going our for food and maybe a drink. I need one.” Shisui said.

“I’m not drinking.” Itachi looked at him flatly with purple ringed eyes.

“Those eyes are going to take some getting used to man.” Shisui laughed.

“Can you switch them back and forth? Use your Mangekyou and Rinnegan or one or the other? And then go back to your regular eyes? Kakashi asked.

“I’ll try,” Itachi sat very still his face clenched a bit, purple started to fade, lightening a bit then going back to purple, then turning a bit grey in the center then faded to purple.

“Ugh. That was. Unusual. How did it look?” Itachi asked.

“It faded and then changed a little, maybe if you work on it you could manage it,” Kakashi said.

“I wonder if Sakura will like me with purple eyes,” Itachi muttered.

“Sakura isn’t the kind of girl to stop liking someone just because their eye color changed” Kakashi looked over the cover of his book at Itachi, “ You should know that if you know her at all.”

“I know her.” Itachi deadpanned.

“Sooo food?” Shisui grinned at them.

“I’ll stay here in case Sakura needs anything, we shouldn’t leave her alone right now,” Kakashi said.

“She should sleep through the night, don’t wake her for any reason,” Itachi said

“For what reason do you think I might wake her?” Kakashi asked without looking at him, staring at the page he still hadn’t turned since they entered the cottage.

“None, because there is no reason,” Itachi said seriously.

“Come on.” and Shisui pulled him out the door shaking his head.

Izuna was sitting at a small Dango stand on a side street of the village market when Itachi and Shisui spotted him.

“Izuna Sama, I am sorry for your loss. May we speak?” Itachi bowed formally to Izuna who was the new clan head of the Uchiha in this time period and deserved his respect.

“We may, of course. Please have a seat.” Izuna motioned to the seat across from him.

“I am sorry for your loss Izuna Sama,” Shisui bowed.

“Thank you Shisui san.” Izuna nodded to him.

Shisui took the seat next to Itachi.

Izuna had a half eaten plate of Dango in front of him and a cup of tea. Itachi could smell the tea, it was a brew of Sakura’s that she used to give to Sasuke to help calm his nerves before after a mission.

Itachi had meant to start the conversation with a description of their visit to the Uchiha compound and the assurances of the Sage of Six Paths story and reasons for Madara’s untimely death, but the tea made him say, “ You have been to see Sakura.” instead.

Izuna narrowed his eyes at Itachi, “I have. She is not yours, what do you care? I was a gentleman and left before her maid.”

Itachi frowned, “ I apologize. I should not have said that. I was not accusing you of misconduct, I recognize that blend of tea. She used to give it to my brother when they were teammates. Sometimes he needed to relax after a mission. Her blend is the only one he would drink.”

“I am honored she finds me worthy of the gift then.” Izuna makes a sitting bow to Itachi. They had both lost a brother that day.

Itachi relaxes with a nod.

They order more tea. this time the house blend and more Dango.

After a few bites and some well needed sips of tea, Itachi tells Izuna they had gone to the Uchiha earlier to pay their respects to Madara and were met with severe hostility.

Izuna fakes his surprise and assures them he holds them no ill will, that he is upset at the loss of his brother, but does not hold his passing against them. He claims he is just as surprised at the clan’s reaction as they are.

In his heart he is seething, claws tearing at his insides lashing and biting trying to be set free so it could tear apart the man in front of him, the man with the hideous purple ringed eyes the eyes that killed his brother. Instead, he smiles faintly and assures Itachi he will handle it in the morning with a clan meeting.

They continue with light conversation, eat their Dango and drink their tea as the night progresses.

Izuna gives vague answers, nods appropriately and plays the part.

In his head, he is there with Sakura on her futon, running his fingers through her hair, holding her to him, kissing her lips and whispering promises he swears he will keep. His Mangekyos power is amazing, two realities...he is thankful.

Soon the Dango is finished, the tea has been drunk and the bill has been paid. Polite goodbyes are said and both parties go their separate ways.

Itachi and Shisui stand together outside of the Dango shop and watch Izuna walk away.

“That went well” Shisui sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks up and down on his heels.

“He wasn’t there with us the whole time. He kept fading out, back and forth, like he was lost in his mind, in a dream or a genjutsu.” Itachi watched Izuna round the corner and walked out of sight.

“Itachi he lost his brother today, like you. Sure his answers were a bit vague but who’s wouldn’t be?” Shisui says.

“It was more than that. Keep an eye on Izuna Shisui, he was suppressing his chakra, something seems off.” Itachi said and started walking back to the cottages.

“He probably wanted to be left alone tonight to grieve cuz.” Shisui walked beside Itachi.

“Maybe, just keep an eye on him,” Itachi said.

“Sure thing cuz.” Shisui understood.

When they got back to the cottages Itachi cast a cloaking Jutsu over Sakura’s bedroom window after looking in on her, so no one could see inside. “Goodnight Sakura” he murmured then he and Shisui went to their cottage for the night.

THE NEXT MORNING

KNOCK KNOCK*

“Good morning Itachi Sama, “ the maid bowed low, “Lady Sakura is not opening her door and I can not get inside her cottage to make her breakfast. Would you please be so kind as to assist me Itachi Sama?” she bowed again.

“Hn.” and he walked out the door to Sakura’s made the seals for the protection jutsus and opened the door for the maid who insisted he enters before her.

“Please have a seat, Itachi Sama, as soon as I wake the Lady, I will put on some tea,”

“Hn.”

Itachi hears a bell tinkle once, then twice and then a third time much louder. A moment passes, then the tinkling bell again much much louder than before.

A few moments later the maid returns with a worried look on her face.

“Itachi Sama, I am unable to wake the Lady. She is fully clothed, would you please come to try to rouse her for me? I am not a shinobi but have learned not to touch one when they are sleeping. Surely you would be able to wake her and not get hurt?”

Itachi rose from his seat. That was odd, even in a dead sleep Sakura was a kunoichi, those bell rings ought to have woken her.

He follows the maid into the bedroom. Sakura is laying in the exact same position that she had been when he and Shisui had checked on her last night. She hadn’t moved at all. He knelt down by her futon and took her hand and called her name. Not a twitch.

“Please stand back,” He instructed the maid and she nodded backing up to the bedroom door.

Itachi made a few hand signs and said, “release.” nothing happened.

He looked down at her again and then knelt and checked her pulse. All normal. He stood again and made a few different hand signs. “Sokuji Ritsu”, nothing happened.

“Go get me my cousin and Hatake san from our cottage.” He told the maid.

She ran.

“What is it Itachi, the maid said,” Shisui looked at Sakura on her futon, “She hasn’t moved at all?”

“Hn.”

Kakashi crouched down beside Sakura and snapped his fingers by her ear, clapped his hands in her face, then jostled her shoulder. She didn’t move.

Kakashi pulls out a kunai. He looks at the other two, the maid gasps. Itachi nods. Kakashi makes a very small cut to the fleshy part of her arm. She didn’t move.

“Sharingan induced coma?” He asks Itachi.

The maid gasps and claps her hands over her mouth.” Oh no!”

The three nin turn to look at the maid.

“What do you know, and speak in great detail, Sakura’s life may depend on it,” Itachi says very very calmly.

The maid wrings her hands as she speaks, “ While I was dressing her yesterday evening, in the kimono she wears now she told me a little about the poison that she dipped those senbon in.” She points to the senbon in Sakura’s hair. “She told me it was a poison of her own making. That it was aconite.”

“Fuck,” Itachi swore.

“She is in a coma.” Shisui and Kakashi said.

“You know of it?” The maid asked.

“We are Anbu Shinobi, special forces., we know it,” Kakashi said.

Shisui looked frantic. “There is no cure! Why? Why would she knowingly put herself into a coma?” he was bewildered.

Itachi was silent as he gazed at Sakura.

There is a cure, but only Sakura knows how to make it, that I know of.” Kakashi said, looking down at the girl.

“She didn’t do this to herself out of grief or by accident, Izuna did.” Itachi’s voice cracked with fury. Not again! He wasn’t going to lose her again!


	14. Chapter 14

Izuna lay in bed. It was late, or early if you prefer, dawn was breaking. His brother’s body had been sealed in a preservation jutsu and sealed in a scroll for safekeeping. No one would be able to steal his eyes.

Tonight was trying in many ways. He had forced himself to sit through Dango and tea with those murderers, making agonizing small talk. Insufferable. The only thing that helped him through it was Sakura. His Sakura.

He closed his eyes and looked into his mind. She was there with him still, laying in his arms. He smiled and sighed, sleep overtaking him.

IN HIS IKITE IRU YUME GENJUTSU - lIVING DREAM

Sakura woke up in his arms yawning and stretching.

“Good morning husband.” She squirmed around to face him and kissed his lips softly.

Izuna’s eyes flew open and he grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her away from him so he could look at her face.

“What did you just say Sakura?”

She gave him an odd look and smiled removing her wrist from his grasp and wrapping her arms around his neck, “ I said, good morning husband.” She nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed his ear.

Genjutsu, I’m here he thought, our dream, my dream, I’m here. “I love you'' Sakura.”

He held his breath.

“I love you too Izu Kun.” Sakura kissed his nose and made to roll out of bed but was stopped by Izuna grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him as he rolled over on top of her.

She laughed wildly and batted at him playfully. He laughed and kissed her nose, her cheeks, and her mouth playfully.

“I missed you so much Sakura, so much.” He breathed in her scent, it was just as he remembered. Flowers and light.

“Missed me? Where did I go Izuna Kun,” She laughed again, a tinkling of bells in his heart.

“You were asleep for far too long, let’s never sleep again so we don’t lose any more time that we could be spending in bed.” He kissed her again.  
“You are so playful this morning Izu Kun!” She purred.

He kissed her lightly on the lips, slowly trailing his tongue over her bottom one, barely touching. Slowly bringing his hand up to her face cradling her neck, kissing down the side of her mouth to her chin. She smiled and turned her head. He kissed her neck, nipping and licking, she squirmed against him in pleasure.

“Mmm Izuna.” She whispered and he continued to kiss her. “Touch me Izuna, I want to feel your hands on me.”

Izuna stilled momentarily and she laughed.

“Are you ok darling? Do you not want to do this now?” She eyed him playfully and wiggled against him, then moving more slowly she shifted her hips and he groaned.

“I just wanted to make sure you wanted to my beautiful wife.” Sitting up and to the side, he slid half off of her and undid his sleeping kimono. He pulled at the band on the waist of her kimono and the knot and slid it free, it fell to the side of her waist.

He leaned over and kissed her slowly, reaching in and out with his tongue, she tasted like sweet melons, and he deepened the kiss. He pushed the fabric of her loosened kimono aside and ran his palm over her flat stomach, over her belly button and in between her legs.

She kissed him harder and moaned into his mouth. His fingers teased over her sensitive pearl as she grew wet around his hand. He hummed into her mouth and kissed down her neck.

Sliding one finger up into the warmth of her body she bucked up against his hand and wriggled against him. He slid one finger out then slid two in deeper as he licked her ear.

Her hand came up and gripped his sleeve then reached up and slid his kimono off his shoulder, pressing her hand to his bare chest running her nails over his stomach and then back up to his nipple.

“Now Izuna I want it, please Izuna, I want you, I want more.” Her eyes were a darker green and he could smell her arousal.

“Anything for you Kura, anything, always.” Shrugging his kimono the rest of the way off he threw it and his underwear on the floor. She had already disposed of her kimono and lay naked and exposed to him on their futon,

“You are devastatingly beautiful my dear Kura. Will you come for me Kura, will you scream my name as I make love to you, my wife.” Izuna lay back down beside her and caressed her body.

“How do you want it, how do you want me to love you Sakura? Tell me.” His hand on one of her breasts, his finger toying with her nipple.

“Like this Izu, like this and hold me and whisper in my ear, all the things you want me to do to you later tonight after we go about our day and meet back in bed as lovers.” She rolled over onto her side her ass pressed against his cock as she wiggled and shimmied against it driving him mad with want.

He thought he would never be able to breathe again because he had forgotten. There was only her, nothing else mattered.

“Yes dear.” and he lifted her leg and thrust into her willing wetness, she moaned impossibly deep and pushed back up against him.

He pulled her leg up from under her knee and hugged her body to his as he slowly thrust in and out of her whispering all the things he wanted her to do to him later when it was his turn. Faster then slow, kisses and pinching, she moaned and bucked and he was losing control.

Kami how he loved her, how he had wanted her from the moment she had shown up in that far corner of Konoha’s forest, how he had wanted to touch her like this, kiss her like this, make love to her as her husband.

“Kura, love, do you like it when I do this to you, does it feel good?” He thrust into her hard and she screamed, he drew his cock out till it almost slipped from her crevice and thrust it back in making her scream out “ah mmm, Izuna! Yes, please, mm fuck, yes there, please Izuna harder.” 

Such beautiful lusty noises.

So he did, and she clenched and clamped down on his cock with her walls as she came for him, because of him, and he exploded into her like he never knew he could. He was home. 

REALITY

*Tap Tap Tap*

“Izuna Sama, I am sorry to disturb you but Uchiha Itachi and his cousin Uchiha Shisui are here to see you, sir. I told them to wait till you woke but they insisted that they see you. He has the Rennigan sir, I uh..I wasn’t sure if you wish to keep them waiting.” The nameless servant stuttered outside of his door.

“Tell them I will be there in a moment.” Izuna sat up. He turned on his futon intending to rise when he felt something wet and slick on his stomach. Heat flooded his cheeks. Had he been moaning in his sleep or perhaps moaning her name? 

He got up and went to the bathroom to wash up and change.

They were sitting in the common area of the main house with tea in front of them when he walked in.

“Good morning Uchiha sans” Izuna greeted them.

“Did you purposefully put Sakura into a coma, Izuna Sama?” Itachi said without delay.

“What?” Izuna did a very good job at looking bewildered.

“I will not repeat myself.” Itachi looked at him with narrowed purple ringed orbs.

“How would I manage that? You mean with her poison? You insult me.” Izuna raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

“So she did tell you about it?” Shisui asked, watching him carefully.

“Yes, I was there when the maid helped her change and dress her hair. I gifted the kimono to her as well as the senbon. We shared conversation over a cup of tea and she told me then.” Izuna offered.

“Do you mean to tell me that Sakura is in a coma!” He tried to act as if the realization had just hit him but Itachi was not convinced.

“Your heartbeat is too quick and you are tapping your foot, you are lying Izuna san.” Itachi rose from his seat and leaned over the table toward Izuna.

“Again you insult me. I didn’t do anything to Sakura but admire her beauty and bid her goodnight.” Izuna insisted.

“I know you did it and it is only a matter of time that everyone else will know too,” Itachi told him standing to make his leave.

Izuna stood as well and smiled.” Prove it.”

Itachi and Shisui left.

Izuna sat back down half tempted to go back to his bedroom for a nap and a trip back into his Ikite Iru Yume Genjitsu to spend time with his wife, but there was still lots to do in this world so he walked out of the room and headed to his office to plan out the rest of his day.

Once in his office he did, however, pause to look into his head, he saw her standing on the back porch of the Uchiha’s main house sipping a cup of tea. There were empty plates on the table behind her where they apparently had just finished breakfast. He sighed if it were only real. In time, it will be he assured himself. Soon, he would not have to be sleeping to step into his other self, he would just be. His dream was not a dream but a reality, a reality that had yet to come to fruition.

Time for that later though. He picked up the first scroll off the desk and started his first day as clan head of the Uchiha of Konoha.

____________

Itachi sat beside Sakura in despair. He had to find a way to wake her. Shisui had suggested he try to contact the Sage of Six Paths again for help, that perhaps the jar would work for him like it had before. Shisui had gone to the Senju compound to inform them of Sakura’s coma, their suspicions and for their opinion in regards to the jar.

Kakashi was on a chair in the corner of the room with his book in hand but he had only turned the page once in the last thirty minutes. He too was worried about Sakura.

“What will we do if she doesn’t wake up in the next few days, she will waste away.” Kakashi asked Itachi for his opinion.

“Izuna has to break his genjutsu, so she can try to mentaly break out of her coma on her own if we can’t find a way. That is the only solution I have aside from using the jar again both of which do not guarantee success.” Itachi responded.

“He will release her. He loves her. Like you.” Kakashi said. “Like me.” He said quietly.

Itachi sighed. He had already known Kakashi was in love with Sakura. He wasn't angry, he just wanted her to wake up, to look at him and smile. It seemed like a lifetime ago they were at the front door of her apartment and he was asking her to have dinner with him.

“All we can do is try,” Itachi said quietly.

Shisui arrived shortly after with the jar and Hashirama. Hashirama stood by Sakura’s futon looking down at her. “Poor girl.”

He held the jar out to Itachi, “Worth a try.” Itachi took the jar from him with thanks.

“Maybe someone should hold it for you, like last time?” Kakashi offered and took the jar from Itachi.

“That jar is an Uchiha heirloom, my brother never should have let you have it, then maybe he would still be alive. It belongs to the Uchiha and I am taking it back.” Izuna said from the doorway, the maid behind him, clearly he had just arrived.

Kakashi took the lid off of the jade jar and slanted it to Itachi as he looked at Izuna, Itachi looked into the jar, Izuna started for them and Itachi disappeared.

You were too late! A voice in his head said, you’re a failure. Your brother was a better leader. Izuna shook his head to get rid of the fuzz in his head.

It was white again, fading in and fading out instead of his vision focusing like the towel dropped in water soaking up the mass, pictures swirled around him and were outlined in red, blood red.

Then everything went black.

“Itachi, hey . Itachi, brother.” Sasuke lightly tapped his brother on the cheek. “ Come on, wake up.”

Itachi opened his eyes. “Sasuke?”

“Finally! Took you long enough. Hey Madara Sama! He’s awake! Itachi’s awake!” Sasuke called over his shoulder.

“Madara?” Itachi repeated the name eyes wide.

“Yeah kid, it’s me.” Madara walked up behind Sasuke to stand by Itachi, “ You look terrible.”

Sasuke laughed.

“What is going on?” Did Sasuke just laugh at Madara insulting him? Itachi really had no idea what to say or how to feel. He was shocked but angry but not angry, he really didn’t know.

“Your brothers joined me here not long ago.” Hagoromo Otsutsuki spoke from his now apparent throne in the front of the room, staff in hand.

“Hagoromo Sama” Itachi bowed low. “Can you explain what is going on, I do not wish to be rude but, how is it possible that my brother and my um, my great great Uncle are here?”

“People who have darkness in their hearts will die if my staff touches them . However, my relations will not. The darkness will be burned from their bodies like the parasite it is and they will return home to me.”

“Zetsu. Black Zetsu was created by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who was once a princess from the era long before the foundations of the ninja clans and villages, is the mother of myself and Hamura Otsutsuki. She was sealed as the Ten-Tails byrus.

“My sons, Indra Ōtsutsuki, Asura Ōtsutsuki became part of their horrid plan. Zetsu would approach Indra alone periodically, goading him with praises and curiosity towards Indra's true potential, even going so far as to say he could rival if not surpass the Sage of Six Paths, me, his father. When I later named my younger son, Asura, as the new leader of Ninshū, Zetsu tempted my elder son, Indra, to go to war with his younger brother. It was my fault, I am to blame for generations of hate.”

“That war decided that Indra's descendants, the Uchiha, would be the main cast of the shinobi history it was creating and also modified my tablet to claim that among other things; the Infinite Tsukuyomi would be the Uchiha's salvation. Over the centuries, Zetsu manipulated the two brothers' reincarnations in an attempt to get one to awaken the Rinnegan, and also recorded many events for Kaguya, including Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju's last fight at the Valley of the End. “

“Sometime between Madara's death in his battle with Hashirama and the time delayed Izanagi Madara used to resurrect himself, Black Zetsu found out where Madara's body was hidden and hid itself inside.”

“When Madara had seemingly created White Zetsu and its clone siblings, it was actually Black Zetsu pulling the transformed humans from Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi out of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, merging them with the essence of the Hashirama plant clone Madara created to give them a diluted Wood Release.” 

“When Madara was on the verge of death, he believed he had created Black Zetsu by imbuing his will into half of White Zetsu, and that the complete Zetsu was partially his clone.” 

“In reality, it was Black Zetsu coming out of Madara's body after hiding inside at the time of his death. Zetsu later accompanied Obito Uchiha to Amegakure to locate Nagato, who had unknowingly been given Madara's Rinnegan as a child, and watched as Obito introduced himself as Madara Uchiha.”

“These are the events that made the 4th Great Shinobi war come to pass.”

Madara spoke first,” I start a war, am killed by Hashirama, and get manipulated by this Zetsu?” He sounded confused of course.

“You killed hundreds of people in the name of peace, you laid waste to Konoha and slaughtered our clan to near extinction, you did terrible horrible things as the sage said.”  
“You are not that man yet though. Because you had the potential to be, because there was darkness in your heart, that is why you died.” Itachi told him

Turning to Sasuke, “ and you had darkness in your heart. I do not blame you, I blame Orochimaru who warped your mind and did countless experiments on you without your knowledge.”

“Hagoromo Sama, why are they here?” Itachi still had not gotten his answer.

“Like you, they are my grandsons, and I have rid them of their parasite. One that had been planted in your bloodline many generations ago, with my son Indra by Zetsu. Zetsu injected Indra with his black cells which multiply and reproduce unbeknownst to their host. Thus The Curse of the Hatred was born and has plagued you ever since.”

Hagoromo continued to say,” Tobirama Senju will one day say, the Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tend to conceal their more affectionate traits. When the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions. The Sharingan's advanced form requires extremely painful experiences, which cause the user to delve into darkness that utterly consumes them.”

“He will claim the clan as a clan of monsters only capable of great hate overruling any love for themselves, the village or one another, and sadly, he is not completely wrong is he? Even you Itachi, were consumed with a little hate, for Izuna. It has not reached your soul however, so you are not cursed.” 

Hagoromo continued,” Even now Izuna has fallen to the curse, he is filled with hatred convinced that Itachi has killed Madara for his own gain, stands in the way of him and Saukra being together and plans murder for the Senju clan and the rest of your companions. So much in fact he cast a genjutsu over her making her think it is reality, that they are married and in love, and then put her in a coma, sealing off her affections for anyone else.”

“Sakura? He is in love with Sakura? Is he the Uchiha that was with her when I took her from the cottage?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes, you are his ancestor, a reincarnation of Madara, hence a reincarnation of Indra.” Itachi looked at his little brother. 

The constant frown was gone, the hatred behind the eyes, the tightness of the mouth. Was it true? Was he healed? Now what?

“Itachi. I want you to return with these two and break the succession of the curse. I do not want my sons or my grandsons to suffer over and over till the end of time because of my mistake. Please redeem me. I believe you are the only one who can. You have both light and dark in you. You are the perfect half of each of my sons. Zetsu fears you for a reason. He can not influence you, can not control you. I should have named my successor sooner, it shouldn’t have waited till I was on my deathbed, I should have explained it, given my reasoning to both of my sons, given them time to understand or perhaps rule together as one, the two halves that they were as one ruling body.”

Hagoromo stood and bowed at the waist to Itachi,” Please forgive me and help me.”

“I will help you.” Itachi said and bowed low.

“And I will help him.” Said Sasuke stepping forward to bow like his brother.

Madara stood looking at the three, “I guess I will have to help as well, or you guys might fuck it all up hum?” and he too bowed.

“What about Sakura, she is in a coma and in a genjutsu made by Izuna, she is” Itachi was silenced by the rise of Hagoromo’s staff.

“Haruno Sakura is a granddaughter of Izayoi Otsutsuki, sister of Kaguya Otsutsuki the being who consumed the forbidden fruit of the Shinju and thus been said to became the progenitor of all chakra, and the embodiment of the beast that would become known as the infamous and powerful Ten-Tails. 

Izayoi however was an illegitimate daughter and was erased from their history. Only those from the beginning know she ever existed. As white as Kaguya’s hair was, Izayoi’s was pink, like Sakura’s. Izayoi’s daughter, Shizuka in the imitation of her mother caught both Indra and Asura’s eye, both wished to court her, both fell in love with her. She, like her aunt consumed the forbidden fruit gaining unrivaled healing prowess and precise chakra control.”

“History seems to repeat itself, so then…” Itachi made an interrogative noise in his throat.

“She is fighting against the genjutsu as we speak and will break free from her coma soon I am sure. I would venture to guess in the next day or two. Be warned however, she most likely will regain her memories. Shizuka was not very different than the Sakura you know but every reincarnation takes a toll, darkness or light from one life to the next sometimes transfer in a small part to the new beginning. Sometimes the changes aren’t even noticeable, sometimes they are much more...much more.” he replied.

“Remarkable.” Madara breathed.

“She is .” Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time and laughed. It was nice to laugh with his brother again.

“Do not make the mistakes of your father’s fathers before you. Do not let hate rule you. Zetsu is gone from your bodies now, your souls have been saved, but the rest of the clan, they stand at the precipice. Izuna has tasted the darkness and found it palatable, his love for Sakura is consuming him, burning him alive. Save him. Save them all.” Hagoromo says to Itachi.

“Will we, you said our souls were saved...will we be susceptible to the curse once we go back? Can it attach itself to us again? You said only Itachi had two perfect halves of each of your sons and he was the only one who could save us. If we go back, could we too be infected again?” Sasuke was worried.

“Yes.” Hagoromo said, “ So please, listen to your brother, listen to Itachi and stay in the light.”

“Good luck, we will meet again, in the end when time stands still.” He waved his staff and they fell, and kept falling, and then there was nothing, then everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Itachi, Sasuke, and Madara woke up looking at the shocked faces of Izuna, Kakashi, Shisui and Hashirama.

“Brother?” Izuna said the same time Kakashi yelled “Sasuke!” and took a kunai from his pouch, grabbing Sasuke by the throat and slamming him into the opposite wall.

“Wait! Kakashi!” Itachi said, “He is himself now!”

Kakashi was breathing hard, “Himself now? Was he not himself before? Even if he wasn’t himself he still raped Sakura!, he still kidnapped her and took her from us! Fuck Itachi, he still sent us back in time! We are here, all this happened because of him!” Kakashi’s Mangekyo was spinning wildly in his head.

“Maybe he is half Uchiha?” Madara suggested to Itachi who gave him a dirty look and turned back to Kakashi.

“Kakashi, please allow us to explain.” Itachi tried to say it calmly and soothingly as possible for everyone in the room. 

Izuna hadn’t really said anything yet and Itachi was not sure how he would react. Having Madara here would help.

“Then talk, but Sasuke stays here until I am satisfied.” Kakashi’s snarled lip curling, looking much like one of his ninkin.

“Could you loosen your grip a little Sensei, while you listen, if you are not satisfied, you can choke me more okay?” Sasuke tried to smile at Kakashi.

Kakashi gave him a funny look, loosened his grip, slightly, and then narrowed his eyes at Sasuke suspecting this “new” attitude was a trick.

So Itachi told them with the help of Madara, almost no input from Sasuke because he was still being slightly choked by Kakashi.

Kakashi cast suspicious glances at Sasuke throughout the explanation but when Itachi got to the part about Sakura and her lineage his face went comically blank and he let go of Sasuke completely.

Sasuke fell to the ground grasping his neck, red face getting redder and redder. He sucked in a breath and wheezed it back out with a small smirking smile. “Geeze old man, your grip is as strong as ever.

“Uh yeah. Well raping your teammate and trying to hide it does that to a sensei you little worm. I do not forgive you but I won’t kill you, yet.” Kakashi said with all seriousness.

“So Sakura, she will come out of it, the coma, Izuna’s genjutsu eventually?” Kakashi glared at Izuna.

“Yes.” Said Itachi, he too was looking at Izuna.

“Izuna,” Madara addressed his brother,” What did you do to Sakura and why?”

Izuna paled then he shook with anger. 

“They had killed you, they plotted it all together, the Senju, these traitorous Uchiha,” He pointed to Shisui and Itachi, that silver haired annoyance, they are our enemies! Sakura is too kind, too sweet, she trusts too willingly, she could not see that I am the only one who can love her, that she should be with me so, so I thought I would show her.”

“What do you mean show her?” Madara wanted Izuna to explain it fully in front of everyone so they might understand. He understood his brother. Izuna had always been more sensitive, more gentle. He was romantic but also naive.

“I know she likes me but I do not come from where they come from. We have no history together, we only had “ now”. I wanted to have what they had, to be equal, to have, a history with her. So I am making one. “ Izuna had the decency to look ashamed.

“I wanted to show her how happy she could be with me, that we belonged together. I knew if I could make her understand and show her she belonged to me, that when she found out what I did, she would forgive me. She would forgive me for everything once she understood. She is my light, I need her. She is my light in the dark.” Izuna said weakly his eyes on the sleeping figure nearby.

Sasuke choked and looked pale. Was I as foolish? I was so selfish, she will never forgive me. I am a horrible person, I don’t deserve her forgiveness. It is like we are the same person. Making the same mistakes, forever until the end of time. We have to stop this now he thought to himself.

“You can not force her, you can not make these choices for her. The choice must be hers. If she chooses you, it will be that much more of a gift. A gift is given not taken, not stolen, nor manipulated. Release her from your genjutsu so she can draw herself out of her coma.” Itachi said.

Sasuke looked Izuna in the eye.

“I can’t. I won’t. I won’t lose her. I love her.” Izuna said quietly.

“It is the curse of our clan Izuna. Brother, you say you love her but you keep her captive in her own mind for you to play out something in your head that is not real? Itachi is right. Brother, please, I have returned to you, to the village. Release her.” Madara commanded.

Kakashi moved to stand by Shisui and Itachi. Sasuke stood by Madara and Izuna looked around at all the faces looking at him.

“I’m sorry.” he made the sign, “Release” Izuna's hands dropped to his sides.

“Why did you say release?” Kakashi asked.

“It was a three-layered genjutsu.” Izuna would not meet his eye.

All heads turned to look at Sakura on her futon.

She didn’t move but her breathing changed, she looked more relaxed, more like she was simply asleep and not in a coma.

“Hagoromo Sama said she would wake on her own, in a couple of days at the most,” Itachi said as if reassuring himself.

Kakashi let out a strangled breath and Sasuke nearly sobbed as he tried to breathe.

“Well, she is in good company, let’s go home little brother and let everyone know I am alive, explain it as best we can and end this hatred. The Curse of the Hatred needs to end, and you will help me.” They turned to go and Itachi stopped them.

“Thank you Izuna. Let’s let her choose.” Itachi looks to Kakashi and Sasuke 

“Let her choose between us.” He bows to Izuna and Madara, “Welcome home Madara Sama.”

“Glad to be back. I’m starving, let us go Izuna.” Madara walked out the door without looking back.

As they walk away they hear Madara say to Izuna, “Sakura-chan looks really good in the kimono with the Uchiha clan crest huh?”

Shisui looks around and laughs, “Well she does.” He says,

“I’m hungry big brother, got any food?” Sasuke asked as he headed for the kitchen.

Hashirama had been unusually quiet through all of this. But now he practically yelled and jumped up and down, “let us get some food from the market, we can invite Tobi Kun and sit and wait for Sakura Chan to wake up! Kakashi, want to come?”

“Sure, Sasuke is coming too.” Kakashi grabs Sasuke from the kitchen and heads for the door of the cottage. 

“I’ll join you!” Shisui shouts and walks out of the room giving Itachi a knowing look.

Itachi sits down by Sakura’s futon and puts his face in his hands and weeps. A small thud of a cup being set on wood meets his ears. He looks up to see a cup of tea beside him with some Dango.

“What’s this ?” He asks the maid who set it there for him.

“Lady Sakura told me you liked Dango and green tea.” She bowed low and went to leave the room.

“She did? When?” Itachi asked.

The maid nodded to the futon, “Before she fell asleep. She had insisted I buy the ingredients to make it for you the next time you came over. I believe she called it a “date”. Lady Sakura told me she was confused and asked if I had ever been in love. I told her I had, once. She asked me how to tell love from infatuation. I told her you just know.” And she left the room so he could enjoy his Dango and tea in peace.

You just know. He knew he knew he loved her. It was no surprise to him that she was confused after everything she had been through.

“Sakura, Sakura, I miss you. I still want that date.” Itachi took her hand and kissed it then sat back and took a bite of Dango, tears slid down his face.

______________

They had entered the market soon after leaving the cottage stepping off the small stone path when Hashirama turned to Sasuke.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I am the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama.” Hashirama bowed to Sasuke.

“It is a great honor Shodaime.” Sasuke bowed deeply. “Thank you for allowing me into this Konoha, I know my entrance was, less than an act of terrorism and I assure you, I will do no such thing in the future or ever again in any Konoha, present or not.” Sasuke stopped and bowed low to the ground.

“How will you face her when she wakes Sasuke, after everything you have done.” Kakashi was grilling Sasuke on their way through the market. “I knew, the day Naruto and I met you outside the Hokage’s office, I could smell you on her, not just your body’s scent.”

“I make no excuses. I can not blame the curse. I should have been stronger. I will regret it for the rest of my life, however long that may be, depends on how Sakura reacts when she wakes. If she doesn’t kill me, Itachi might.” Sasuke admitted.

“You have been in the dark for so long now that I don’t feel like I know you anymore.” Kakashi actually looked a little upset at his own statement.

“Kakashi Sensei, I had already fallen to the Curse of the Hatred by the time we became Team 7. You have never known me but I would be pleased if you gave me the opportunity to show you who I really am now.” Sasuke bowed low.

The little group stopped. 

Shisui spoke, “ You sound like Itachi Sasuke Kun. I am floored, you sound just like a miniature Itachi” 

Kakashi was looking at him, his posture, the way he moved his hands when he spoke, his eyes. He was different. 

“You are different.” Kakashi voiced his thoughts, “You are definitely not the same person you were before. Maybe there is something to this curse business. After all, Obito fell to it, dying as himself at least but the road he took to come to his end….it wasn’t him at all. Mind you, I am not forgiving you yet.” He warned him.

“I understand Sensei.”Sasuke said seriously.

“Stop calling me Sensei,” Kakashi said.

“What should we get?” Hashirama asked as he made a clone and told it to tell Tobirama what had happened and their plans for food and to meet them at the larger cottage for lunch.

“We should get Dango for Sakura in case she wakes up. She likes ammitsu too. Mochi with red bean paste.” Kakashi was rattling off.

“Kakashi.” Sasuke gave him an odd look. “Are you sure you haven’t forgotten something?”

Was Sasuke teasing him? It was so out of character for the Sasuke he had known he wasn’t sure. “I don’t think so, those are her favorites but I am sure there are other things she likes.”

Sasuke laughed, a full-blown heartfelt laugh. Hashirama kept walking but it surprised Kakashi and Shisui so much they stopped in their tracks.

“He really has changed,” Kakashi said in surprise.

“Changed back more like. I haven’t heard him laugh like that since he was 6 years old and was itching for his first day at the academy.” Shisui smiled at Sasuke “ Before he got to the academy and everyone started comparing him to Itachi.”

“That sounds about right.” Sasuke laughed. “I think that’s when all this hate started. I never felt like I was good enough, I was trying to catch up to the impossible. I never was happy with who I was. None of that matters anymore. What matters is who I am now.”

Kakashi’s eye was wide, “Sasuke, it is so nice to meet you.” and he stuck out his hand.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, “Am I really that different?” 

“Yes.” both Shisui and Kakashi said at the same time.

Sasuke took Kakashi’s hand and shook it. “I won’t let you down this time around Sensei.”

Hashirama beamed at them, “I think I’m going to cry.”

Kakashi gave the Hokage a narrowed eyed look. “You should know, you aren’t fooling us. You act like an idiot but I have a sinking suspicion you knew this was going to happen. Not every detail but you know, what that jar was, it was your suggestion.”

“Of course I did.” Hashirama didn’t deny it. “I am the reincarnation of Asura, your friend Naruto is the reincarnation of me,” He looks at Shisui and Sasuke “We are all family. I am your great great uncle I suppose. I would do anything for my family.” and hugged them both.

He clapped his hands together like a moron. “So, who wants Dango?”

Tobirama and Itachi were sitting side by side to the right of Sakura’s still sleeping form when they got back.

Tobirama was glaring at Sasuke as he entered the room even though Hashirama’s clone had filled him in on everything.

“Any change in Sakura Itachi ni?” Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled a full smile that almost crinkled his eyes like Kakashi. It had been so long since Sasuke had addressed him in such a way. “Not really. She twitched her hand but that was it.”

Sasuke saw that they were holding hands. “It hasn’t been that long since the genjutsu was broken, don’t worry. Remember who she is, it will be okay.”

Itachi smiled again, it was like Sasuke was six again, it was so good to have his little brother back. Itachi set Sakura’s hand back on her futon and went and hugged Sasuke. “I missed you, little brother”

Sasuke stilled a little then hugged him back, “I’m sorry Itachi ni, I promise I won’t fall victim to the hatred again.” and Sasuke laid his head on his brother’s shoulder and started to cry.

“S sa sasu Sasuke” A small scratchy voice was heard over Sasuke’s sniffles.

“Sakura!”, nearly everyone jumped.

“Itachi Kun, where.” Sakura started to say. 

Itachi fell by her side and grasped her hand that just moments ago seemed lifeless but for its warmth. “I’m here Sakura I’m here.”

She tried to sit up but couldn’t. “I heard Sasuke, crying, where is he?”

“Here Sakura, I’m here. Sakura, I’m so sorry. I know you can’t possibly forgive me. I don’t even know how to begin to tell you why or what happened. I just, I’m so sorry and I understand if you never want to see me again.” He fell to the floor, his head touching the matt by her bed, his frame doubled up in a formal bow of prostration. 

“If you ask it, I will take my shame to my grave and end any suffering you might still suffer from my existence.” He drew his tanto and held it out to her with both hands, palms open, blade flat, sharpened edge turned in upon himself, offering her, her rightful revenge.

She looked at his blade, his hunched-over form...his submission. She tilted her head to the side examining him. When she spoke her voice was cold.

“Do you think I am weak, that I would accept such an offer, that your short life would ever be enough for what you have done?” She stared at him hard. Her hands started to shake in anger. A green glow encased them. 

Itachi looked from her to his brother and rose to his feet and took a step back.

Kakashi was already against the wall.

“How dare you insult me Uchiha Sasuke! Do you still think so little of me!!! You fucking asshole!” She was screaming now, she sat up forcing her body to move. She tried to raise to her knees but she fell back down and screamed in frustration.

“You complete asshole! You think that this, “ she flung her hand at him” will be enough? Really?”

Sasuke looked up then, silent tears were running down his face.” Sakura I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I do love you I just, I was so selfish and it, the voice in my head. It made me do terrible things. I thought I was showing you how much I loved you. I know now. I know how wrong I was. I, your, it was me who.”

“I know you killed my mother Sasuke.” Her voice cracked like a whip.

Hashirama and Tobirama gasped. Izuna and Madara stared at Sasuke in horror.

“I know about the girl who looked like me Sasuke.” She tore him apart with her words.

“ I know who I am Sasuke. Do you know who you are?” She deadpanned.

“I’m sorry. I know, I’m a terrible person.” He started.

“Shut Up Indra! You idiot!” She yelled at him jumping to her feet this time. “How many lifetimes do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up!”

“What?” Sasuke looked at her astonished. “You knew?”

Everyone was staring at them.

“No. I do now though. I had a dream. Several actually. The first was..odd.” 

She had this nostalgic look on her face which made Itachi uneasy, was she thinking of the dream Izuna had placed in her head, the genjutsu he had used to try to form a bond with her? What had she seen? It looked like she had enjoyed the dream and was remembering something, she was smiling too much.

Sakura continued, “The second I was, it was like I was watching you from a great distance. Madara and you were there in this bright white room”, Itachi and Sasuke twitched. “The Sage of Six Paths was there. Then poof! Itachi was there and you all started talking and the sage told this story and well.”

She sighed, “It made me remember who I am. Who I was always meant to be. If I forgave you for what you did to me in our other lives, I suppose I can forgive you for this one too. After all, it wasn’t the first time you stole my virginity. What really pisses me off though, is that you want to offer up your life and take the easy way out by having me kill you, instead of working hard and doing what is right and doing your best to bring light into the world! Seriously? How long is it going to take for you to grow up?”

Hashirama stepped up to her and bowed, “Shizuka my dear, it is so good to see you again.”

“Trying to out charm me already Asura? Sakura love, it has been far too long.” Madara said in his deep voice tinged with honey from the doorway with a wolfish grin on his handsome face. 

Izuna was behind him with his mouth hanging open.

Sakura looked past Madara to Izuna, her face scrunched up and she asked in a voice filled with uncertainty, “Husband?”

WHAT? Said everyone collectively.

“Kura, I’m sorry,” Izuna said quietly, eyes pleading for her to understand.

“Husband? Do you think Izuna is your husband?” Itachi asked her as calmly as he could,

“I, no, yes...Izu Kun what is...I’m not sure wait.” She sat back down on her futon looking lost and very confused.

“Sasuke?” she called for him.

Sasuke dropped down to her, “Sakura?”

“Are we married? Here, in this time?” She asked him.

Izuna paled.

“Ah, no. I wish we were but no we aren’t. You aren’t married Sakura. To anyone, in this time or the one we came from, in this life.” He clarified.

“It would be best if we left and let her get some rest. She just came out of a coma that Izuna put her in and a genjutsu he put her under.” Kakashi took that moment to interject slyly.

Before Izuna could say anything Sakura glared at him.

“So it was all fake? Those dreams I was having, it felt like, I thought it was real, I thought we were married we had….. We had, this morning we, didn’t we? why would you do that to me?” It felt like the same story, different name. Same face, different features. Was this what hell was like?

“You did what?” Itachi interjected.

“Am I in hell?” She hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“No, my dear, but you say that a lot.” Hashirama smiled affectionately at her.

Just like that. Her temper flared and exploded.

“Get out, everyone out, Kakashi had a great idea, leave me alone. Go fight one another and kill each other as you have always done. I don’t care just go away.” She flopped back down onto her futon and closed her eyes to the world.

When almost everyone had left, she looked up from her pillow. Tobirama, Kakashi and Shisui were still there watching her.

“Go away.” She said again.

“Maa maa Sakura, I’m not Indra or Asura, you’ll let me stay right? Kakashi smoozed.

“Do you have a Sharingan?” She asked sweetly.

Kakashi skipped out the door, Shisui right behind him.

“Sakura may I speak to you for a moment, then I promise to go,” Tobirama asked.

“What Tobirama?” She didn’t even open her eyes.

“The Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tend to conceal their more affectionate traits. When the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions. The Sharingan's advanced form requires extremely painful experiences, which cause the user to delve into darkness that utterly consumes them.”

“ Hagoromo said you would say that one day. I guess that is today.” She sat up and faced him.

“I know all of this. Who better than the object of apparently multiple Uchiha’s affection. It would be like the dream Izuna put me in except for there is more than one Uchiha that cares for me. It is flattering but also very draining.”

“Asura is not an idiot like everyone thinks. They see the loving, playful whimsy that he is but not the clever intelligence hidden behind the mask. He says one thing, that is connected to many other things, that pull together over time to make one gesture. Your brother’s habits are not lost on me I have known him for a long time.” She eyes him.

“Have you always known or does something like this, have to awaken it again, to remember who you are?” He asked her.

“I don’t remember really. I remember flashes and glimpses of the other lives, but they aren’t memories, more like feelings. I did not know how I was connected to them, all of them when we got sent here. Neither did Sasuke.” 

“Sasuke is the one who, who tortured you .” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, many times. Not just in this lifetime.” She said

“Then they are monsters, the line of Indra, why would you even consider them?” Tobirama demanded.

“You don’t understand.” She looked at him angry.

“You’re right I don’t!” and he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later the maid came in with a plate of Dango and a hot cup of tea.

“Ambrosia!” Sakura purred her thanks to the maid.

“Itachi Sama asked once all the visitors were gone to bring it to you. He wished me to tell you he hopes you feel better soon and not to worry. That the choice is yours and he just wants you to be happy even if you do not choose him.” The maid bowed out of the room.

“Even if I don’t choose you Itachi?” She said to herself. “I think you are the only one, maybe Kakashi, who might say that. Okay and maybe Hashirama.”

So, she thought to herself, that leaves out Sasuke, Izuna, and Madara. She bit into her Dango, mmm thank you Itachi. She adjusted the collar of her kimono, ugh she needed a bath. She called for the maid.

“Can you find me a battle kimono like this one but in red and white trimmed with black? With a wide white obi? Same design with the pockets sewn in and some new senbon?” She asked the maid when she came to her room.

“You have three more from the Uchiha in there Lady Sakura.” The maid replied.

“With their crest on the back no doubt. I want one without a crest, please. Take the Uchiha purse that was given to me and get as many made in different colors you think will look good on me, nothing fancy in way of fabric, small accents are ok, but make sure to get the red, white and black one for me as soon as you can please and I want it to be plain . Oh and please ask Itachi San to get me a katana. I am sure he will be back to check on me before I get out of the bath. Give him the Senju Purse, again no clan affiliation please.”

“I will go right now. I know which seamstress the Uchiha got these made at, and Itachi is in the kitchen. I will tell him on the way out.” and she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Co. find themselves the happy participants of Post-Sage of Six Paths awakening. Sakura transitions her old life with her new life and the boys have to adjust. She is still the old Sakura, with new and more deadly , older...interests.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Sakura stood blindfolded with her back up against a tree panting. Her legs ached from running and her arms felt like they might fall off at any moment. She was exhausted.

The black haired demons wouldn’t give up. They were coming for her again. This was no time to rest.

She sent her chakra out in strings, stretching it to its limit, trying to feel her surroundings, she pulsed her chakra strings with concentrated chakra illuminating nearby objects as if by magic, but only in her mind. There! There was her opening.

She jumped to the branch hidden by another fallen tree. It’s dead comrade protecting her from the stalking black haired monster.

A tingling in the back of her neck had her slipping off the branch, she flung her right arm out wide grasping for a branch, chakra swimming through her limb to better latch onto one if she made contact. Her left arm wrapped around her back, katana in grip, the back of her hand rubbing up against her back as she blocked a fatal rear attack. Too close! Damn it were they really trying to kill her?

She fell to the forest floor, hitting several small branches and not a few larger ones on the way down, her wrist felt like someone had stabbed it, then it went numb. She switched her katana to her right hand. She fell to her knees panting. She could feel them approaching from behind. Damn and double damn they hadn’t landed that far away after all. 

Damn it again! Her wrist was broken she just knew it. “Have to move!’ She told herself. Before she could get to her feet though she felt a sword blade graze the back of her neck a small trickle of blood tickled her as it slid down her neck and soaked into the white collar of her kimono. 

“That’s going to stain you know!” She barked at her assailant who was breathing heavily through their nose behind her.

Hot breath on her bloodied neck, “ That won’t be the last stain to mar that beautiful kimono of yours, no clan crests I see, such a pity. The Uchiha crest looks so beautiful on you.” Sakura scoffed and rose to her feet.

Turning on her black haired clone she huffed” What’s the big idea! I said no blood! This kimono is one of my favorites and now there are blood stains on it!” Her clone looked at her like she was insane.

“Well if you were so worried about it you should have worn something else you crazy bitch now let’s get back to blind fighting, you suck balls at it and need more training!” Her clone gave her a taunting look with one hand on her hip.

“Screw this, I’m going to go put this in water and then take a bath. We can train again tomorrow.” With that Sakura huffed and stomped away back toward the cottages.  
Her black hair clone sighed and sheathed her identical katana, except where Sakura’s was black hers was white.” Lazy twerp.”

“I HEARD THAT!” Sakura could be heard roaring a mile away.

Poof*

“Got a mission for us.” Kakashi was waiting for her by the front door of her small cottage, sitting on her steps reading as she walked up.

“Let me take a bath first.” She said and continued to walk past him into her cottage.

“We don’t have to leave till tomorrow morning no hurry. Regular assassination mission. Typical for this era.” Kakashi yawned. Assassinations were nothing to him. Mr. Anbu Captain. 

Sakura didn’t really care for them but it really didn’t bother her as much as it used to when she was only Sakura. Now that she remembered she was Shizuka, it was really no problem. She had done it a thousand times before, in her other life.

Kakashi seemed to like this side of her more than her other self. Maybe because now they had more in common? She was starting to see things in a different light, or in the absence of light.

She waltzed into the cottage stripping as she went, first her leg wraps draping them over the back of a kitchen chair, then her obi over the back of the couch and Sasuke’s head, “Hey!” He protested.

“Sorry” she mumbled as she made her way to her bedroom taking off her kimono top and throwing it in a corner, her shorts, throwing them toward the open door. She leaned over the tub and released the plug for the rainwater basin on the roof and lit the fire under the bricks to start heating the water. She sighed as she started to unwrap her chest bindings and swirled her feet around in the warming water.

Her wrist was getting puffy so she took a moment to examine it. She closed her eyes and let her chakra spike out against her injury, knitting, tucking and draining, soon it was healed and she flexed it this way and that. “Good as new” She smiled.

“What is good as new?” Kakashi asked from behind her. She grabbed the towel off the ledge by the tub and wrapped herself in it.

“Kakashi what the hell, I’m naked!” Get out! She threw a bar of soap at him that struck between his eyes.

“Ow!’ He stumbled backward out of the bathroom and bedroom.

“So mean to me Sakura. I saved two poor cats today and helped an old lady walk across the street avoiding getting hit by a car.” Kakashi groaned.

“Automobiles haven’t been invented yet!” She yelled from the bathroom.

“I told him not to go in there!” Sasuke yelled from the couch in the living room.

“Get out of my cottage! It is the smallest one!” She roared.

“But now that Sasuke is living with us too ours is even more crowded,” Kakashi complained to her from the hallway.

“GET OUT!” She screamed.

“Why are you bellowing?” Shisui stuck his head into the bathroom.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She really did scream that time. Shisui felt a hot wet cloth of some sort slap him in the face.

“Everyone out!” She yelled, “AND STAY OUT!”

“It’s good to have her back” Shisui grinned at Kakashi and Sasuke, all gathered in the tiny living room.

“Hn.”

Crinkle smile*

“GET OUT! Chakra exploded through the walls of the cottage wrapping around them and pushing them out the door.

They fell on one another as they were pushed off the porch and down the stairs.

“I see Shizuka has her Chakra storm Jutsu back.” Hashirama looked down at them.

“The first time I saw it, I was terrified, but also amazed. That’s when I knew. I had fallen in love. Nice to see her chakra pool is back up to capacity.” He added.

“She has more chakra than Naruto now.” Sasuke looked to Kakashi.

“Yeah, scary hot.” Kakashi grinned.

They all laughed.

‘We might want to get going, I think she can still hear us.” Shisui pointed to the ground where the pebbles were vibrating.

They ran.

_____________

THREE WEEKS LATER

“How do you want to do this?” Kakashi asked her as they ran through the trees just outside of Konoha.

“I’ll do the hit, you can do surveillance.” She said.

“Maa Maa Sakura chan, don’t I get to kill anyone anymore? It is no fun around you, you take all the blood and I get all the paperwork.” Kakashi complained.

“Sorry Kakashi, how about you get to punch through their chest, but not this time, next time I promise, you can take point.” She cooed to him.

“Such a tease Sakura.” He purred.

She knew she had changed from what they were used to. Her old self from the Konoha in the future was not her true self. It wasn’t that she wasn’t the same, she was, but it was as if she was sleepwalking before and now she was fully awake. 

Not everyone was taking it as well as she had hoped. Izuna was a little scared of her she thought but he still professed to love and want her. Kakashi took to her new personality the best. Perhaps because she was more like his Anbu self now. He had lived two lives in one, was one person but only showed another to the world when it suited him. Anbu captain, Jounin Sensei. Two different people, one body, much like her.

His first glimpse of her true self had been on their first mission after Itachi came back to their current time with Madara and Sasuke. She was relearning how to use a katana. She had been out training with a clone , she knew he had been watching her but pretended not to notice. Let him learn on his own that I am not the same person as I once was she thought to herself.

She had once been a master swordsman, but she had lost some of her skills and wanted to get them back. Form after form, she pushed herself until she thought she was ready to spar with her clone. It had been the 5th spar that week, Kakashi had come to watch her for each one.

She could feel him in the water, in the ground, the trees. He was good, but now she was just as good, if not better in some areas.

Their first mission had been an assasination mission. 

Hashirama had sent them both to get her feet wet again. He knew she could solo it but she had been through a lot in such a short amount of time and there was no guarantee she wouldn’t falter and get herself hurt or possibly killed by accident. Again, Hashirama was not AN idiot. It was also his way of introducing the new Sakura, his Shizuka to her former friends.

THREE WEEKS AGO

They had arrived at the compound and done recognisance of the surrounding area. It was out in the middle of a vast field, hard to sneak up on even in the taller grass. As they moved Kakashi went into Anbu mode and slunk back and forth , weaving in and out of the grass as if he were hiding behind huge boulders. It took her a little time but she was slowly returning to herself, small habits kicking back in and soon they were on the side of the compound waiting for dusk to turn to night.

He had been watching her taking in the small differences. Her facial expressions were more serious but not hard. Her stance and the way she moved was much more confident, much more attractive. She seemed more aware. Yes, he thought, she had changed a little but could she pull off an assasination? She had seen heartache , war and torture, but this was different. 

Seasoned warriors have been known to shy from assassinations. It took a certain personality for it, not everyone who killed could do it.

“It is time.” Was all she said and she took point. He followed her over the wall, into the main house, waited by the door covering her as she slipped into the room. A moment later she was by his side again, a nod of her head, and they were off and back out in the field. Running back to the forests of Konoha.

Something was hitting him in the face. Was it raining? It didn’t smell like it. Of course he had smelled the blood on her but...little drops of blood were trailing off her arm hitting him in the face. He laughed out loud.

“Sakura chan, time to wash lovely. You’re making me a mess.” He had called to her when they were far enough away from their former target.

“Ahh, I had forgotten that there is always this much blood with that move.” She smiled back at him, “River?”

“Yes.” He said and they stopped by the river a few minutes later.

“Which move did you use?” He asked her as they washed their hands and he washed his face.

“Not one you know of my being able to use. It is a jab sort of, I just infuse my arm with chakra, from my fingertips to my shoulder and strike through their heart pushing it completely from their body. It is very effective, ensures complete success.” She smiled at his open mouth.

He closed his mouth and kept looking at her.

“It has always been my move of choice when doing assasination missions.” She continued to wash her hands.

“You’re amazing.” He said sincerely.

“You mean deviant?” She laughed.

“So am I” He said with a wink. Her method was similar to his Chidori which was also a jab. Yes, they had a lot in common.

“Cold Killer Kakashi, you know Team 7 had heard all the rumors about you, we used to sit around and talk, trying to figure out which ones were true and which ones were likely false or exaggeration.” She winked back at him.

“Oh? What was the conclusion my little bloodied blossom?” Kakashi leaned over and purred into her ear. It was like she could read his mind.

She shivered and smirked, “I told the boys you were a cold blooded killer who got the job done but that I bet your blood could run just as hot under different circumstances.” She leaned toward him in turn, softly breathing the last part of her sentence into his ear.

A wolfish grin broke out on his face and he grabbed her by the back of her head his fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her mouth to his and kissed her hard. “Care to find out?”

“Don’t tempt me Kakashi it might not end as well as you think.” She smiled but there was no heat there.

“Ah,” He changed modes quickly. “ You mean our little group” He asked her.

“Yes, you all want me to choose but I can’t. So right now I chose no one. I need time to be me again, before anything can happen as far as that is concerned.” She gave him a small smile of, what was it in her eyes, regret?

Kakashi knew she wanted him. He could tell. She wanted him then at that moment, but he wanted her for more than a moment. He could wait, let her come to a decision on her own. It didn’t mean he would stop flirting with her though and maybe steal a few kisses along the way.

“Take your time , your choice, or no choice. I’m here if you need me, to talk with or whatever.” He grinned at her again.

The innuendo was not lost on her. She laughed,” Oh Kakashi you dog haha.”

“Wolf Sakura, wolf” and he bared his teeth at her and grinned like a hound.

END FLASHBACK

It was a three man hit. A local village elder and his right and left hand men were pilfering the village funds for their own gain. The sick were dying from lack of medical attention. The hospital had been closed due to lack of funding and they didn’t have a village doctor because they left soon after the hospital was closed. Merchants had left from being over taxed and few ventured near the village for fear of being robbed by gangs said to be under the elder’s control. In short, the villagers were all dying from sickness or starvation.

Kakashi and Sakura sat in the brush surrounding the village. Sakura looked at the horizon, faint, maybe thirty minutes till dawn, they had to be fast. She looked at Kakashi beside her. He nodded.

They slipped into the village. There was hardly anyone on the main street that ran the length of the village proper. The house at the end, it was big, looked expensive. They made their way to a window around the back of the home. A maid was up bringing in pails of milk to the kitchens. She looked half starved. A growl escaped Sakura’s lips.

Kakashi put a hand on her arm and she nodded. Save it for the kill his eyes said. She most definitely would.

Sakura slipped inside the door the maid had left open. Kakashi jumped to the roof swinging into the second floor landing without a sound. She climbed the side of the wall using the sconces as foot holds and crawled along the ceiling using chakra, to the master bedroom. She focused her chakra to a point and unlocked the door with a pulse of her chakra through her finger tip into the lock, breaking the mechanism. There was a small click and she carefully pushed the door open.

She saw Kakashi by the dresser in the shadows of the drapes that hung from the window. He was holding up two fingers and pointing to the right with his other hand.

She ran in low and to the left, the first man was half dosing then half falling as she cut his throat with a chakra scalpel, swinging around she drew her katana and ran it through the neck of the other man and spun, decapitating him before the first man had hit the ground. She leapt from the fallen bodies to the bed and shoved her chakra infused arm fingers first through the still sleeping man in bed and jumped out of the window after Kakashi before the light broke the sky in the east.

She stood with her back to him under the small cascade of water falling from the cliff. She was still in her bloodied battle kimono, dark rivers of blood and water falling from her body as she washed away the evidence of the assasination.

He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, it’s color fading back to pink. She had looked a mess when they finally decided to stop and rest. Blood soaked kimono, half her hair had come out of her ponytail dripping blood. Her whole left arm was dark red and crusted with blood that had dried during their run, but from her elbow to her shoulder the fabric had still been dripping. She must have pushed his heart straight through the bed. 

He continued to watch as she peeled the wet and sticking fabric from her frame tossing it over her shoulder behind her. It landed a foot from his knee where he sat watching her. 

“Stop staring Kakashi, its creepy.” She said without looking at him.

“Don’t blame me for looking when you look like the Goddess of death herself Sakura, killing three men in less than three seconds then getting wet for me and stripping down to what I hope is nothing.” He called to her.

She turned to him at his words and smiled. “The Goddess of death hum? I wonder what my mother would say about that.” and she laughed her eyes sparkling.

Kakashi couldn’t look away. She was just so amazingly beautiful.

Sakura watched him watching her and slowly started unwrapping her chest bindings. Layer by layer they came off, the water brushed them away as she unrolled them from her body.

Kakashi licked his lips when she bit her bottom lip and let the last of her bindings fall into the pool of water at her feet. She smiled at him then turned back around. “Hand me a bar of soap won’t you Kakashi?”

He stood and got a bar from her pack and came up behind her soap in hand. He moved her hair off to the side and stroked her back with the bar, his hands stroking her while he washed her. Taking the soap in his hands he worked up a lather and rubbed it into her sides, skimming her breasts and reaching around the front to her stomach. 

Sakura leaned her head back onto his chest and cooed. He raised his hands to her breasts and ran the bar over her nipples, one after the other and she leaned further back into his chest, pushing her back flush with his body making him groan. Water cascaded over her shoulders, the spray hitting him in the face.

“You tease me Sakura.” He kissed her neck sucking ever so slightly, running his tongue down the side in a sensitive spot he knew she would like. She hummed her approval and turned in his arms her head tilted back. Water fell over them cooling their heated bodies. He brought his lips down over hers probing her mouth with his tongue while he ran his hands over her back, soap clutched to mush.

She grabbed the front of his now wet Jounin shirt twisting the fabric in her small hands raising to her tippy toes to deepen the kiss. Kakashi groaned a deep almost growl and pressed her closer to him. Releasing her hold on his shirt she ran her hands up his chest and up around his neck, kissing his bare lips, mask long forgotten, his neck, her hands were in his hair now pulling and tugging at his wet silver locks.

“Stop . Sakura, stop I won’t be able to stop, we “ He groaned again and grabbed her ass pressing his erection into her middle so she could feel what she was doing to him, as if the little minx didn’t already know.

“Hum?” She hummed innocently into his mouth as she bit and sucked on his lips.

“Unless you want me to take you right here we need to stop.” He broke away from her reluctantly holding her at arm's length.

Her eyes were clouded and dark with lust she made to move toward him again to resume their touch but he stepped back again a small pained look on his face.

She snapped to attention. “I’m sorry Kakashi.’ She apologized.

“It was my fault, I started it. I shouldn’t have. I’m just making things worse for you doing things like that.” He said pulling his wet shirt away from his chest.

She nodded in understanding.”I’ll just um, finish up here.” She turned back around blushing.

He walked a little ways away to give her some privacy. She was different yes but also the same he thought to himself as he pulled dry clothes from his pack and began to change. He licked his lips. He could still taste her. He rubbed his face with his hands. They had all agreed to give her time and let her make her own choice. 

He was trying, really trying to just be normal and give her the time she needed but it was hard. He was hard, really hard. She would be a minute, he walked off into the trees to take care of himself.

’This is going to kill me” He said to no one.

It was late afternoon by the time they made it back to Konoha. Tobirama sighed as they jumped through the window of the Hokage’s office to let him know they were back from their mission and that it was a success.

“Would everyone please stop jumping through the damn window? There is a door!’ Tobirama glared at them.

“Where is Hokage Sama?” Sakura asked him.

“He is meeting with the Hyuuga who are thinking of joining the village, we are having a large dinner at the Senju compound this evening. You and Kakashi are welcome to join us, of course. I have let the others know as well. Some other clan heads have already been invited and of course Madara and Izuna will be there. Your report?” Tobirama held his hand out.

“I haven’t finished it yet. Can I give it to you in an hour?” Sakura said.

“Of course, it was a success I assume?” He took in her clean clothes and wet hair.

“You doubt me?” She scoffed at him.

“No, but I had to ask didn’t I?” He smiled at her. For the last couple weeks, their relationship had thawed considerably. Tobirama found he really enjoyed speaking to Sakura about new jutsus and techniques. Her chakra control was of course unrivaled and he often consulted her on methods he was experimenting with and what her opinion might be on this or that.

He wasn't sure what to make of the situation concerning the small group that had arrived with her, the Uchihas of this time and his brother but he knew her to be an intelligent and intriguing conversationalist and an exceptional kunoichi.

“You ask a lot of things , some of which don’t make sense. Particularly when you say the first part of whatever it is you are thinking in your head but ask me the other half out loud! Tobi Kun, I spend half of our conversations trying to figure out the first half of it.” She huffed while Kakashi laughed at both of them.

“ I like talking to you too, which reminds me. Here is the scroll.” He handed her a scroll from his pocket.

“What scroll?” She took the scroll from him.

“Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique.” He said like they had just been talking about it and she should know what scroll it was already.

“You are just coming up with it now?’ Kakashi eyed the scroll.

“It isn’t finished yet but yes.” Tobirama said.

“I remember when you used it with Minato in the war. It was amazing.” Kakashi told him.

“It still takes a bit getting used to . You know things about me that I haven’t done yet.” Tobirama frowned a bit. He didn’t like people knowing things about him that he himself didn’t even know.

“Side effect of time travel.” Sakura said sweetly as she jumped out the window closely followed by Kakashi.

“USE THE DAMN DOOR!” Tobirama bellowed.


	17. Chapter 17

Madara was waiting for them when they got to the cottages. 

“How was your mission? Make a mess of them, did you Blossom?” He smirked at Sakura.

“Always.” She smiled at him brightly.

“I didn’t even need to be there, she could have done it on her own.” Kakashi smiled at her.

“Soon enough, now that she is back to her old self.” Madara eyed her up and down.

“Did Tobirama tell you about dinner tonight?” Madara asked.

“He did,” Sakura replied. 

“The Hyuuga will join, don’t worry.” She knew what he was saying without saying, silly Indra.

“Hn.” He smiled at her, “See you there then.” And he was off.

“I’ll be going too.” Kakashi walked toward the other cottage.

Sakura set her things down as she entered her cottage. She went into the kitchen to make some tea when Hana came in.

“Lady Sakura, you’re back. Welcome home. I will make the tea for you. There is fresh Dango in the icebox, let me get it for you after I set the water to boil.” Hana went to fill the pitcher from the well in the court.

After Sakura awoke from her coma, Hashirama gifted their maid to Sakura. Hana, the maid, and Sakura had grown closer in the last month and talked quite a bit over tea. Hana was a kindly sort, intelligent and observant. Sakura enjoyed the female company immensely. Sakura missed Ino terribly and it was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn’t male.

Hana was very happy to serve Sakura. She admired and respected her as a woman and a kunoichi a great deal. Hana was not a ninja of course but she had grown up in the Senju compound before the one in Konoha was built and had moved here with them after the village was established. She had worked in the main house tending to the daily needs of Senju brother’s mainline but when Sakura came to the village with her group of men Hashirama wanted her to help Sakura since she didn’t have a maid of her own.

Hana, being the observant individual that she was knew Hashirama really wanted her there to observe Sakura and tell him what went on when he wasn’t there. Hana knew Hashirama had some preexisting affection for the kunoichi which she had originally found puzzling but now understood. Such a strange tale all of them wove. It was not her place to give opinions but such a tale could never end well. At least not in her opinion.

‘How is my Shizuka today Hanachan?” Hashirama spoke from behind Hana as she filled the pitcher for the tea.

“Good afternoon Hokage Sama. My mistress is doing very well. I hear her mission was a success and she is home unscathed. I am just about to set some tea to seep would you care to join her, I am sure she longs for your company.” Hana bowed low.

Clever Hana, Hashirama thought. Always saying the right thing.

“I think I will, I love tea and it will be great to hear first hand how Sakura and Kakashi’s mission went!” He clapped his hands together and went into the cottage.

Always playing the fool, Hashirama. You fool very few who really know you Hana laughed to herself.

She followed him into the cottage to find them already engaged in conversation.

“That much blood? You are spotless though. Did you wash on the way back?” He asked Sakura.

“Yes, at the minor falls past the valley of the end, I mean past the great valley on Konoha’s side.” Sakura amended.

Since the confusion had cleared and many of the questions concerning her group, the Sage and the typical suspicions and questions brought by such massive upheavals, they had begun the painstaking task of informing them of “The Future”.

Hashirama knew a lot of it already, having a clear connection through his chakra among the ages. For instance, he was aware of Naruto being his future self and the nine tails. He knew he married Mito Uzumaki eventually but planned on that being one of the things he changed, now that Sakura was here.

Shizuka didn’t always reincarnate like he and Indra did. Sometimes her reincarnation would skip a generation. He could feel it though. When she did get reincarnated. He could feel her chakra resurface. He knew, therefore, the moment she popped into existence in this time. He is the one who alerted the village that there were intruders and gave their location. He sent Tobirama knowing that he was the only one who could handle her till Madara and himself could arrive.

Madara had been just as excited as he, but they couldn’t talk about it in front of Izuna.

It was hard each time, meeting her again. She rarely remembered them. They had to act like they didn’t know her. Sometimes they didn’t know her either if they hadn’t awakened yet themselves. It was all so tedious in his opinion.

“Asura, pass the Dango please.” Sakura pointed to the plate of Dango.

“I like it when you call me by my true name Shizuka.” Hashirama smiled.

“I prefer Sakura actually if you don’t mind Asura. I know you like it when I call you by your first name. I prefer Asura to Hashirama myself, She bit into a stick of Dango and closed her eyes in bliss.

He took pleasure in watching her. She had always loved Dango. He remembered when they were 10 and he had bought her some for the summer festival and she accepted it with thanks and bit into it for the first time. She had closed her eyes just like she was doing now and he had fallen in love with her then like he was now. But that was another life, another time.

“Your smile never changes Sakura, no matter what name you go by.” He wanted to hold her hand but didn’t. He knew she would pull away, he could see the crease in her forehead when he had said those words of endearment.

Sakura glanced at his hand on the table, it twitched. She smiled again this time looking into his eyes. Brown eyes met green. He always had such beautiful eyes she thought.

“Hana makes the best Dango, thank you for letting me use her services Asura, she is a good friend.” She took a tentative sip of her tea but set it down again after it burnt her tongue.”Un.” she sucked in some breath trying to cool her tongue.

Hashirama laughed at her a little and picked up his own stick of Dango. It really was delicious.

“I should go. Dinner will be in two hours but please try to arrive in an hour. I’ll go inform the others. See you then.” He got up and started toward the door but paused to say, “ Oh, need I remind you how formal the Hyuuga are, try not to dress in one of your short flimsy battle kimonos for dinner hum?’

She threw her used Dango stick at his head but he dodged and it embedded itself in the wall.

” Got it.” She smiled and took another sip of tea.

___________

Dinner had been boring and a waste of time. The Hyuuga though very skilled tended to be very boring and little attention was needed to make conversation with them.

They were intelligent but not in a witty entertaining way and for a formal dinner such as the one she had just left it was not necessary for her to pay much attention to them. She had done her best to play her part, smiling and laughing when it was required but her mind was floating away from the dinner as tasty as it was, to other aspects of her life, present and past.

She had escaped to a small rarely visited part of the forest backed up against the mountains. In her most recent time it had been destroyed by Madara during the 4th great shinobi war.

People rarely came here because it was hard to get to, not because it wasn’t beautiful. It was a small valley in between two high mountains that butted up against one another before making contact in the form of another peak. At the bottom, water gathered and whirled overtime making a small very private lake/river’s end. You had to be a shinobi to traverse the mountain entrance easily. So when she landed at the lake’s edge she found herself alone.

She was still in her formal kimono, dark blue this time with white satin edging, white satin obi and no clan crest of course. Her signature senbon in her hair, unpoisoned for the Hyuuga would be able to see it, with small fragrant white flowers in her hair. Hana had done her hair beautifully. It was swept up from the back, senbon twisted into three small buns, wisps of hair falling to the side of her face the buns wrapped in the small white flowers. It looked like she was wearing a crown of hair and flowers with her bangs framing one side of her face.

She sat on a large rock that jutted out over the waters surface. It was night but she could see the moon’s reflection in the water. It was full and bright. White like snow on the tops of the mountains that she sat beside.

Slipping off her sandals she dropped her feet into the cool water. It would be getting colder soon and she wanted to enjoy the calming weather while she was able. She reflected on all the things that had happened to her in her lifetimes. The good and the bad. There were many sad times, but just as many happy ones. She was lucky she thought to herself, to have so many people who loved her. She thought of all the people she had lost, since the beginning. How fragile life was. It was what had made her want to become a healer.

Born with a natural affinity for the healing arts she honed her skills, inventing many medical Jutsu herself over her lifetimes putting them to use in missions for her village.

Laying back with her feet still in the water she folds her hands over her chest and stares up at the star crowded sky. It looked the same. The seasons changed and the view the sky portrayed changed but it always came back around again continuously, the same. Like them. Why them, she pondered not for the first time.

Why was it they three who always got reincarnated over and over to live together, love together in a constant battle of love and loss and betrayal? Round and round like the stars. The supporting characters changed like Izuna, or Itama and Kawarama, the little brothers of Indra and Asura here in this time, but always the three remained. Sometimes she wasn’t reincarnated, or they had both died before she was, or before they could find one another again. She usually awakened last, much to her annoyance and they usually found her before she found them. She suspected Hashirama’s hand in that.

Sometimes they were reborn with immediate knowledge of their skills, usually, she wasn’t and had to work harder than them to build them back up even though they came faster than learning them new because she had known them all before. The boys seemed to know immediately, hardly having to work for it she huffed at this. With the exception of Naruto.

Once or twice Madara had been born with the Rinnegan. Every time he was about to die or knew he would he took one or both depending, of his eyes out and put them in a jar. A jade jar. That is how it worked she mused.

Her boys were smart. They had set fail-safes in their past and present lives to ensure she always came back to them.

Izuna was sweet but desperate. It made him weak in her eyes. When his desperation took hold of him his first nature was cowardice. He willingly put her under his Genjutsu and then into a coma, just to keep her to himself. A prison. He had locked her in a cage in her own mind. No, she decided. She didn’t want to be with a coward.

Kakashi wasn’t a coward. Kakashi was brave if a bit reckless at times. His desperation stemmed from self-loathing, not selfishness. He was a skilled shinobi a killing machine but he had a heart. He would not betray his friends, leave them behind to save himself. It was admirable. He was highly intelligent, playful and attractive. He had a dark side to him that turned her on but he had control over it and could stop himself before going too far. If not for him she would have died again a thousand times in this lifetime.

There was Itachi though, a picture of him drifted through her mind. Itachi sitting on the stool at Ichiraku ramen beside her leaning over to tell her a joke. Itachi sitting on her couch in her old apartment talking about her plan to fix the Uchiha Sharingan. Itachi kneeling by her side caressing her face after they crashed from their time into this one. Itachi, he was neither Asura or Indra. He was a little of both. He was serious and clever, kind and gentle, but could be ruthless and dangerous. He was a romantic but also a cold-hearted killer. He could be anything she wanted him to be.

Sakura knew now that the feeling she had for Sasuke had been an infatuation. She had been a silly little girl taken in by his brooding good looks and talent. He had been a challenge. He ignored everyone, hated everything and she wanted to be the one to bring him out of his gloom, to heal him. It was one of her faults. She had to heal people, no matter how deep the cut, mental or physical. She was drawn to danger, despair and depression. She had this almost uncontrollable urge to grab onto it, draw it into herself to heal it and snuff it out. She admitted that she didn’t think she had ever really been in love with Sasuke, she had just really wanted to save him. They had grown up together, been on the same team, she had felt like she had to.

Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha were the reincarnations of Indra. They were both in the same time though. She pondered this for a moment. When they were in their perspective times alone, with no other reincarnation they seemed darker, to be drawn more toward the darkness the curse. Before, in their history, in Sakura and Sasuke's time Madara went mad with rage and hatred after Izuna had been slain by Tobirama. Even though that action had brought about the creation of Konoha, it later fueled Madara to challenge Hashirama to a duel to end all at the valley of the end.

Sasuke in their time before Madara had arrived went through the same motions but with Naruto, the reincarnation of Hashirama. He was fueled by the same hatred to outshine his genius brother, to surpass him and show his clan that he was better than Itachi whose shadow he had lived in all his life.

It wasn’t until Madara had shown up in their time that Sasuke eventually changed sides and fought against the opposing force effectively helping the allied forces win the war. Here in this time, Izuna was still alive. Was it the arrival of Sasuke in this time that somehow stopped that battle from happening? The more she thought about it the more it made sense to her. If a person has one soul but is split into two bodies then they each have half a soul. Half the curse of the hatred, when they had been cursed. This lessened the chances of them falling victim to the curse again she thought.

She was getting cold. She took her feet out of the water and scooted back onto the rock to lay flat on her back. She yawned and stretched out like a starfish relaxing looking up to the stars and feeling at peace. They couldn’t go back now. Sasuke couldn’t go back now or he would be more susceptible to falling back under control of the curse. What about Naruto? One reincarnation here, one there.

Sasuke said that time flowed at a faster rate than it did here, or at least it seemed to when he traveled back he said it had been six months since she had left but it had only been two here. If time moved three times faster than the time plane they were currently on, then Naruto would pass on and be reincarnated before Sasuke. Would that mess everything up? They didn’t always die at the same time she knew that for a fact. Did the soul wait for its brother to reincarnate? It must, otherwise, they would always be in a different time. Maybe that is why hers skipped a generation? She was born of their aunt. She would have to think about it more.

Her head was starting to hurt. She closed her eyes and put her arms up behind her head while she lay there in her solitude enjoying the peace and quiet of the night. She rolled over onto her side and drew her legs up a bit one arm stretched out under her head the other hand tucked under her chin and she closed her eyes again. This was nice being alone for a change.

Izuna looked down at her from his place on the cliffside. She lay on her side like in their living dream. He could feel it slipping away from him. He was confused. He had his brother back, so why was he still mad? It seemed unreasonable to him. Madara had returned, they had gone back to a very surprised clan, Madara had called a clam meeting and told them everything. Izuna was still mulling a lot of what he had heard over in his head. His brother was the reincarnation of Indra? Sasuke was his brother’s reincarnation from the future but also his? No, he just looked like him, his soul was Indra’s, and Sakura was the reincarnation of Izayoi, Kaguya’s sister, the illegitimate sister to Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. No, Izayoi’s daughter Shizuka. It was a lot to take in.

As he looked down at Sakura he had to admit, she did look something otherworldly. Something not of this earth, set here out of place, out of time. He clenched the vial he had in his hand. Could he use it on her? She was different now, stronger. He might not be able to overpower her. He had gotten lucky last time. No one was here though and she was asleep. She hadn’t noticed him or did she just not say anything.

Madara had put a seal on him two weeks ago, sealing his chakra presence to hide him from Zetsu. Madara said he was too tempted by the darkness and that the seal would help him stay on the right path, that Zetsu couldn’t infect him further if he couldn’t find him. Madara had offered it to Sasuke but he had declined saying he knew he could ward the curse off on his own. Izuna and Madara had tested it several times. Izuna would leave Madara and go hide and Madara would try to find him. It was like when they were little doing sensory training. Madara hadn’t found him once.

Izuna had even managed to walk up behind Tobirama and scared the crap out of him on accident. Izuna hadn’t been trying at the time but was glad of it. Tobirama was a sensory type and if Izuna could sneak up on him maybe he couldn’t be detected by Sakura.

He upended the vial in his hand and closed his hand around the white powder before it could be blown away and hopped down to Sakura.

She looked up to see Izuna crouch down by her face. She was just about to lift her head when he opened his hand and blew something in her face. She gasped, breathing in the white powder, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her last thought, sleeping powder damn him.

Izuna picked her up and took her to an old forgotten Uchiha Hideout several miles from Konoha. It had been abandoned when the clan had moved and made a new compound within the village of Konoha. He laid her in the middle of the sealing circle he had set up before the dinner with the Hyuuga. He made the hand seals and placed his hand on Sakura’s forehead, sealing her chakra presence like his brother had done for him. No one would be able to sense her chakra signature. 

He had to get back to the Uchiha compound before he or Sakura was missed. They had already been gone for a while in the valley by the lake. He was sure someone would come looking for her soon.

He took her down a hallway and turned into a large room with double doors. It was the room reserved for the clan head in a time of refuge. Izuna put Sakura on the bed placing chakra sealing cuffs on her then tied chakra sealing rope from the cuffs to the posts at the end of the bed in a Y formation so she could move about the room in a limited distance when she woke. He lit a fire in the fireplace and used a preservation jutsu on it so it wouldn’t go out or set anything on fire, and placed food and water on the table that he took from a storage scroll. He left the other things in the scroll for now and set the scroll on the table.

He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her lips. So soft, he kissed her again and licked her bottom lip. Later he thought. He would come back to her as soon as he could.

Izuna was drinking sake at an outdoor bar when Madara came to sit next to him. “You ok?’ Madara asked him.

“Fine,” Izuna said and continued to drink.

“Yeah, you look fine,” Madara said slapping him on the back and picking up his own cup the waiter had set in front of him.

“I’m just thinking of Sakura and this whole mess.” Izuna looked at his brother.

“You love her too? Have been in love with her for centuries?” Izuna asked him

“Yes, some love doesn’t fade, no matter how much time has passed. We were married once. In one of the lives but when she realized who she was, who I was and who Asura was, she left me. Just like that. She is not the kind of woman you can control, or tame. She will come to you if she wants to if she doesn’t, she won’t.” Madara drank.

“You sound a bit, bitter brother.” Izuna drank.

“I am a little, she was my wife, but I suppose it is fair, she was Asura’s wife before that but, again when she realized everything, she left him too.” Madara laughed, it sounded so depressing.

“Has she ever stayed? With either of you?’ Izuna asked genuinely curious.

“No. It is always the same. She always leaves.” Madara said and drank his third cup.

“Then why not give up, why not find another woman to love, one who won’t leave you?” Izuna demanded. If he could get his brother to find another, he might be able to get Hashirama to do the same. Then he would have a better chance with Sakura.

“We had a child once, in one of the lives. Just one child three generations ago. Her name was Hikari, it means light.’ and he continued to drink.

“She married a son of Hashirama’s against my will. They had a son and named him Tobirama. That is who this Tobirama was named after. Yes, it is a vicious circle, over and over, till we right all of our wrongs. Even then, I’m not sure if it will ever end.” Madara looked at his empty sake cup and Izuna filled it for him.

“Yo,” Kakashi slid up next to them and leaned over,” Do you know where Sakura is? She said she wanted some time alone after dinner but we haven’t seen her in over an hour and a half now and we are getting a little worried.”

“I haven’t seen her,” Madara said

“Nor I,” Izuna added.

“Did you try the valley by the lake between the mountains? It is her favorite spot.” Madara offered.

“I just came from there. Her chakra signature is there faintly but she isn’t there anymore. I found residue of a sleeping powder but don’t know if someone used it on her to take her or if she was making it there herself.” Kakashi waved the waiter away.

“I’ll help you look for her, maybe the fields where she goes to pick herbs? If she was making sleeping powder she might be there for more supplies.” Izuna offered.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.” Izuna and Kakashi left after Izuna paid his bill.

“I will go see if I can find anything on the outskirts of the village in case she left or was taken,” Madara told them as they left.

Madara threw some coin down on the bar and started walking down the street that would take him out of the village.

It was faint but he thought he could smell the flowers that were in her hair at dinner but if he could smell it surely Kakashi had. He set off to follow the trail.

He stood in front of a tree a mile out of Konoha looking around. Itachi dropped out of a tree and stood beside him looking around with him. Madara had felt his approach several yards back and wasn’t surprised.

“The flower trail ends here, can you detect it anymore, I can’t,” Madara asked Itachi.

“No.Is there a town or anywhere around here someone might take her to hide her that you know of?” Itachi was thinking if they stashed her somewhere close by that would explain the loss of the trail, they would probably have used some sort of sealing jutsu to cover her presence.  
Madara thought for a moment, “No, but here is a town two miles that way.” He started walking in the direction he had pointed to Itachi.

“I’ll go, if you don’t mind Madara Sama, could you tell the others where I’m going and have one of them meet me in case there is need?” Itachi asked Madara, 

“Good idea.” Madara left in the opposite direction.

There was a town in the direction he had pointed out to Itachi, but the old Uchiha compound was this way and there were several safe houses hidden near it that he wanted to check out.

Izuna had been drinking when he saw him, Izuna rarely drinks.

Madara took off at top speed and arrived 15 minutes later outside of the largest safe houses, the one that was in the best condition and unsealed the entrance. Once inside he resealed it with several protective Jutsu, and walked down the long hall toward the master bedroom.

He saw the orange glow of a fire as he approached the double doors.

Izuna….what have you done, Madara thought to himself.

He opened the door to find a fire in the fireplace, food on the table and Sakura sleeping on the bed still in her formal kimono from dinner.

Madara walked over and sat down on the bed. Chakra cuffs. He fingered the chakra suppressant ropes that were tied to the bedposts in the Y formation he had taught Izuna when they were kids and trapping animals for hunting practice.

“Izuna, what were you thinking.?” Madara said shaking his head.

He leaned over looking at Sakura and an image blossomed in his head of her laying like this in a similar kimono years upon years ago when they had been married when she had been his. It was so unfair. He sat up straight. No, he mustn’t think like that, he needed to relax, this wasn’t anyone’s fault. He didn’t want to get angry. He sat there for a moment looking at her.

She exhaled through parted lips and made a small humming sound. He remembered that sound, it meant she was going to wake soon like she so often had when they were married. He used to love waking up before her just so he could lay and watch her wake up in his arms.

One time, just this once, he laid down beside her like he used to and gathered her up against him. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her flowery scent, so sexual and sultry, a fire ignited in his groin. His Shizuka, he was holding her once more.

She yawned and stretched like a cat rubbing up against him while she woke up. It almost brought tears to his eyes. It was like nothing had changed. He kissed her neck and she moved against him again smiling.

“Mmmm Indra, you are so warm.” She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his wild locks pulling his head down to kiss him when she realized her hands were cuffed.

“What?” She sat up breaking their embrace.

She looked at him in confusion.

Oh kami he thought, she thinks it is another time and place. 

“Sakura, it was Izuna. I don’t know why but I could guess, why he did this. I just arrived. I was looking for you and came here in my search.” He reached for her chakra cuffs to remove them from her wrists.

“Izuna?” Realization seemed to hit her full force and anger flooded her eyes.

“What is wrong with you people! How many times do I have to get kidnapped, raped, tortured and emotionally traumatized by your cursed clan?” She was livid.

“Sakura, it’s not what it looks like. I don’t know what he was planning but I’m sure it was innocent, in his own way. Izuna thinks with his heart, not his head most of the time. He loves you, can you really blame him?” Madara tried to calm her down.

“Uh yeah! I’m in cuffs, tied to a bed in who knows where and you think I don’t have to worry?” She glared at him.

“YOU’RE WHOLE CLAN IS INSANE!” She screamed.

Izuna ran into the room and stared at Madara on the bed with a clearly awake Sakura.

“Sakura! I’m sorry, let me explain” Izuna put his hands up in front of his chest in a calming motion that was completely lost on her.

“Sorry? You’re sorry? You use your Sharingan on me, put me in a coma, make love to me in a dream world you created making me think we were married, now you kidnap me using a sleeping powder and tie me to a bed out in the middle of nowhere? And you’re sorry?” She yells.

“You forgot the chakra cuffs, he put chakra cuffs on you too.” Madara reminded her.

She tried to kick him but he caught her leg and ran his hand up her leg, up the inside of her thigh and brushed her clit.

” Now now dear, play nice. Remember when we used to do this? When we were married?” He kissed her foot.

“We aren’t married anymore Indra, let go.” She huffed.

“No,” Madara said and smiled looking and Izuna. “Shall we dance with her Izuna?


	18. Chapter 18

“What?” Izuna said stupidly.

“I said, shall we dance with her.” Madara cupped Sakura’s face with his hands and ran his tongue over her lips. She sighed a bit and parted her lips for him. He smiled and nipped her bottom one before pressing his tongue into her mouth and swiping it over her own. 

Her hands came up to his chest as if to push him away but she gripped the front of his shirt and started kissing him back.

“What are you doing Sakura, aren’t you mad?” Izuna asked as he watched his brother lay her on her back and continue to kiss her.

Sakura pushed at Madara and he let her sit up. She was breathing heavily. “I can’t Madara. I’m sorry. I just, I remember how it used to be but things are different now.”

She turned to Izuna,” What exactly were you going to do with me? “

Izuna stammered, “Well, I wanted to talk to you, I figured if I got you alone away from the others you might understand why I put you in my living dream genjutsu.”

“And a coma. You put me in a coma too Izuna,``she reminded him.

“It’s because I love you though, I didn’t want to lose you. I thought if I could show you how good it would be being with me you might want to be with me when I released you from the genjutsu.” He tried to convince her that he had good intentions.

“How were you going to wake me from a coma that doesn’t have any known cure?” She asked him angrily.

“I didn’t know there wasn’t a cure.” He protested.

“So I would have died? That would have been okay with you as long as I hadn’t chosen to be with someone else?” She jumped up and off the bed, holding her hands out to Madara, “ Break them.”

“Anything for you.” Madara broke the cuffs and slid the rope out of them freeing her. “Now that your hands are free, shall we continue?” He patted the bed next to him.

“No thanks, I think I’ll be going now.” She made for the double doors.

“Sakura wait please, let me explain.” Izuna pleaded with her.

“No, I’m good, you have explained enough.” She walked out of the room and down the hall.  
“Izuna, she is right, this was a terrible idea. Were you just going to keep her here? You know everyone is out looking for her right now.” Madara chastised him.

“I didn’t think that far ahead. The only thing in my mind was that I couldn’t stand to see her with someone else.” Izuna sat down on the bed next to his brother.

Madara leaned over and poked Izuna in the forehead with two fingers, “Come on, let’s go. Put out the fire.”

Madara and Izuna walked out of the safehouse to find Sakura standing with Itachi and Kakashi talking.

“See I’m fine, you don't need to worry, honestly you guys. I’m not helpless.” She was still pissed off.

“I smelled sleeping power by the mountain lake valley, we thought you had been taken again.” Kakashi pointed out.

“I was making sleeping powder! I am a medic ya know.” She folded her arms over her chest huffing.

Sasuke dropped next to Kakashi, “Thanks for letting me know where you guys were.” Sasuke grumbled.

“Later Sasuke,” Shisui motioned for him to be quiet.

“Then why do you smell like Madara and Izuna Sakura?” Kakashi said with a look at the two walking up.

“I was just in the Uchiha hideout duh.” Sakura looked over her shoulder at Madara and Izuna.

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” She asked them.

“What were you doing at the hideout Sakura, Madara and Izuna said they didn’t know where you were when they were asked earlier,” Itachi said emotionless. This wasn’t adding up and he wanted to know why. He felt like she was hiding something.

“ I thought I had left something here, a long time ago. I came back to see if it was still here.” She actually looked sad Itachi thought.

“Was it?” Kakashi asked.

“No.” She said. “I’m going home now.” and she lept to the trees and ran off at top speed.

The four stood there in silence for a moment and watched her run away.

“She does that a lot doesn’t she?” Izuna broke the ice.

“You have no idea.” Madara sighed in frustration.

“What were you guys really doing here?” Itachi asked.

“We just got here as she was leaving but I think she was looking for the other jar, I remember we found it together once when we were going through the archives in the Uchiha compound, the former one, and found it, she took it to bed with us that night and set it one her nightstand. The next morning the Senju attacked one of our store houses and we went out to meet them in battle. We got separated on the battlefield and she came here, but first she stopped home to get the jar. A team of Senju followed her here and killed her. I found her three feet from the door blood soaking the ground beneath her, trees torn from their roots, craters in the ground and 13 Senju dead around her.” Madara said flatly.

“It was a long, long time ago in another time. Sometimes I still can’t believe we managed to make Konoha. I think though that is why she came here, looking for the other jar.” Madara said.

“There is another jar brother?” Izuna looked surprised.

“She didn’t find it though. Is it in another hideout? I thought it had been lost to the clan, stolen by the Hyuuga.” Itachi said.

“If it was I never heard about it. At the time I didn’t care, she was dead and gone and I would have to wait decades for her return..” Madara said

“Another jar, what is in the other jar, the same as the first?” Kakashi asked.

“Truth-Seeking Balls which are orbs of malleable black chakra, which can alter their form and characteristics in various ways. Though only the size of a fist, each hides within it the power to obliterate an entire forest.” Itachi replied.

“Like, what Naruto had? And Obito and our timeline Madara?” Kakashi’s eyes widened and he whistled. “That’s impressive”

“I did?’ Madara asked.

“Long story,” Kakashi said.

“Truth-Seeking Balls encompass the power of all five basic natures, and as such, they surpass both Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta. By combining the various natures inside the orbs, it is possible to produce a variety of effects, depending on how they are acquired.” Itachi said.

“I wonder what she wants them for,” Izuna said.

“I think she may be trying to get home, to our time,” Itachi said looking at Madara and Izuna.

Shisui dropped down by them. “What are you guys doing way out here at the safehouse?”

“How do you know about this place?’ Izuna asked.

“Huh? I’m an Uchiha. I know all the safehouses. Even the ones that aren’t used anymore in our time. Itachi and I used to try to look around in them all the time when we were kids. This one was too dilapidated in our time for us to even get into. Mind if I go inside and take a look around?” Shisui looked from Madara to Izuna.

“I think we have something more important to do right now.” Madara said looking at Itachi.

Shisui looked at Itachi, “What happened?”

“Sakura is trying to figure out how to go home to our time.” Itachi told him.

“Can’t we just use your Rinnegan? Sasuke has one and he did this to us. With both of you I’m sure we can do it .” Shisui Smiled.

“Yeah, it would be easier with both of us.” Sasuke agreed.

“Unless,” Kakashi said in a decisive tone,” She wasn’t going to tell us she was going. She wouldn’t tell us what she was looking for. Maybe she wants to go back to a different time, or forward?”

“She wouldn’t do that, would she?” Shisui looked at Kakashi. “You have known her the longest out of the three of us.”

“Not as long as him.” Kakashi nodded at Madara.

“She would do it, and she will if that is what she wants to do and none of us could stop her. She’s stubborn.” Madara grimaced.

“Yeah she is.” Said Itachi and Kakashi at the same time. Shisui laughed.

“I’m going home for now . I will check on Sakura and then meet you guys at the cottage. ” Itachi disappeared.

A second later so did Shisui.

“Well, I’m fine running through the forest after that dinner we had. Ready?” He asked 

“I’m not running,” Sasuke said and poof disappear.

“Ready” The remaining Uchiha said and all three of them were off.

Itachi knocked on Sakura’s cottage door. Hana answered in a house kimono.

“Itachi Sana, it is late, I don’t think my mistress would like it if you were here.”

“Who is it?” Sakura called.

“It is Itachi Sama Lady Sakura.” Hana called over her shoulder.

“Let him in please.” Sakura said.

Hana bowed Itachi into the cottage.

“I will start a pot of tea and Dango. Hana left the living room.

“What is it Itachi, it is late, anything wrong?” Sakura asked carefully.

“Why are you looking for the white jade jar Sakura?” Itachi asked her.

“Let’s sit Itachi.” She led him to the couch and sat down. He followed her and sat beside her.

“Madara and izuna got there before I could even start looking for it. Which is why I told you I didn’t find it there.” She told him

He was watching her carefully, there was no lie there but she was not telling the whole truth.

“History tells us that the Hyuuga clan stole it long ago. In this time, in the very near future it was said Madara asked the Hokage to add it’s return to the Uchiha Clan as part of their terms in joining the village, but they claim they did not have it, They say their history tells them the one they had taken at the time had been a fake.” Itachi says.

“It was.” She sighs. “ I used a replacement and genjutsu on a cup and they never knew till they opened it and found nothing inside.”

Itachi smiled. “Always so clever”

Hana came in and served them tea and Dango.

“Thank you Hana, you may be excused for the night, go get some rest.” Sakura smiled at her.

“Lady Sakura, I cannot, you may need me yet.” She looked pointedly at Itachi.

Sakura laughed, “I’m fine, now go, there are things that we must speak about and I will not have you staying up all night because they need to be said between us.” Sakura waved her away.  
Hana bowed low, cast Itachi a glare and walked out of the room.

“She really doesn’t like me does she.” He watched Hana leave.

“She just cares about me, and doesn’t like all the attention I receive from men.” Sakura smiled into her cup of tea.

“Humph, neither do I.” Itachi agreed with Hana’s attitude toward the men in Sakura’s life.

“Itachi, I care about you. You have noticed surely though, I am not the same person you fell in love with back in our Konoha.” She took his hand in hers.

Itachi sighed and set his cup down, he had known they would have to have this talk. “No, you aren’t, but I am not the same man that asked you for a date on your doorstep back in our Konoha Sakura. I have the Rinnegan now. We have both traveled through time now. We are both reincarnations, you of yourself me of the souls of two others in one. Nothing stays the same though, had we stayed in our Konoha and started dating, we would have changed. This just makes things more interesting.”

“Interesting indeed” and she laughed her light bell like tinkle of a laugh. It was so femine and pretty. Itachi squeezed her hand.

“Do you know why I said yes to you Itachi? When you asked me on a date?” She met his eyes.

“I have no idea, I still can’t believe you said yes.” He smiled at her.

“You are kind,, and thoughtful. You are selfless and brave. I can speak with you about anything, you know almost everything but you also make me laugh. You are soft spoken but deadly. Your talent back in our Konoha was unrivaled, and now you possess the Rinnegan. The Sage of Six Paths trusts you! It would be hard for a girl to pass you by.” She took his other hand in hers.

“But, my differences may be too much for you. I think my darker humor, and nature turn you off.” She hesitated.

“I understand Sakura. You forget one truely important fact though.” He smiled at her again

“What?” She cocked her head to the side.

She is so adorable he thought his smile widening.

” I am an Anbu captain of the assasination squad. My team is the team sent to eliminate targets no others can. I am sent in solo when all other teams have failed and are dead at the targets feet. I have both light and dark in me, just like you. And just like you, I am in control of both.” He pulled her to him by their joined hands and kissed her once like a promise then released her.  
“I want you beside me when I walk in the light and when I walk in the dark. If one of us ever loses control, the other will be there for them. I do not need you. I want you. I love you.”

“Are you sure?” She tightened her grip on his hands.

“Yes.” He said.

“Then so am I.” and she kissed him gently, once on the mouth.

Itachi smiled. “So then Sakura, what do you want with the white jade jar and how can I help.

“I want to go back in time, when Black Zetsu is first created by Kaguya from her will, so he never manipulates Indra into obtaining the Rinnegan. If I succeed, there will be no Curse of Hatred and all the death, betrayal and suffering that came from it.”

“You don’t want much do you...I will help you.” Itachi squeezed her hand and picked up a stick of Dango.

Tears of joy shone in her eyes as she smiled at him. Yes, she said, she had chosen wisely. They finished their tea and Dango talking over past events, the future and what they would need.

“How will we tell everyone?” Concern was written all over her face.

Itachi didn’t answer her right away. “I am not sure it is a good idea to tell them anything.”

“Why not?” She wasn’t surprised by his answer.

“Before we talked, you weren’t planning on telling us were you?” She gave him a very small smile.

“Just as I thought, and we should not tell them for that same reason. They would try to stop us. We need to get the white jade jar before Madara. He is convinced you left it in the safehouse we were at earlier, he will look for it. Im not entirely sure he hasn’t gone back to look already.” Itachi rose to his feet bringing her with him.

“We should go now.” He started walking toward the door and stopped. “Sakura, why have you been suppressing your chakra this whole time? Are you worried someone is trying to track you besides us, I know you were suppressing it earlier but I thought it was because you didn’t want to be found.”

“I’m not suppressing it Itachi.” She looked bewildered. “I can’t feeling it being suppressed.”

“You have more chakra than Naruto now remember, you might not feel it like normal. Turn around, let me check you for seals.” He motioned for her to turn her back toward him.

He ran his hands over her neck and shoulders pushing chakra into his palms and muttering the jutsu with his lips repeatedly. When he came to her lower back, he stopped.

“This might hurt for a moment” Itachi rushed chakra to his palm and hit her at the base of her spine. She let out a gasp of pain. Immediately the characters became visible and lines of incantation ran from her lower back up her back, around her sides, down her back over her ass and down her legs.

Itachi growled and his chakra flared dangerously, it cracked the air around them with its density. Sparks of it became visible like a storm.

“Chakra storm? Itachi you can do a chakra storm?” Sakura was surprised.

“What is it Itachi?” She was studying the writing on her arms “Is this, is this what I think it is!”

“Hn.”

Itachi felt Sasuke,Shisui and Kakashi’s chakra signatures outside moving toward them and paused at the door.

“Let’s go Sakura”

“Where are we going?” She followed him through the front door stepping onto the porch by Sasuke, Shisui and Kakashi.

“We felt your chakra spike, what’s going on.” Sasuke asked.

“We are going back to the safehouse to get the White jade jar, and to unseal a sealing jutsu Izuna put on Sakura.” Itachi’s voice cracked with anger as sparks of chakra flew from his person.

Sakura looked back down at her arms…”Izuna” She whispered her face turning red with anger..

“Seal?’ Kakashin inquired.

“Izuna sealed Sakura’s chakra so we couldn’t find her earlier. Sakura why did you lie to me?” Itachi asked her calmly. More calmly than he thought he was able. It had been before their talk, he was trying to be understanding.

“I thought he had just made a mistake, made a poor judgement and I didn’t want you and Kakashi to kill him over it. He used a sleeping powder on me and took me to the Uchiha safehouse, to talk. He wanted to talk away from everyone else and didn’t think I would go voluntarily. He was desperate like Sasuke was.” She told him. “I’m sorry.”

“Speaking as someone who did terrible things, that is no excuse.” Sasuke growled.

“I understand Sakura. What is important now is that we remove the seal and get the jar from the safehouse.” Itachi started to move.

“I’ll teleport us,” Shisui said and made the hand signs as they all moved closer together..

“Sakura stay with Sasuke and cover our backs. Kakashi and Shisui to the front side, I take point.” Itachi moved to the front and entered followed by Shisui and kakashi who upon entering spread out, then Sasuke and Sakura cosely bringing up the rear.

When the safehouse was called as cleared they met in the Masterbedroom.

“Are these chakra cuffs?” Kakashi held them up , the chakra restraining ropes trailed off the bed onto the floor.

Sasuke went to the corner and threw up.

“We can talk about that later, Sakura, where did he seal you?” Itachi asked her.

“I don’t know, I must have been asleep for that, I didn’t know I was sealed remember?” She was mad.

“Hn”. There was a big room used for clan meetings, back to the left of the main hall, I saw candles had been recently used, let’s check there.” Itachi swept out of the room.

“He’s going to kill him isn't he?” Shisui whispered to Sasuke.

“Probably.” Sasuke replied.

Itachi was walking in small circles around the room, spreading his chakra around feeling for evidence of a recent seal ...”There.” He pointed.

“Sakara lay down here, put your head here, yes, “ She had laid down like he told her.” I’m going to start. This will hurt, but try to stay as still as possible.”

“Got it.” She gritted her teeth.

Itachi made the seal releasing hand signs, “Tuki No Shi”, his hands shook but he kept them in place with the last hand sign.

Sakura let out a piercing scream and Sasuke threw up in the corner again.

Shisui and Kakashi looked on faces grim but otherwise blank as Sakura continued to scream and twitch, the words slowly retreating from her body to line the floor as they were originally laid out before the sealing.

As the last lines were extracted she fell to the floor unmoving. Itachi gasped for breath and his hands fell to his side as he made his way to Sakura who was being held in Kakashi’s arms now.

Itachi leaned over her calling her name and her eyes fluttered open.

“Itachi,” She reached for him and he kissed her.

“It’s okay, it’s done, the seal is gone.” He hugged her to his body as she started to cry.

Kakashi sat there watching them and sighed. Well, she had made her choice he guessed. He wished her happiness.

Sasuke came up beside Shisui watching in silence.

“Done barfing cuz?” Shisui nudged him in the stomach.

“Fuck you, I’ll make sure to aim for your face next time.” Sasuke said to him.

Sakura got to her feet, hands still in Itachi’s and they rose. She gave him one more hug and kissed him gently.

“The white jade jar is in the next room.” She said.

“But Sakura, we are at the end of the hall, this is the last room.” Sasuke protested.

“Is it?” She walked over to the center of the back wall, and placed her hands on it. She let her healing chakra flow into her palms then drew her fist back and punched a hole through the wall faster than anything Sasuke had ever seen.

“There it is ,” she said withdrawing her fist and the wall crumbled revealing a second wall behind it with a door in the middle.

“Earth style hardened mud wall jutsu, of my own design boys” She twines her fingers together stretched out her arms in front of her and cracked her knuckles. “This way.” and walked up to the door and opened it.

The was a small glowing white jade jar in the middle of the dark room. She simply walked up to it and picked it up.

She turned around with he glowing jar in her hand and asked, “ So who wants to see how many balls I have?”

Shisui burst out laughing.

“Not here, we need to go , they might come back.” Itachi was already heading outside.

Shisui teleported them back to the cottages and collapsed to the ground upon arrival. “That wore me out! I need to get some sleep, I have a feeling it is going to be a really long day tomorrow. Night everyone, I’ll keep an ear out.”

“Me too,” Said Sasuke and he walked to the other cottage.

Kakashi stood there for a minute, hands in his pockets. “Call if you need help or anything ...Congratulations you too. I wish you the best.” He gave them a wave and an eye crinkle and left them alone.

“And you were worried they would freak out.” Itachi kissed her.

“Let’s get inside.” She looked around them

‘You set the traps and I will do the seals.” She told Itachi. 

“Yes dear,” Itachi smiled at her growl.


	19. Chapter 19

“You want to go back in time again?” The Hokage asked in disbelief.

“Yes Asura, to stop Kaguya from creating Black Zetsu,” Sakura said.

Tobirama looked like he had swallowed glass. “So you believe you can stop her and change the history of the world for the last 1000 years by that one act?”

“Yes,” Sakura said.

“And Itachi is going to go with you? Why not me or the others. Would you not want your friends to go and help you, us?” Hashirama asked her, clearly he was concerned.

“The fewer people the better. The history of the entire world for the last 1000 years will change as you said. Taking Itachi with me will have a big enough impact on that as it is. I will risk no one else.” Sakura said firmly. “I can not go without him.”

“I will not let her go without me,” Itachi said.

“The white jade jar, you have it already don’t you.”Hashirama wasn’t asking, he knew.

Sakura hesitated. “Yes. Madara doesn’t know though.”

“Shizuka, you know he already knows. We have spent hundreds of years in one another’s company, we three know one another better than anyone could possibly understand.” Hashirama looked at Itachi when he said this.

“Exactly Asura.” Sakura took Itachi’s hand and held it by her side.

Hashirama studied her face then looked at her friends around her. “They will stay here?”

“They must go back, to the time they came from. We do not know what will happen if we fail. Sakura and I have thought about it and decided to put things back to the way they were on the regular timeline as much as possible, then travel back to stop Kaguya in the beginning.” Itachi told them.

“How will you send them back?” Tobirama asked.

“The Rennigan and the Mangekyo. We will use a summons to relay successes. If it goes wrong, if they end up in a different time, Sasuke will be there with his Rennigan and Mangekyo, Kakashi has a Mangekyo and of course Shisui. We hope that it will be enough.” Itachi replied as he did his summons and a crow appeared. “Stay here and let them know if we succeed or fail.”

“Have you figured out how to send them to the right time, after all, you did not know what time you had traveled to, they might end up a thousand years in the future or the past from this point for all you know.” Hashirama started to protest. He did not like this plan. He thought it was insane to go up against Kaguya with only one companion by her side. Most of all he didn’t want to see her go again.

“When Sasuke sent us here the first time, I was thinking of this specific time. We had been watching a documentary before we were sent and it popped into my head as we disappeared from our time, I think because I was thinking of this time we were sent here. Sasuke had meant to send only me, so his Rennigan was focused on just my energy. I believe I chose to come here. So we will do the same thing. We will focus on Kakashi and he will focus on thinking of our Konoha and we hope that will be enough to take them back.” Sakura said.

“That is a huge risk! There is no guarantee for their safety, that any of this will work at all. What’s a documentary? Like research?” Tobi Rama was looking at all of them as though they were insane.

Sakura smiled at him. “There is no guarantee in anything Tobi Kun. We are going. A documentary is moving research.”

“What of Indra, and Izuna, what will you tell them?” Hashirama asked her.

“It is as you said, he probably already knows, he will handle Izuna.” She said and looked at Itachi.

“Shall we go?” She asked him.

“Shizuka,” Hashirama spoke.

Sakura looked at him. “It will be okay Asura. We will see one another again.”

“I have lost you so many times. I never stopped loving you. The moment I first saw you, I loved you. I see you have made your choice. I can’t say I’m not disappointed, but I want you to be happy. If this doesn’t work, I will see you again eventually. If it does work, I don’t know if we will ever see one another again. You have always been my best friend. I only ever wanted to see you happy. Good luck.” He stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

“Please Itachi, take care of her for us.” Hashirama bowed to Itachi.

“I will.” Itachi bowed back.

Everyone else stepped forward to make their goodbyes.

“The forest?” Itachi asked

Sakura nodded.

“It feels like we were just here.” Shisui looks around.

“This is all my fault. I’m sorry.” Sasuke said quietly.

“Just, when you make it back, don’t go back to darkness. Kakashi and Shisui can vouch for you, they can tell everyone what happened.” Sakura said.

“It might be wise to leave out what we are going to do now though,” Itachi warned.

They all nodded agreement. It was really happening.

“Ok,” she looked at them.” You know what to do?” She asked everyone.

“Yes,” they said.

“Then let’s do it.”

Mangekyo Sharingans bled red, Rennigans focused on Kakashi. Kakashi focused on Konoha, the monument, the training grounds, the faces on the cliffside and then….She was weightless. She was being pulled in all directions.

CRASH

She sat up. They were home! She looked around, they were back in training ground 8. There were flowers set up with their pictures, there were cards and presents laying by more flowers and small trinkets.

She started to cry. They had thought they were dead.

Itachi was by her side.” Are you okay?”

“Yes, the others?” She turned her head around. There they were. Relief filled her. They could do this!

“It worked,” Kakashi said, stumbling a little.

Sasuke and Shisui were looking at the flowers and things. “That is a terrible picture of me.” He pointed to his picture lined up with the rest of theirs.

“We need to go Sakura before Anbu shows up,” Itachi said.

“You’re right.” She looked at the others again.

“See you in the future I hope or the start, or at least again.” She was crying now.

Hugs were exchanged, small words and then Itachi had her hand in his and was leading her away. The others watched them as they walked, Shisui waved. Sasuke and Kakashi just watched, their eyes never leaving their dwindling figures.

“I think this is far enough,” Itachi said.

Sakura nodded and took the white jade jar from her pack and opened it.

She exploded in light, it was blinding. Light particles floated around Itachi only to get drawn back in reforming into Sakura. He closed his eyes as another flash of light exploded and reformed in the shape of 6 balls of light the size of a fist glowing green and sparkling as they hoovered in a circle around her waist.

“Truth-Seeking Balls”. Itachi said.

“They are coming.” She said.

Itachi focused on Sakura, Sakura focused on what she knew of the time before White Zetsu was created before Kaguya had lost faith in humanity. The six balls of truth began to pulsate and spin around her, opening and closing their ranks as they widened their orbit and encircle Itachi as well, then a flash of light and they were gone.

“What the hell was that?” 3 Anbu landed down by Kakashi.

“Kakashi! Sasuke, Shisui! !!!!” Naruto was running toward them

“Where is Sakura? Where is Itachi?” Naruto was crying.

Kakashi put his arm around him, “We have a lot to tell you, Hokage Sama.”

__________________

“Itachi, Itachi wake up. Itachi?” Sakura patted Itachi’s face.

He groaned and tried to roll over but was stopped by two small hands trying to push him into a sitting position.

“Itachi get up, Itachi.” She pooled chakra into her hands and ran them over his body searching for injuries.

He groaned again as his body started to relax under her chakra. The fuzz from his head that he hadn’t realized was there started to clear. He sat up.

“Are you ok?” He asked her

“Yes, are you?” She lowered her hands, he hadn’t any injuries and he seemed to be coming around, his grogginess fading fast.

“Yes, where are we do you know yet?” He looked around, everything looked so different. The forest was dense, thick with trees taller and wider than any he had seen before. The air was light, purer and it hurt when he breathed in too deeply like there was more oxygen in the air. He tried to breathe more slowly and more shallow.

“I think we are in the right time. I wanted to get us here before the twins Hamura and Hagoromo seal Kaguya and turn her into the moon.” Sakura said as she too looked around.

“I think, I think we should send our chakra out in strings. There are only three beings in this time with chakra. They will sense it and find us.” She said, not entirely sure of her plan but didn’t have a better one.

“What if they attack us?” Itachi voiced his doubt.

“Then we defend ourselves without hurting them if we can. We have to get them or one of them to listen to us. I am relying on our connections to one another to get them to listen. Kaguya was not always cruel. She was called demon and her Justsu feared after she lost faith in humanity. Before that , she was kind and peaceful.” 

Sakura started focusing her chakra into strings and pushing them out around her into the surrounding forest. Itachi did the same.

They waited but nothing happened.

“Maybe we keep pushing our chakra out like you suggested but move out of the forest. If we leave the forest maybe we will see a town or someone that can help direct us.” Itachi suggested.

“Good idea.” Sakura nodded.

Itachi took her hand and kissed her cheek. They started walking when Sakura asked him, “Do you feel anyone else’s chakra?”

“No” he had said.

“Me either.” She said.

The forest was getting thinner. Itachi let go of her hand and stopped, looking up. “I am going to see if I can spot anything.” and he lept up branch by brank till he reached the top, Sakura followed.

It was amazing...eerie and beautiful. Trees rose like towers, some much higher than others. They could see a small plain facing them with little houses and smoke coming from some of the larger buildings. They jumped down to the forest floor and started for the village.

As the exited the forest they were stopped by two figures who appeared to have been waiting for them.

“I can’t sense any chakra signatures,” Itachi said to Sakura.

“Nor I but they could be suppressing them, look at their robes do they not look like similar to the one Hagoromo wore?” She pointed at them.

“They do, do you think it is them?” Itachi was skeptical.

“Only one way to find out.” Sakura started walking to the two figures who hadn’t moved at all since they had come out of the forest.

As Itachi and Sakura drew closer they could see they were both men. One with long white hair the other with short light brown hair, both wore identical white robes with the sage of six paths tomes along the collar, three on each side.

“Otsutsuki Samas.” Sakura bowed low to them. Itachi bowed low.

White hair raise his brow at them in surprise, short hair narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

“Who are you and why do you have the power of our clan, did our mother send you.?” The Hagoromo Spoke first but was interrupted by his brother.

“Brother, her hair.” He was staring at Sakura.

“Izayoi? No, Shizuka?” Hagoromo asked looking at her intensely.

“I am Haruno Sakura in my time, but you may know me as Otsutsuki Shizuka here, Hagoromo Sama. This is Uchiha Itachi, one of your future descendants.” She bowed again as she gestured to Itachi who bowed again.

“Impossible.” Hagoromo narrows his purple ringed eyes at her.

“She looks just like Izayoi and Shizuka brother, I think she is telling the truth,” Hamura says, his eyes never leaving Sakura.

“A bold claim,” Hagoromo says.

“You will seal your mother Kaguya to prevent her from causing further cruelty to this world and she will become what is known in our time as the moon. From you two the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans are created. What I tell you is true.” Sakura protested.

“How can we prove to you what we say is the truth Otsutsuki Samas?” Itachi asks bowing.

The brothers stare at them. How did these two know of their plan to seal their mother if she acquired what their spies warned them of, her obsession? Hamura continues to look at Sakura. Could this be a trick? Was she lying, making up some elaborate story for revenge on the main family? Her mother was not recognized as part of the mainline.

“We will go to Mount Myoboku and see if you are telling the truth,” Hagoromo said making up his mind. There was no other way.

“The Memory Stone?” Hamura asks.

“Yes, if they are who they say we need to know what they say is true, if they are not, we will have to find out w they really are,” Hagoromo replied.

He bit his thumb and pressed it to his forearm, “Summons”

A small red toad appeared, “Hagoromo san! Gamamaru was expecting you to summon me! Let’s go!”

“Wait, he was,” 

Before he could finish, *poof*

They were all standing in a different kind of forest they were standing outside of moments ago. They were at Mount Myoboku.

“Wow this place is so cool, I always wondered what it was like. Naruto would talk about it all the time!” Sakura was grinning and looking everywhere.

“Sakura focus, please.” Itachi smiled next to her.

The small red toad jumped up to her shoulder, “Gamamaru is very excited to see you Shizuka! Let’s not keep him waiting! This way!” He hopped down from her shoulder and hopped toward a large building in the distance.

“He called her Shizuka, see she is who she says Hagoromo,” Hamura said happily to his brother as they followed the little red toad.

It was a unique open building, suitable for the mild climate. The was a raised pool in front of the raised platform or throne, thick drapes hung on either side of the throne alcove and on the throne sat an elderly toad in a cloak with a staff in his amphibian hand.

“Shizuka, Itachi, you have come at last.” Gamamaru greeted them. “I always knew you would. I had a vision as a young toad long long ago that this time would come to pass. I have longed to meet you, you who have come farther than anyone in this history or yours.”

“It’s true? What they say is true?” Hagoromo asked Gamamaru.

“Of course it is you idiot, why in their right mind would lie about something like that?” Gamamaru gaufed at Hagoromo.

“Who said they were in their right mind? I thought they might be tricking us of course.” Hagoromo protested.

“Look into the pool,” Gamamaru waved to the pool in front of them and they moved around it to look into it better, “I will show you what you need to know.”

Images flash before their eyes. Kaguya eating from the god tree, Izayoi being born, dead Haori beyond the god tree, Hagoromo becoming a sage, Indra and Asura being born, Indra and Asur falling in love with Shizuka, all three of them being reincarnated over and over again, Madara, Obito, ninetails, war after war, Uchiha and Senju, Konoha and the Allied nations, Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi, Naruto, Time travel, jade jars, and then the water faded back to a clear mirror.

Hagoromo and Hamura look at one another and then at Sakura Itachi and nod.

“You’re here to destroy one of this world’s greatest evils,” Gamamaru states looking at Sakura and Itachi too.

“We hope by stopping Kaguya from creating The Zetsu we can prevent countless generations from cruelty and pain,” Sakura says.

“I have seen this coming for some time now as I said, I knew you were coming and your purpose. I did not see your failure or your success. I can only tell you that if you succeed in stopping Kaguya from making that monster, all of ours times will change. You may not exist in the future that it will create. Have you thought of this?”

“I have.” She said.

“Have you also thought that while you may still exist, your friend may not?” He nodded to Itachi.

“We have.” She said leaning closer to Itachi. He took her hand and brought her closer to his side.

“I wish for your success,” Gamamaru said.

A large yellow toad poofed into existence in front of them, “Gamamaru Sama! A ten-tailed beast is destroying the forest! We need the brothers to stop it! There is no other who has the power and use of chakra!”

Hagoromo and Hamura look to Sakura and Itachi and smile. Sakura and Itachi smile back.  
Sakura cracks her knuckles in front of her arms, outstretched, and quotes Madara, “Shall we dance?”


	20. Chapter 20

“She integrated with the god tree and became the ten tails? So it is true. She has become a demon.” Hamura said flatly.

“So it would seem. We must seal her.” Hagoromo Said

“We must kill her,” Hamura said.

“I don’t think we can.” Hagoromo Said,

“We can seal her. If we do it before she manifests Black Zetsu with her will it will not matter if we kill or seal her. “ Sakura Said.

“History tells us she does it right before you seal her as a last effort to preserve herself and to resurrect later, in our time,” Itachi adds.

“Then we will seal her,” Hamura says.

“If I may make a suggestion. She can feel us but she does not know we are here yet I don’t think at least. Perhaps it would be best for you two to confront and seal her while Sakura and I look and wait for Zetsu and kill him before he is fully manifested.”

Hagoromo and Hamura look at one another and nod.

“Yes, that’s a good idea. You know that you can kill this Zetsu? I know you have the Rennigan and you are the reincarnation of Shizuka but….You will not need our help? Hamura speculates.

“We do not wish to insult you”, Hagoromo looks at his brother, “We do not know your battle skills. Clearly, you have great power,” He looks at the six revolving balls at Sakura’s waist, “We just want to ensure success.”

“As do we. We can take out Zetzu, you just handle your mother. I have no desire to fight her again. She is terrifying” Itachi says.

“Terrifying? I didn’t think I would see the day you were terrified of anything.” Sakura teased Itachi

“I am terrified I will lose you if we fail.” He looks at her fondly and turns to Hamura and Hagoromo,” We will not fail to take out Zetsu.” Itachi told them

“Then as you say,” Hamura smiles at Sakura, “Let’s dance?”

_________________

She stood on a plain in between two mountains with the sky pure and clear rising behind her. She was beautiful in an eerie way, in the husk of the ten tails. 

Hamura and Hagoromo stood side by side. 

“You’ve come. I challenge you to battle.” The dark ten tailed monster roared, red eye blazing.

“Then come monster,” Hagoromo said as he flickered toward the beast. ”Animal Path Jutsu, Summons Fanged Tiger!” A Tiger as tall as the trees flew from the smoke of the summons, claws outstretched fang mouth wide with a roar that split the sky, flew to meet the ten tails, slashing at the blazing red eye on its forehead.

“Summons Black Bull!” Hamura yelled. Charging from the west a black bull of death rammed into the side of the ten tails knocking it back into the mountain.

The ten tails roared and the mountains shook. Its tails whipped around as it turned from the hit of the Black Bull slashing through the mountainside, rock fell like rain leaving craters where they land.

Kaguya darts forward pinning the Fang Tiger to the opposite mountain, it’s claws slashing wildly at the ten tails face. A feminine scream sounds siren through the air releasing waves of chakra filled vengeance that bleed the ears and pierce the eyes.

Hamura stumbles back and grabs his head. Turning back quickly he screams “Chibaku Tensei!”. Hamura creates a black sphere with his hands and thrusts it into the sky.

“Hagoromo!: Hamura yells.

“Six Paths Noose of the void!” Hagoromo crushes chakra between his palms then pulls them back and chakra ropes appear from his palms, he pulls and crushes weaves and pulls till a noose like rope forms. 

Hagoromo leaps into the air flinging the ropes wide and arcing them over the ten tails head, landing by his brother they pull the chakra ropes together binding the beast, tails and all.

“Chibaku Tensei activate!” Hamura yelled.

As the ten tails were pulled toward the black sphere in the sky a small seed fell to the ground and began to grow.

“Fireball Jutsu!” Itachi lets loose a huge ball f fire to the quickly growing Zetsu.

The ten tails is fusing with the black sphere as it rises further and further into the sky.

“Shannaro!” Sakura jumps out of the dark, runs and jumps with a chakra infused fist slamming it into the half-formed Zetsu, the earth rolling like waves on the ocean from her impact wreaking havoc upon the terrain, a crater left in her wake.

She stands alone amid the wreckage, looking down at the ground around her. Itachi flickers to her side, “Sakura stand back”, He pierces the ground with his hand, fingers first drawing out in his grasp half a head of Zetsu who sneers at them.

Nothing more can be seen of the ten tails as the orb settles like a Satelite in the night sky, eerily beautiful and tragic.

“Amaterasu.” Itachi drops the head to the ground as it screams and dies, nothing is left not even ash.

Sakura and Itachi turn to look at the moon. Hagoromo and Hamura stand beside them.

“It is done? Each asks the other.

“It is done. Is the reply.

Sakura flings her arms around Itachi’s neck and kisses him on the mouth.

“Forgive me brother if I do not feel the need to display my emotions in a similar fashion with you.” Hagoromo laughs.

“Don’t even joke about it!” Hamura glares at him.

They turn to laugh to Sakura and Itachi who is still embracing.

“AHHGH!” Itachi falls to the ground.

“What!” Sakura cries out, “Itachi!” She drops down beside him her hands glowing with green chakra, she runs her hands over him finding nothing, she continues to run her hands over him searching in vain.

Itachi’s body seems to be fading as though he is disappearing. She tried to reach for his face to touch him but her hand slides through him, which can only be described as an image of his former self. “No!”

She looks at Hagoromo and Hamura, do you know what is happening? Can you help him?” She desperate.

“I think that means we have changed the future?” Hamura doesn’t know, he is worried.

Itachi’s summons appears it is fading as well, “It is done, you have done it. Return to…” The crow is gone, he has faded away and nothing remains.

“The crow said it is done, and for us to return?” Sakura’s eyes are wide, did it really work?

“Come,” Itachi says to her and fades away.

“Itachi!” She pats the ground where he was just a moment ago, she looks up to Hagoromo and Hamura.

“Send me back, please. Can you send me back with your Rennigan? She is pulling at Hagoromo’s sleeve.

“You will have to flicker away as soon as you activate the time travel so you don’t get caught up in it and get sent back with me, are you fast enough?” She is tugging more frantically at his sleeve.

“I am willing to try, it is the least I can do, for my sons,” Hagoromo says, trying to smile at her.

“Can we do it now? I’m sorry, I can’t wait, I need to make sure, of everything.” She looks back at the ground where Itachi disappeared.” Please.”

Hamura sets his hand on her shoulder,” Thank you, for my nephews, and for all the generations that will follow. I wish you luck.” He bowed to her then started to walk away. “I will see you in the village brother”

“Just concentrate on me, look into my eyes and think of me, push your chakra and energy into my energy. I will think of Itachi and hopeful it will send me to whenever he is. I will activate my Truth Seeking-Balls and just hope for the best!” She smiled nervously.

“That’s it?” He was very skeptical.

“It is what happened last time, two times actually.” She said.

“Why did you not disappear though?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe because I also exist in this time? Perhaps my chakra is linked here so I don’t fade away? I really have no idea.” She admitted.

“You could die.” He warned.

“He is worth it.” She said tears starting to fall from her eyes.

“Please look after my sons and the sons of my sons, daughter.” He hugged her

“Daughter?” She blinked.

“Was that young man not courting you? Are you not going to marry one another?” Hagoromo asked her.

“Yes, I am, we are, father. Thank you.” She smiled brightly at him.

He activated his Rennigan looking into her eyes, she thought of Itachi who she knew she could not bear to live without. She felt heat envelop her like she was laying in the sun, pushing and pulsating around her head, her heart. Light was growing behind her eyes, her six Truth-Seeking Balls started to swirl and glow spinning faster and faster, then she was falling.

She was falling and tumbling, she closed her eyes scared she would end up in the wrong time. She tried to focus on Itachi, his face, his kiss, the way he would gracefully leap from branch to branch as they raced through the trees of Konoha forest when they were kids. She thought of how he would meet Team 7 at Ichiraku ramen after a mission. She realized a part of her had always cared about him, had always wanted to be closer to him. Itachi she thought, I love you, where are you, if only we had had more time.

__________________

It was snowing. She moaned and tried to roll over but she couldn’t. Why the hell does it always have to hurt. Ugh. A small price for time travel I guess she said to herself.

“Sakura! Oh, Kami! Sakura!” 

“Naruto?” She opened her eyes to find blue eyes looking at her an inch away from her face.

“Ugh!” She backed away from him fast. “Damn it Naruto! What the hell!” She slapped at him as he tried to hug her.

“Naruto is that you?” She stuttered and stared at him.

“Yea. There have been quite a few changes Shizuka.” Naruto said and grinned stupidly.

“A a asura?” She stammered

“You got it!” He laughed wildly. “I have been waiting for you for so long, and so has Itachi, but not as long cause he came back 15 minutes ago but he has been driving everyone mad!”

“But you’re 15! You’re a teenager! What the hell is, oh no, I went, did I go back further in time?” She scrambled to her feet.

“Sakura.” A familiar voice spoke behind her.

“Itachi? But you’re your so young!” Sakura stammers.

“So are you Sakura.” He smiles at her.

“What?” She looks down at herself. Scars that were there from the 4th Great Shinobi war are no longer on her hands. Her legs are shorter, Her hair is a little longer, her breasts are smaller, and she frowns.

“I’m 15 again! Noooo, you’ve got to be kidding.” She could have cried.

Itachi lifts her chin with two fingers and brings her face up to meet his gaze. He leans down and kisses her softly on her lips.

“Hey hey stop that, she just got back, you guys, you just got back! Do that crap later!” Naruto protests.

Feet so many feet are running toward them.

Itachi hugs Sakura to him and breathes into her hair, “I was so worried, when I came to and I was here and you weren’t, and I was younger and you were nowhere to be found. I am so thankful you’re here. I love you.” 

“I was worried, you just started fading away, you disappeared, I panicked! I love you” She said in a blur.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shisui came running up then exclaiming and greeting.

“The crow, the drow said you guys were back, well it said Itachi was back and that you were coming.” Sasuke Panted.

“Do you remember? Do you remember anything?” She asked them

“We remember, it seems like it was another life. We all were having the same dream for years, we eventually started talking about it once we had realized and Naruto confirmed it for us.” Kakashi spoke for them.

“He ought to have told us right away!” Sasuke complained.

“I was told by Hagoromo not to say anything until you asked, it was the best way to handle the situation.” Naruto defended himself. “I have told you a million times, it might have done more damage!”

“Yes, an old argument, what matters is they are back, both of them,” Shisui said cheerfully.  
“Yes, we’re back, both of us.” Itachi gripped Sakura’s hand.

“So what now.” Asked Sasuke.

“Does the Hokage know Indra?” Sakura asked Sasuke

“Sasuke is fine Shizuka.” Sasuke smirked.

“Ok, and so is Sakura.” She smirked.

“The Hokage knows,” Naruto said. “Hamura told me to tell him, and they left him a seal for your Truth-Seeking Balls Sakura so you don’t have to walk around with them all the time, you wanted to leave before they could tell you. The scroll has been in the Hokage’s vault since the beginning of time!” Naruto exaggerated.

They couldn’t stop smiling at one another.

“I guess we should go to the Hokage’s office?” Sakura said looking around.

“First, Sakura. I think we have waited long enough. Will you marry me?” Itachi asked her looking down at her.

“I’m 15 now, and we haven’t gone on a first date still.” She said laughing.

“True, but we did change the history of the world for all generations that have been and will be to come. Also, I don’t want anyone else, I never have. Just you.” He smiled at her.

“I love you too. Why wait, I won’t change my mind.” She smiled back at him.

Kakashi was frowning, “ Was that really your proposal? And did you really accept like that?”

“Kakashi, I found out my craters can get three times as large and deep than before I had my Truth-Seeking Balls, want to see?” She offered sweetly and stepped away from Itachi putting on her gloves.

“ Welcome back!” Kakashi yelled over his shoulder as he ran away.

“Shannaro!” Sakura ran after Kakashi. 

Several minutes later a crack rents the ai,r trees go flying into the sky and a pitiful scream can be heard coming from the forest near training ground 6.

“ I love her so much.” Itachi grins.

“She’s going to be my sister in law.” Sasuke laughs.

“Wait till you tell your parents! Can I be there when you tell them you are marrying Sakura?” Shisui rubs his hands together.

“Let’s go pick up the pieces of Kakashi.” Itachi shakes his head. It’s glad to be back.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. The last two chapters were a bit rushed. I'm sorry, I lost the umph for the fic on the last two chapters and fudged it. I had gone back and fixed it several times and just kinda gave up, lazy I know, disappointed, you have every right to be...sorry, I am . Maybe I will fix it when I run out of ideas. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Keep in mind this is the first fic I ever wrote, so it sucked, sorry.


End file.
